Thicker Than Blood
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: An accident with the Dursleys leads Harry to a new family but old dangers still lurk. Meanwhile, evil forces plot to undermine Hogwarts from within
1. Two Worlds Collide

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, I had success with the blindHarry deal so I thought I'd try abusedHarry. (BTW, I do this not cause I like pain and misery but because it's a good writing exercise.)

Read and review, please!

HARRY POTTER: Untitled

Blake Thorton stood in the front yard of Number 3 Privet Drive. It was quiet here, and peaceful unlike when he'd been a police detective in New York in the United States. The people were friendly and it felt good not to be the long arm of the law. At 36—and lucky to survive multiple gunshot wounds—it felt good to start over here in England with his wife.

"OUT!"

Looking around, Blake's reverie was broken by a young teenager being roughly shoved out of the house by a thin woman. The teenager got shakily to his feet and started limping away when a car came tearing around and hit the teenager full on and swung into the driveway of Number 4.

Blake thought the driver had just realized that he'd hit the boy, but instead, the beefy man just shouted, "Serves you right, freak!" before going into the house and slamming the door.

"Kate, call the police!" Blake shouted, running back into the house.

His wife hurried downstairs from their 11-year-old daughter's room looking frantic. "What is it?"

"The people across the street—" Blake said, looking for his new inspector's badge and his gun. Pocketing them, he said, "Call the police and an ambulance. This guy just hit his son with his car."

Kate ran to the phone while Blake went to the injured boy who was miraculously still conscious. Kneeling down, Blake tried to assess the boy's injuries. The right leg was definitely broken as was the boy's left arm. Pulling his shirt off, Blake folded it longways and carefully wrapped it around the kid's neck to prevent movement. "Hold on, son. It's okay. I'm a cop. Inspector Blake Thorton."

"Harry…" the boy rasped. "Harry Potter…"

"Hang on, Harry," Blake said, as he saw Kate come up next to him. Looking at Kate then Harry, he said, "Harry, this is my wife, Kate." Kate nodded, smiling. "She's going to stay with you, okay?"

Kate knelt down as Blake stood up, pulling his gun from its holster and putting Harry in mind of the American crime shows Dudley watched sometimes. Harry tried to turn his head to look around, but Kate grabbed his head and held it still. "Don't move your neck, Harry," she said, sternly. She pulled a pen from her pocket and poked Harry's leg. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes," Harry said, croakily.

"Good," Kate said as Blake went up to the front door and banged loudly. Turning her attention back to Harry, she asked, "Can you move your feet for me?"

Harry tried to wiggle his feet but they didn't budge. "I-I-I can't…"

Kate looked up when she heard sirens. An ambulance pulled right next to Harry and the paramedics jumped out to tend to the boy. Kate held Harry's hand as his injuries were assessed and Blake's shirt was removed so that a proper neck brace could be applied. "I'm right here, Harry. It's okay."

Meanwhile, Blake was inside #4 and cuffing Vernon Dursley for vehicular assault. Once back-up arrived, Vernon was taken into police custody along with Petunia. Dudley was taken to a separate police car where he would be taken to Child Services.

Blake's boss came up and looked at the Dursleys being taken away. "Bloody hell, man," said Chief Inspector Franklin Bose. "You caught a right bad case for your first go."

"You don't mind if I stay with this?" Blake asked as Kate got into the ambulance with Harry.

"Not at all, Thorton," Bose replied. "This is all yours."

------------------------

Across town, Hermione Granger was riding with her father through London when she heard something on the radio that made her gasp. _"Police have arrested Petunia and Vernon Dursley on abuse and vehicular assault charges—"_

"Isn't your friend Harry's family—" Mr. Granger said, looking sharply at Hermione.

"The Dursleys! Yes!" Hermione said, nodding.

Mr. Granger made the first turn he could and headed towards the hospital where Harry was reported to be taken to.

----------

Blake looked into the interrogation room where Vernon Dursley now sat looking angry. Blake bristled. If there was _one thing_ he couldn't stand it was a man who beat kids for the hell of it. Taking a breath and making sure the safety of his gun was on, Blake walked into the room. "You're lucky, Dursley," Blake said, pacing the room as he watched the man at the table. "You nephew is alive. Otherwise it's vehicular homicide. You weren't drunk or on drugs… had a good day at work from what I hear. The kid pissed you off? I heard you call him 'freak'."

"Boy believes in magic and nonsense," Vernon said. "He lies for attention."

"_Why'd you hit him with your car?!_" Blake shouted, pounding the table and making Vernon jump. "Hope you like grey, Mr. Dursley," Blake said, grinning. "You'll be wearing a lot of it in prison."

-------------------

Kate had just gotten her social worker's certificate when Blake had decided to move to England and it seemed as if Harry Potter was to become her first official case.

But it would be a while before the poor boy would be in condition to talk. The car accident had broken two ribs and nicked a lung. His right leg, already injured earlier in the day was broken in four places and his elbow was broken. Worst, though, was the two broken vertebrae in his back which injured the nerves in his spinal cord. There was every chance that Harry would recover, but with the broken leg Harry wouldn't be able to walk on his own for a long time.

Kate looked up when she saw Blake come up holding a cup of coffee. "Thanks, honey," she said, sipping.

"Harry's still in surgery?"

Kate shook her head. "In post-op. But it's bad. He's still out and the surgeon thinks he'll be like that the rest of the day and all night."

"Please tell me some good news," Blake said, sitting next to his wife.

"The Dursleys didn't sign the papers making them Harry's legal gaurdian. So I elected us for the time being."

Blake nodded. "The neighbors said that the Dursleys were 'insufferable'. Not popular people. The son's a bully and they hardly ever saw Harry." Leaning back on the couch, he added, "No one probably even considered the kid was being abused."

"Excuse me."

Kate and Blake looked up to see a teenager with bushy brown hair standing near the waiting area. Blake stood up. "Can I help you?"

"Inspector Thorton?" The girl said and when Blake nodded, she went on. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm… Harry Potter is my best friend."

"Have a seat, Hermione," Kate said, patting the couch next to her.

Hermione sat and Blake crouched in front of her. "I need to ask you some question, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Anything to help Harry."

Blake nodded. "Right now my wife and I are Harry's legal guardians. Is there anyone else we can contact?"

Hermione thought quickly. She didn't know what to do and until she could consult Dumbledore, she figured this policeman and his wife were the best thing. "No."

"What about Harry's school? Would they know of any contacts? What about Harry's parents?" Kate asked.

"Harry's mum and dad were killed when he was a baby. Harry and I go to the same boarding school, but…"

"But what, Hermione?" Blake said, in his best 'caring father' voice.

"The headmaster was the one who placed Harry with the Dursleys," Hermione said, looking at her shoes. "I know he didn't know about Harry's aunt and uncle, but…"

"Then we'll leave him out of the loop for now," Blake replied, standing up. This case was getting interesting… and not in a good way.

------------------------

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a white hospital room. He tried to look around but there was a hard metal and plastic brace around his neck and his back. His leg was in a cast up to his hip and in a traction rig and his left arm was in a cast and sling.

"Good afternoon, Harry."

Looking to the right, Harry saw the police inspector who had helped him the day before. "You… saved… me…" Harry said, weakly.

"Yeah, I did," Blake said, scooting his chair closer to Harry's bed. "They took the tube out of your throat, I see."

Put… one in… my side…" Harry wheezed. "I… can't… move my… legs."

Blake nodded at the back and neck brace. "Spinal injury. You have sensation, but you can't move your legs."

Harry wiggles his fingers and gave what might have been an attempt at a shrug. "Arms… though…"

Blake smiled. "Harry, what happened… I know your uncle Vernon hit you with his car. Has he…?"

"Hurt me… before," Harry said, his voice slightly better. "Fists… he'd kick… me. Aunt Petunia… just looks the other way…" Harry was quiet for a while then he asked, "Am I… crippled?"

Blake sighed. "Yes." Seeing Harry's defeated look he went on. "There is a chance you may not regain use of your legs but there's a better chance you will."

"Is Vernon going… to jail?" Harry asked, looking at Blake.

"Yes," Blake said, nodding. "And in a few weeks you're coming home with Kate and me." Harry's eyes widened. "Harry, it's obvious that you've had a shitty childhood. But I'd like to be your friend… if you'll let me." Harry started to reply when Blake's cell-phone rang. "Give me a sec, Harry. Hello."

Harry didn't pay attention to the call until one word… "—some place called 'Hogwarts'."

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked, looking perplexed.

Blake froze and said, "Kate… I'll call you back." Flipping his phone shut, Blake asked, "You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry replied, succinctly.

"My daughter, Rae, just got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts," Blake said. "I can contact your headmaster if you want."

"Leave… him out… of this…" Harry said, his voice getting raspier. "He… sent me… there…"

Blake nodded. "Okay. I won't call," Blake promised. "Not until you tell me to."

--------------------

"Give me the history," Kate said once she and Blake were at his office. There was a poster board one wall and Blake had tacked up pictures of Harry, his family, and friends photocopied from Harry's personal albums.

Blake pointed to one of pictures of Harry's parents at their wedding. "Okay. Harry's mom and dad died when someone called Tom Riddle killed them in the family home in…" Blake checked the notes he'd taken when interviewing Hermione Granger. "… in Godric's Hollow."

"And the headmaster of Harry's school found the boy?" Kate said.

"No, Harry's godfather," Blake replied, pointing to a third figure in the wedding photo. "Sirius Black. He's on the run, though… falsely accused of being an accessory to murder."

"So after that this… Dumbledore guy gets Harry and says 'Let's just hand this kid to his aunt who couldn't care less if he lives or dies'?" Kate said, disbelieving.

"Yep," Blake said. "Of course you have to factor in the magic element."

"Poor Harry," Kate muttered.

"Really."

"And there has to be someone with connection to the magical world that we can call," Blake said, looking through his notes again. "Here we go. The Weasleys."

"I'll call Hermione and see if she can send them a letter," Kate said, grabbing the phone.

"I'll get you through this, Harry," Blake whispered to the picture of the smiling teenager as he stood with his school sports team. "I promise you."

--------------------------------------------

July 21st, Kate drove up to the Hospital entrance and saw Harry sitting in a wheelchair, his neck and back still braced and his right leg and left arm still in casts. Once Harry was secure in the passenger seat, Kate took off and they went back to Privet Drive. After pulling into the driveway, Kate parked and went around to help Harry out of the car. Once in the wheelchair, Harry said, "I'm sorry about being a burden."

"It's no burden and no trouble," Kate said, wheeling Harry inside. "We set up a guestroom for you. And your friend Ron Weasley sent some help over."

"You talked to Ron?" Harry asked as Kate opened the door to the guestroom. It was comfortable furnished and shopping bags of clothes sat on a dresser. Sitting on the carefully made bed was—"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby is magically bound to Harry Potter sir, because Harry Potter freed him," Dobby explained as Kate wheeled Harry into the room. "Dobby felt Harry Potter's pain and when he heard Harry Potter was badly hurt, Dobby wanted to help."

Harry's green eyes shone with tears and Kate could feel her own tears well up. This boy… This… wonderful, kind, gentle boy had received vicious cruelty almost all his life. How could anyone hurt such a wonderful person?

----------


	2. Family at Last

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Two things 1) Yes, Harry will walk again.

2) the scene at the end with Harry watching the bats fly out is based off of something that I actually do on warm evenings. We have a roost of bats living in the eves of our garage and at night I'll sit outside and watch them fly around. (I live in the boondocks of MI. We make our own fun here.)

* * *

Chapter 2 Family at Last

The blood wards had fallen and that scared Albus Dumbledore. Either the Dursleys were gone or something had happened to Harry. Either scenario was bad news.

As Dumbledore contemplated going to the Dursley home to check on Harry, Molly Weasley burst into the office. "_You let Harry be abused by his uncle?!_" Molly shouted, livid.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair. Harry had never told him anything about mistreatment from his family. _'Then why—'_ said a small voice in his mind. _'—does Harry never wish to return to his relatives for the summer?'_ "I did not know," Dumbledore said, somberly.

"Well, of _course_ he wouldn't tell _you_," Molly said, glaring at the Hogwarts Headmaster. "_You_ were the one who left him there!"

"Where is Harry now?" Dumbledore implored. "If he is injured—"

"I contacted St. Mungo's before I came here," Molly said, her eyes narrowed. "The healers managed to take care of _most_ of the damage the Dursleys had inflicted."

"'Most'?" Dumbledore repeated, not liking the word.

"Harry will have to recover from the injury to his spine the muggle way," Molly explained, heading for the door.

Dumbledore said nothing but he went and sank back into his chair. "Good Lord…" he whispered. "What have I done?"

---------

In the Thorton home, Dobby the house-elf had become a priceless asset in helping with Harry. Once magical healers had taken care of Harry's elbow and leg, Kate spent a week working with her new ward's physical therapist along with a muggle-born healer named Dana Hart.

It was only two weeks into July and already Harry felt better than he had in a long time…. Even if he was still in the wheelchair. He hadn't yet been able to move his legs but even Dana had said that injuries to the spinal cord were near impossible to completely heal—even with magic.

But even with the problem of being crippled, Harry was happy. The Thortons had all but adopted Harry and genuinely cared about him. Plus Harry was helping the Thortons' daughter, Rae, get ready to go to Hogwarts even though Harry was unsure if he'd be able to go back himself.

-------

Three days before his birthday, Harry was on the patio in the backyard of #3 telling Rae about Quidditch when Albus Dumbledore appeared.

Rae looked at Harry who wheeled himself around so that he faced the Headmaster. "Harry… should I get Mom and Dad?" Rae asked, frowning at the old wizard.

"Yeah," Harry said as Dumbledore came closer. "I think that would be a good idea."

Rae dashed inside as Dumbledore said, "Good afternoon, Harry."

Harry nodded, curtly. "Well… you've made sure I can't _walk_ away from you," he said, ice in his tone as he patted his wheelchair.

"I failed you, Harry," Dumbledore said, noticing that the Thorton family has stepped outside to stand with Harry. "This is my fault."

"Damn straight," Blake said, crossing his arms across his chest. "So you're Albus Dumbledore."

"Inspector Thorton," Dumbledore said with a polite nod. "Thank you… for helping Harry. But I am afraid that while you are listed as Harry's guardians… you are not his family," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry. "Harry has a godfather who has been exonerated and he's asked me to—"

Kate nudged her husband's arm with a folded piece of paper and Blake took it, unfolding it and looking wide-eyed at his wife before handing the paper to Dumbledore. "We know about Harry's godfather. And while we know that Harry's close to him, with no other family…"

"You decided to adopt Harry as your son," Dumbledore finished, reading.

Harry turned to look at the two adults who had saved his life and taken him into their home. "You… adopted me? Why?"

Kate went around to her new son and bent down so they were face to face. "Because Blake and I care about you, Harry. Back in the U.S. we saw so many children lost like you… or dead by the hands of those who were responsible for them." She took Harry's shoulders and hugged him. "You were the one we could save. The one victim we could actually protect. We've learned to love you."

Harry hugged her back and Dumbledore noticed tears falling down Harry's cheeks. The idea of tearing Harry away from the family he'd just found… Sirius would understand. Letting go of his new mother—it felt strange yet wonderful to think of her like that—Harry said, "I'm staying here. Sirius can visit, though, right?"

"I will send him along," Dumbledore agreed. "But there is also the matter of—"

"Is Harry coming to Hogwarts this year?" Rae asked.

Dumbledore knelt down on one knee and faced the young girl. "Yes, he is."

"What about…?" Kate nodded at the wheelchair.

Dumbledore stood and nodded. "Yes, we will have to apply certain charms to enable Harry to ascend the staircases. But that will be no trouble."

"We're throwing Harry a birthday," Blake said, a hint of a smile on his face. "Why don't you pop in?"

"I believe I shall," Dumbledore said as Blake held out a hand. The two men shook hands and Dumbledore left the yard.

--------------

On the morning of his birthday Dobby helped Harry get dressed before following him into the kitchen where Kate had breakfast cooking. "Morning, Harry," She said, pulling sausages out of the pan and putting them on a platter with scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Morning… Mum," Harry said, wheeling up to the table.

Kate smiled as Rae came down the stairs. "I like you calling me 'Mom'," Kate said as her two children started filling their plates. "Blake can't make the party, I'm afraid. He has to testify in Vernon Dursley's trial." Harry's good mood dissipated hearing the name as he knew that the next day he would be called to testify against the Dursleys. Kate picked up on Harry's mood change and said, "We're all coming with you, Harry. You won't have to face them alone."

"They were never my family. I meant nothing to them," Harry said.

"Cheer up, big brother," Rae said. "You'll love the party this afternoon."

Harry smiled and finally dug into his breakfast.

-------------------

Guests started to arrive around 2 that afternoon and by 3 the yard was jam-packed with Harry's friends. Remus Lupin had even come with Sirius who wanted a private word with Harry before things got to frantic.

Sirius sat on a tree stump and looked at Harry. His godson was a bit more muscled than when they'd last seen each other and Harry's hair was longer making him look even more like James. "How are you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Still can't move my legs…" He looked over at the barbeque pit where Blake was getting ready to roast the ribs and burgers. "But I have a real family now. I even have a little sister now."

"But it took you losing the use of your legs," Sirius pointed out.

"But I think it had to happen," Harry said. "I've actually gotten used to it."

"You're really okay, Harry?" Sirius asked, looking his godson in the eye.

"I'm okay, Sirius," Harry replied.

"Hi, Harry," said Ginny Weasley as she came up her red hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sirius said, getting up and giving Harry a wink as he left.

Harry's breathing shortened as Ginny came closer. She went right next to him and as their eyes met, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

-----

At the end of the night, Dobby had to use his own magic to levitate Harry into bed as the teenager had fallen asleep in his wheelchair.

Looking at his sleeping master, Dobby smiled. The wizard had been through many trials but now he was finally able to live a good life. He'd been adopted by a family who were as open to Harry as they were to Dobby.

For once, life was good for wizard and elf alike.

-------------------

In the courtroom the following day, Blake, Kate, and Rae sat in the gallery and tried to offer supportive smiles as Harry described 13 years of abuse.

Harry's doctors testified that the spinal injury caused by Vernon Dursley's car _should_ heal but there was still a chance that Harry might not walk again.

Once all testimony had been heard, Harry sat with his new family as they waited for the judge's decision. Finally, Judge Nancy Fairbanks gave her verdict. "Vernon Dursley, I find you guilty on abuse and vehicular assault charges. You will receive 20 years in prison and due to your wife's hand in things, she will receive 11 years. Your son, Dudley will be sent to a foster care center until he comes of age."

As Vernon was taken past Harry he made a lunge for the boy and would have gotten his beefy hands around Harry's neck had Blake not jumped up and grabbed Vernon. It took three guards and Blake to subdue Vernon who was led away cursing Harry and the day the boy had landed on #4 Privet Drive.

"You okay, son?" Blake asked, noticing how Harry was shaking.

"I… I should be used to him coming after me," Harry said, softly. "But he scared me."

"You're safe now," Kate said. "Let's go home."

--------------

That night, as the stars started coming out and the bats flew from the garage attic, Harry sat in the driveway looking up at the sky.

Blake came out and dropped the tailgate of his pick-up truck so he could sit near Harry. "Can I talk to you… son?"

Harry looked at his adoptive father and nodded. "What about?"

Blake looked up at the sky as two bats flew overhead. "I'm happy that you're living with us, Harry. And happier that you call me and Kate your parents." He looked at Harry. "But never forget that you had a mother and father who died protecting you. They loved you, too."

"I'll never forget them," Harry said, looking at Blake. "But I am happy to call you my parents."

"And I'm thrilled that you're my son," Blake said, getting up and hugging Harry. "Come on… Kate's rented some movies and Rae's making popcorn."

Harry wheeled himself inside as he and his father talked movies. It felt good to have a real family at last.

----------------------------------


	3. Hogwarts Again

AUTHOR'S NOTES: You have no idea how hard it was to think of a way to fix Harry and not have it be lame. (no pun intended) Thankfully, I think the idea I came up with should work. I hope.

Read, review, and show your love

* * *

Chapter 3 Hogwarts Again

On September 1st, Blake took the morning off to drive Harry and Rae to King's Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express awaited.

They arrived early so that Harry wouldn't have to try and force his wheelchair through the crowds of people. Once at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Rae took a deep breath and pushed the trolley her trunk was on and she vanished through the brick. Harry went next with Blake behind with his trunk.

Once on the platform, Blake led his kids down to the rear to where a ramp was set up. Blake took care of the luggage and Harry carried his and Rae's backpacks. Wheeling up the ramp, Harry pulled open one of the compartment doors and went in, Rae behind.

Blake came up momentarily and smiled. "If you need anything or have any problems… just send an owl and we'll take care of it."

Rae hugged him and Blake bent down to give Harry a hug as well. "Thanks… Dad," Harry said, his eyes sparkling.

Blake nodded and headed off the train and gave his children a final wave before he went back into the muggle world.

---------

It was noon and Kate had just clocked out for lunch when she saw Molly Weasley coming down the hall towards Kate's office. "I hope I'm not interrupting, dear," Molly said, stepping into the office. "I wanted to have lunch, if you've the time."

"I was just heading out to the sandwich shop across the street," Kate said, smiling. "I'd love the company."

Once the two mothers were seated at a quiet table with their lunches, Kate said, "I wanted to thank you for being there for Harry these past years."

"It was the least I could do. Just thinking about what those wretched people put Harry through…" Molly shook her head. "I just wish I'd read the signs better. I could have done something sooner."

"Child abuse cases are so muddled and no one expects it to happen," Kate said, shrugging. "There's nothing you could have done differently."

"Will Harry be okay? I mean…"

"Psychologically, Harry's perfect right now," Kate said, munching a crisp. "Physically… His back is just fine. I took him to the hospital for a check-up and everything looks fine but Harry still can't move his legs." She looked at Molly for a moment, and then added, "I'm starting to think he'll be in that wheelchair the rest of his life."

"If there is one thing I have learned about Harry Potter," Molly said, taking Kate's hand in hers. "He's a true survivor. He survived You-Know-Who… he saved my daughter, Ginny, from a 50 foot snake his second year… Harry bounces back. He'll recover from this, too. You'll see… One day Harry will wake up and without realizing it, he'll stand up."

Kate gave a half-smile and a shrug. "I hope so."

--------------

As the sun started to set, Rae looked out the window and far in the distance she saw what looked like a castle on a hill. "Harry, is that…?"

Harry rolled next to the window and looked where his sister pointed. "Hogwarts," He said, smiling. It was small from this distance but after this summer Harry hadn't been sure he'd ever see the place again. They would be there within an hour or two and Harry started to wish that he hadn't told Dobby to Hogwarts.

A crack made Rae and Harry jump and they saw Dobby standing on one of the compartment bench seats. "Harry Potter wanted Dobby?"

Harry nodded. "Uh… Yeah. I-I need help getting into my robes and everything."

"I guess I should change, too," Rae said and grabbed her backpack and left.

After a few minutes, Harry was in his Hogwarts uniform and robes. He'd just gotten settled back in the wheelchair when the compartment door opened and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came in with Rae who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Rae, what…?"

"Malfoy," Ginny said, her voice dripping with disdain. "He called her…"

"I can guess what he called her," Harry said through clenched teeth. He opened his arms and Rae rushed into her brother's embrace, tears falling down her cheeks. "That word means nothing. You're a witch. You're supposed to be here. Don't listen to Malfoy."

"Okay," Rae said in a small voice.

Harry let her go and Rae smiled. "There you go," Harry said, smiling back. "Don't worry. You're 10 times better than Draco Malfoy."

"By the way, Harry," Ron said, squinting at his best friend. "What's this Ginny says about you being her boyfriend?"

--------------

When the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, Harry grabbed his backpack along with Rae's and gave her a smile as followed Harry to the nearest exit where there was a ramp set up. On the platform, Sirius was waiting. "Thought you'd like to have someone you know help you," he said as Harry wheeled down the ramp. "How are you, Harry?"

"I want out of this wheelchair," Harry said as he followed Sirius towards the castle. "I'm getting used to it, but… I just want to walk again."

"When your dad—James—and I were in school, there was a girl who had been in a car accident," Sirius said as they headed down the path to Hogwarts. "She had a spinal injury."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked, curious.

Sirius grinned. "She recovered. It took a while, but eventually she was back on her feet. Became a nosy reporter for the _Daily Prophet_." As the castle got closer, Sirius said, "Give it time, Harry. The nerves will start working again. There's never been a single case of permanent paralysis in a witch or wizard."

That statistic cheered Harry up. "Sirius? I was thinking about something."

"You wanted to know how I felt about the Thortons adopting you," Sirius said, stopping Harry. He waited till Harry looked him in the eye. "Harry, your happiness and safety are all I care about. If you want to live with them, then I'm okay with that."

They started for the castle again and Harry asked, "What advice can you give me about girls?"

Sirius threw his head back with a bark-like laugh.

-------

Harry sat at the very front of the Gryffindor table and watched as the first years stood, waiting to be Sorted.

Rae was a bit taller than the other students but she looked scared. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy sneered at Rae who didn't seem to notice.

McGonagall was halfway down the list of students when Rae's name was called. She walked up and sat on the stool, smiling at Harry before the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The Hat seemed to deliberate for a long time before shouting "Gryffindor!"

Harry cheered loudly as Rae came over and hugged him. "Good for you," Harry said as Hermione moved over so that Rae could sit next to her brother.

"At first the hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff… then Ravenclaw… I said I wanted to go into Gryffindor," Rae said as platters of food appeared.

--------------

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood to make a speech. "It is my pleasure to inform you all that the Triwizard Tournament will be played here this year. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the Tournament, let me explain. It is an international affair which brings together three wizarding schools: Durmstrang Institute, Beaubatons Academy, and our fair Hogwarts. From each school a champion is chosen to compete in three tasks. But I must warn you that only those students 17 and older will be permitted to enter. The delegations from the other schools…"

"Harry, did you know about this?" Rae asked.

Harry shook his head. "I've never heard of the Triwizard Tournament."

------------------------------------------------------

"_M-my Lord, we cannot get Potter into the Tournament."_

"_I am aware of the boy's frailties, Wormtail. I have a different plan now. But one which the Triwizard Tournament will cover perfectly. My spy in Hogwarts will let us know when the time is right."_

"_But what good will permanently crippling the boy do?"_

"_He will be unable to fight me. Then he will be easy to conquer and the wizarding world will be mine!"_

----------------

Harry sat straight up in bed, panting, his body covered in sweat. He'd heard Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail, talking about a plan to harm him during the tournament.

Once his heart rate had calmed down, Harry grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand by his bed and looked around his private suite. Dumbledore had arranged it so that Harry would have an easier time while at Hogwarts this year. There was a small common room, a bedroom, and an open bathroom with a bath that was roughly the size of a small swimming pool but shallow enough so that Harry didn't have to worry about drowning.

Harry tried to think. He knew that he should tell Dumbledore about the dream… and Sirius… But as sleep started to claim him once more, Harry removed his glasses and set them back on the nightstand. It would keep till morning.

---------------

Harry received a lot of stares and looks as he wheeled himself into the Great Hall the next morning. There were whispers, too. Apparently the _Daily Prophet_ had reported on the accident—while mercifully leaving the details of the Dursleys' abuse out. As such everyone knew that the Boy Who Lived currently a cripple, although there were rumors about the exact nature of the accident.

Once Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, he scanned the staff table and met Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore studied Harry for a moment before nodding. Harry gave a brief nod back, understanding that Dumbledore would talk with him later.

-----

"I had a dream last night, Professor," Harry said, once he and Dumbledore were alone in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked interested and Harry continued. "In the dream… well, I didn't see anything, but I heard Voldemort talking to Pettigrew."

"I see," Dumbledore said, studying Harry.

"But… they weren't planning to kill me… exactly," Harry added. "Voldemort wanted to make sure I… I don't…" Harry sighed, unable to voice the thought.

Dumbledore, however, knew exactly what Harry meant. "If you remain in a wheelchair, you will be unable to defeat Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "So what do we do, sir?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, trying to run ideas through his mind. Finally, he said, simply. "We wait."

-------------------

That afternoon, Harry sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts which this year was led by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"This year, we will be focusing on curses—how to stop them and how to deal with them once they have already been cast," Moody said, pacing the room. "I believe in a practical approach and as such the first thing you will be doing is learning to throw off the Imperious Curse."

"Professor, that's an Unforgivable Curse!" Hermione protested.

Moody's eyes, both his normal one and the big, magical blue eye, focused on Hermione. "Perhaps you could explain what Unforgivable Curses are, Miss Granger."

"There are three: Imperious, Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra," Hermione replied. "The use of any one of them is cause for life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison."

"Quite correct, Miss Granger," Moody said, grimly. "But Dumbledore has granted me permission to use ONLY the Imperious curse on students. So… let's get to it."

Harry watched, as one by one, his classmates failed to resist the curse. Finally, Moody called on Harry. Harry wheeled up to the front of the class and Moody cast the Imperious Curse. At once, Harry felt… floaty… free… Moody's voice dimly came through the fog. _"Stand up."_

'_I want to,'_ a voice in Harry's mind replied. _'But I can't.' _

"_Stand up!"_

Hermione's eyes widened as Harry's feet slowly moved off the foot rests of the wheelchair. Harry gripped the arm rests and slowly pushed up. But all of a sudden, the vacant look in Harry's eyes vanished and Harry fell to the floor. Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran to Harry, Ron right behind.

Harry groaned as he lay on the floor by Moody's desk. "What happened?"

"You almost stood," Hermione said, disbelieving.

Harry looked at his feet and tried to move his right foot. It didn't even twitch. "You're sure?"

Hermione nodded as she and Ron helped Harry back into the wheelchair.

Moody looked at the three for a moment, then said, "Class dismissed. Granger, Potter, Weasley… come with me."

In the Hospital wing, Harry lay on one of the beds as Hermione described what had happened in DADA to Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

Moody looked at Dumbledore. "I want to try something, Albus."

Dumbledore looked at Harry who was now sitting up, his useless legs dangling over the side of the bed. "Do what you can, Alastor."

Moody pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Don't resist, Potter." Glancing at Ron and Hermione, Moody added, "Be ready to catch him."

Hermione went to one side of Harry and Ron stood at the other side at Moody put the Imperious Curse on Harry.

As if he were sleep walking, Harry stood. Dumbledore was amazed. Somehow the curse was doing what Harry's nerves couldn't. But even still… the poor boy couldn't live like this.

Moody seemed to sense Dumbledore's thoughts and nodded to Hermione and Ron to grab Harry while Pomfrey grabbed Harry's wheelchair. Lifting the curse, Harry seemed to stand for a split second before his legs buckled. Once seated, Harry tried again to move his legs. At first, he looked crestfallen, but hen his expression changed. "I think I felt a muscle in my leg twitch," Harry said, looking at Pomfrey.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, then Pomfrey, and finally Moody. "Alastor… What do you think?"

Moody looked at Harry, them Madame Pomfrey. "If we keep trying this… maybe we can help Potter?"

Pomfrey sighed. "It's certainly an idea," she said. "But I want to research it more."

"I'll help," Hermione said, looking firm. "I'll do anything to help Harry."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, and then said, "Keep up with your homework… but otherwise, focus on this."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "You think this could… actually fix me?" he asked, hopefully.

"That is indeed my hope," Dumbledore replied, nodding.


	4. Getting Back on Your Feet

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay…. First of all, Harry _will_ be competing in the Triwizard Tournament. And it won't be easy. The second task won't be a cakewalk, either, but I'll have Harry in peak form for the third task.

Also, in Rae's letter home, _italics_ is Rae writing and _**bold italics**_is Harry.

There is a language warning for later in the story, so beware.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 4 Getting Back on Your Feet

With the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons scheduled to arrive at 6 o'clock on Friday the 20th of October, Harry found himself sitting in his wheelchair next to Ron and Hermione as they waited for the other two schools to arrive.

After a while, Harry heard Rae shout, "Look!"

The school looked where she pointed and someone else said, "It's a flying house!"

Sure enough, an enormous powder blue carriage landed and Harry watched in astonishment as a woman even bigger than Hagrid stepped out followed by her students.

Once they had been escorted into Hogwarts Castle, the students from Durmstrang arrived and everyone went into the castle for the Welcoming Feast.

Harry again sat at the front of the Gryffindor table and to his surprise the Durmstrang students joined them including one student in particular that made Ron almost faint with delight: Victor Krum, the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team.

Krum sat near Harry on the left side of the table and studied the disabled wizard. "You are Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded as the food appeared on the table. "Yeah, I am."

Krum nodded. "It is an honor to share a table and a meal with you," he said, politely.

-------------------

"Harry, I could kiss you right now!" Ron said as he and Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny would object," Harry said, smiling as Ginny came in giving Harry a lengthy kiss on the lips before going upstairs to her dormitory.

"I could do without seeing that, mate," Ron said, heading up as well. Harry chuckled as he went to a full size portrait and said, "Phoenix Flame." The portrait opened and Harry headed into his suite where Dobby waited to help his master get ready for bed.

-------------------

Hermione sat in Madame Pomfrey's study pouring over the healer's books. The problem wasn't the idea of trying to use Imperious to restore function to Harry's legs. It was an excellent idea. But what was keeping Hermione occupied was the best way to work on it. Would Pomfrey and Moody keep putting Harry under the curse until Harry could move his legs on his own?

And would this even work? Maybe the muscle twitch in Harry's leg was a fluke… or even imagined.

Hermione stood up from where she'd been sitting on the floor and stretched. She wanted this to work so badly, but there was always that lingering possibility that it wouldn't.

Hermione could only imagine what it would be like trying to fix Harry the muggle way.

-------------------------------------------------

_#3 Privet Drive_

Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, perched on the open windowsill of the Thorton home, a thick parchment envelope in her beak. Kate gave the bird a pet on the head and some water while she opened the letter from Rae and Harry.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is wonderful! Oh, and Harry says 'Hello'. I think that's what he said. He's currently locking lips with Ginny Weasley at the moment. Professor McGonagall says that I have a real flair for Transfigurations—that's transforming one thing into something else. I'm also really good at Potions. I wish Professor Snape—he teaches the Potions class—would stop sneering at me but Harry says that's as likely as Voldemort to give up trying to kill him._

_And I picked the perfect year to come to Hogwarts! There's this international school competition going on called the Triwizard Tournament. It's really cool and there's this one guy: Victor Krum. He's a huge celebrity in the wizarding world. _

_Oh, and Harry wants to write on this letter too._

_**Hi, Mum and Dad. It feels good to write a letter home to my parents after all these years. Anyway, Rae seems to have given you the news about the Triwizard Tournament. Don't worry about me trying to enter: Dumbledore has set up a magically enforced age limit. **_

_**Oh, and since there's this big to-do at Christmas this year, I was wondering if you wanted to come here for the holidays. I'm sure you could find an open inn in Hogsmeade—that's the neighboring village.**_

_Rae again! I also wanted to tell you about this guy—Draco Malfoy. Dad, do you think—if you come for Christmas—you can threaten him? He called me a mudblood and I'd really like to see him get his! _

_Hope all is well back home! We miss you!_

_Rae _& _**Harry**_

"I'm home!" Blake called as he opened the front door. "Kate?"

"Hi, honey," Kate said, coming into the foyer holding the letter. "We got a letter from Harry and Rae."

"Oh, let me see," Blake said, leaning against the wall and kicking off his shoes. He took the letter and read through. "What do you think? Christmas at a magical Scottish castle?"

"Sounds good to me," Kate said, grabbing a piece of parchment Harry had left on the counter and a pen.

_Hi Harry and Rae_

_The Tournament sounds like it should be fun to watch. You'll have to keep us posted._

_Don't worry about your teachers or anyone who makes fun of you. We're proud of you and Harry and you shouldn't let anyone put you down._

_As for Harry—keep things with Ginny limited to kissing._

_And as for Christmas—if Dumbledore says its okay, we'll be there._

_Love from Mom and Dad_

_---------------------------------------_

Rae had just read the return letter and was heading down to the Gryffindor common room when she heard Harry talking with Hermione. "Any updates?"

Rae sat on the stairs, just out of immediate view of the two teenagers so as to hear the discussion. It was customary for siblings to spy on each other after all.

Hermione shuffled some notes before speaking. "According to what I've researched and the scans Pomfrey did on you… your brain is still sending signals to your legs but they're not getting through. The Imperious curse is making your legs move without the signals from the brain."

Rae was shocked. Hermione had been researching a way for Harry to walk again? Then why hadn't Harry said something in the letter home?

Harry let out a sigh. "So how does this help me? Because… I'm sorry, but I'm not spending the rest of my life under the influence of the Imperious Curse."

"Pomfrey, Moody and I are hoping that after a few more times of being under Imperious… We think it should help short circuit the nerves and get them to send through normal signals," Hermione said. "We want you to come to the hospital wing first thing on Friday so that we can have the whole weekend to work on this."

Rae crept down a few steps so as to better see her brother. Harry ran a hand over the armrest of his wheelchair then looked up at Hermione, shrugging. "What have I got to lose?"

Rae stood quietly and went to her bed where Hedwig was still waiting. Grabbing some parchment and a quill, Rae scribbled a quick note to her mother and sent Hedwig on her way, hoping she would reach home before Friday.

---------

Friday morning dawned and Harry, Hermione, and Moody headed into the Hospital wing where Harry was surprised to find Rae and Kate.

"Mum," Harry said, stunned. "Why… are you here?"

Kate smiled. "Rae owled me about this little… procedure. I wanted to be here for you."

Harry's astonished expression turned into one of happiness. "Thanks. I am glad you're here."

"If you would get up on the bed, Potter," Pomfrey said, gesturing.

Harry wheeled over to the bed the school healer had indicated and after a bit of lifting, he managed to hoist himself onto the mattress. Moody stepped forward and raised his wand, pointing it at Harry. "Imperio!"

Kate watched as Harry's eyes became misty and vacant. After a moment, her jaw dropped as Harry stood up. After another long minute, Harry moved a foot forward. Another moment, and his other foot moved as well.

Moody nodded at Hermione and Pomfrey who went next to Harry, each grabbing him by the upper arm. Moody lifted the curse and Harry seemed to stand for a moment before his legs gave way. Raising his wand again, Moody cast the spell again and Harry stood up straight on his own again. This time he took two more steps before the curse was lifted.

After the ninth time, Harry stayed standing, though unsteady on his feet. Pomfrey instructed Hermione to help get Harry back onto the bed and once Harry was sitting down, Pomfrey said, "Try moving your legs, Potter."

Kate was biting her nails as she watched Harry. For a while, nothing happened. Then slowly, Harry's bare toes curled downwards. Harry looked down at his feet and a moment later, he moved his toes again. Kate sat next to him and pulled him into a tight hug, tears falling down her face.

------------

By Saturday evening, Harry could stand on his own, but still could only shuffle slightly even with Pomfrey and Hermione helping him.

Lying back in bed after trying to move around the Hospital wing, Harry felt drained.

"Never fear, Potter," Pomfrey said, giving him a dose both of a pain relieving potion and a potion to help strengthen his leg muscles. "You'll be fine. At least now you can move your legs."

"She's right," Kate said, patting her son's shoulder. "Recovery isn't going to happen overnight." She took Harry's glasses off and placed them on the nightstand then kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep, Harry. I'll see you in the morning." Harry sighed and after a few minutes had fallen asleep.

----

Harry's dream that night was not of Voldemort…

But rather Harry found himself in a comfortable kitchen where a man with messy black hair and glasses sat with a lovely red-haired woman with green eyes.

Harry walked towards them and James and Lily Potter stood to embrace their son. "I love you," Harry said as he felt their arms around him.

Lily smiled as she stepped back. "You're so handsome. Just like your father."

James couldn't stop grinning as he ruffled Harry's hair. "Yeah… My mum couldn't tame my hair either."

"I'm glad you have a family now, Harry," Lily said, touching his cheek.

"And… you don't mind that I call them… Mum and Dad?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

James shook his head. "They've earned that right, Harry. I just wish they'd gotten to you sooner."

"We're so proud of you, Harry," Lily added. "We'll always be watching over you."

"Take care, Prongslet," James said, squeezing his son's shoulder.

"I wish you could stay," Harry said, feeling sad that they couldn't.

"Our time has passed," Lily said, sadly. "Now it's Kate and Blake Thortons' turn to call you their son."

Harry woke up and looked around the dark hospital wing. Kate was lying on one of the other beds, her back to him. Rae was curled in an armchair and she had an afghan draped over her.

Lying back down, Harry closed his eyes and soon fell back asleep.

--------------

"Mind if I ask why you didn't tell Blake and me about this?" Kate asked over breakfast Sunday morning.

Harry was still in the hospital wing though Pomfrey had said that he would be back to classes on Monday. "I didn't… want to get my hopes up," Harry said, munching a bite of toast. "Besides, I still can't walk."

Kate sighed and studied her adopted son. No… just her son. The adoption was simply a technicality. Harry _was_ her son. She loved him and that all there was to it. "Harry, it takes time. You've got mobility in your legs back. It'll take a while before your legs are strong enough to walk on your own."

"So it will still be a while before I'm out of the wheelchair," Harry said, dimly.

"'Fraid so," Kate replied. She took Harry's hand and squeezed, giving him a smile which after a while he returned. "Just hang in there, Harry. It'll happen."

------------------------

On Monday, Harry entered the Great Hall at breakfast and found Ron at the Gryffindor table looking grumpy. "What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know," Ron said, scowling at Harry. "Last night your name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

Harry froze. "What?" This couldn't be happening.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, pretend I'm an idiot. I saw it, Harry! Dumbledore called your name out."

"Ron, I was in the hospital wing this whole weekend," Harry said. "Besides, I wouldn't enter. I didn't."

"Trying to prove you're still just as tough as a cripple?" Ron said, sneering at his breakfast.

"You don't understand _anything_ about what my life has been like this summer, you stupid git!" Harry snapped, angrily.

"Yeah, I couldn't _possibly_ understand what it's like to have a hard life," Ron snapped back, sarcastically.

"You want a hard life?" Harry shouted, his anger rising. "Go and break your own fucking spine!" He wheeled away, leaving a glaring Ron still sitting at the Gryffindor table.

--------------

Hermione and Ginny worried when Harry missed his morning classes and decided to pass on lunch and instead look for Harry, finally finding him sitting in his wheelchair by the lake.

"Harry, what Ron said…" Ginny started, carefully. "He was a git and totally out of line."

"I didn't submit my name," Harry said, firmly, as he watched the Durmstrang ship floating out near the middle of the lake.

"We believe you, Harry," Hermione said, standing next to her friend. "So does most of Gryffindor."

That news made Harry look at her. "They believe that I didn't enter?"

"I think ordinarily they wouldn't, but since you're in a wheelchair they seem to think even you wouldn't go that far for attention," Hermione said, shrugging.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "I just wish Ron believed me, too."

-----

Dumbledore had just finished signing the proper papers for preparation for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament when the door to his office opened and Harry Potter wheeled in. Putting the papers away, Dumbledore studied Harry before speaking. "I presume you've heard," he said, simply.

"Professor, I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire," Harry said, approaching the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore stood and came around the desk saying, "Alastor—Professor Moody—believes that someone else put your name in. I agree with him."

"What do we do?" Harry asked, looking up at Dumbledore. "Because unfortunately I don't think I'll be out of this wheelchair before November 24th."

Dumbledore sighed. He didn't want to tell Harry about the first task. Part of the challenge was the surprise of the foe to be faced. But then again, Harry already faced the rather large challenge of facing the task with very limited use of his legs. The desire to protect Harry overwhelmed the need to follow the rules. "Harry, I am about to break one of the rules of the Triwizard Tournament." Harry looked surprised. Was Dumbledore going to actually excuse him from competing? Dumbledore studied Harry for a moment longer before he said, "The First Task you will be facing… is dragons."

"What?" Harry said, not sure he heard properly as his heart was pounding in his ears.

"You need only get past one of them which in your present condition is challenge enough," Dumbledore added. "I suggest thinking of possible ways that you might be able to quickly get past your dragon and claim the clue to the next task."

"Piece of cake," Harry said, scared out of his mind. "Are you sure I can't just battle Voldemort instead?"

Dumbledore let out a ringing laugh. "Harry, Harry… only you would prefer fighting Voldemort to simply getting past a dragon."


	5. Two Tasks Down

AUTHOR'S NOTES: First things first: Harry does consider Kate and Blake Thorton his parents since they adopted him and they're the only parents he's ever really known. But Harry hasn't forgotten about James and Lily.

Second, the lyrics used during the Yule Ball are property of Bryan Adams. Lately I've been prone to using country music lyrics, but this particular song seemed more appropriate.

And as far as this chapter title, in the book, the Yule Ball is referred to as the 'unexpected' task.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 5 Two Tasks Down

"He actually wants you to compete?" Hermione said, aghast when Harry told her, Rae, and Ginny about the meeting with Dumbledore earlier. They were in the Gryffindor common room which was thankfully empty.

"What are we going to do?" Rae asked. She'd gotten used to having a brother and wasn't ready to lose him so soon.

Ginny was pacing as she thought. Finally, an idea came. "You'll have to fly. Summon your broom and get past the dragon in the air."

Hermione nodded. "It's the best idea we have, I think."

Harry sighed. This tournament scared him, not just because he didn't know who put his name in but also because up in the air with a dragon… anything could happen. What if he crashed or something? He'd just started getting use of his legs back… what if he injured his spine again? He could end up paralyzed for good this time.

"Harry?" Rae waited until Harry looked at her before asking, "Do you want to write Mom and Dad? Or do you want me to?"

Harry shrugged. "I-I'll do it. Ginny, why don't you tell Sirius?"

Ginny nodded and Harry dug a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink out of his bag and started to write his parents.

_**You wanted an update of the Triwizard Tournament so here it goes. Someone—Dumbledore suspects Voldemort or one of his spies—put my name in the Goblet of Fire and now I'm a Triwizard contestant. I didn't put my name in, I swear! Anyway, I thought you should know. The first task in the morning of the 24**__**th**__** of November.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

Harry sent Hedwig off with the letter as Ginny sent off the letter to Sirius. Sitting on one of the couches in the common room, Ginny was surprised at how worn her boyfriend looked. '_This shouldn't be happening_,' she thought. '_Harry shouldn't have to deal with this on top of everything else_.' But it was happening. And Ginny could only pray that Harry wouldn't come away from this more damaged that he already was.

-----------------------------

Once Sirius, Kate, and Blake heard about Harry being in the Triwizard Tournament they came straight to Hogwarts. Sirius had even bought back his old house in Hogsmeade which he of course opened to Kate and Blake Thorton.

Sirius was especially worried for Harry because of the rift between Harry and Ron Weasley. This was one situation when Harry needed as many friends as possible. While Kate and Blake had lunch with Harry Sirius pulled Ron off to an empty classroom. "We need to talk," Sirius said after closing the door.

"What for?" Ron said, looking confused.

Sirius sighed. "Harry needs you to be his friend right now. He needs all the help he can get."

Ron sighed. "I'm not upset with Harry. I know he wouldn't be so stupid as to put his name in…. I'm scared for him."

Sirius leaned against one of the desks. "Anger is easier to deal with than fear."

"I've known Harry since we both got on the Hogwarts Express," Ron said. "He saved my sister and he saved me from dementors last year." Sirius knew where Ron was going with his line of thought and thought it best to let the boy talk. "Harry's helped me loads of times… and the one time _he_ needed help… I wasn't there. I couldn't help him."

"Help Harry now," Sirius repeated. "Be his friend." Ron nodded and left the room. Sirius looked upwards and said, "James, if you're out there… somewhere… watch over Harry. I'll do what I can, but… He needs every miracle possible right now."

---------

Back in New York, most criminals eventually found themselves scared of Blake Thorton. Even in England Blake was intimidating.

Dumbledore was not backing down as he and Blake faced off. "I want my son _out_ of this competition," Blake said as he stood with his arms crossed before Dumbledore.

"If I had the ability to remove Harry from the tournament, rest assured I would have done so already," Dumbledore said, calmly. "But the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. There is no way out of it."

Blake started pacing, trying to think. "There has to be _something_ we can do," he protested.

"Miss Hermione Granger is working with Harry on summoning charms so that he can use his Firebolt to more safely get passed his dragon," Dumbledore said, watching Blake.

Blake stopped pacing and gaped at the Hogwarts headmaster. "I'm sorry… did you say 'dragons'?" Dumbledore nodded. "_Dragons?!_ Are you _trying_ to get Harry killed?"

Dumbledore understood the reaction. It was bad enough that Harry was entered into this tournament at the age of 14, but adding in the fact that Harry was still confined to a wheelchair… That only added to the danger and risk to Harry's life. "I assure you, Mr. Thorton, that I do not wish Harry to die any more than you do. We are simply trying to control a situation which is unusually perilous."

Blake sank into one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "When Kate was first pregnant… I was scared. When I saw Harry get hit by his uncle's car… I was terrified that I'd just witnessed the coldest murder ever. We adopted Harry and I was scared of raising a crippled teenager. Now I'm scared that just as my family has become complete, my son's going to die." Looking up at Dumbledore, Blake asked, "How can Harry be so confident and brave knowing what he's facing?"

"Courage is not the absence of fear," Dumbledore replied, sagely. "Harry has chosen to use his fear as caution instead. He understands the risks and is ready to face the task at hand."

"I still don't like this," Blake said, glumly.

"Neither do I."

-------------------

On the morning of the first task, the four champions—Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Victor Krum from Durmstrang, Harry and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts—gathered in a tent and awaited their instructions for the task at hand.

Harry was nervous as he sat in his wheelchair looking at the other champions. "Harry?" Looking up, Harry saw Cedric Diggory holding out a hand. "Good luck. If it means anything… I'll be rooting for you, mate."

Harry shook Cedric's hand. "Thanks for the support, Cedric."

"Gather 'round, champions!" Dumbledore said as he entered the tent with Barty Crouch from the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic. "Now, since we have a particularly unique situation, there will be a slight change in procedure. Mr. Potter will be going first—"

"No pressure, eh?" Cedric whispered to Harry who gave a half shrug-half nod.

"—followed by Mr. Krum, Miss Delacour, and Mr. Diggory. At the sound of the cannon, you may enter the arena, Harry," Dumbledore said a moment before there was a loud 'BANG' outside the tent.

Harry wheeled himself out and into the arena where a great Hungarian Horntail was chained at one end. Sitting just at the entrance, Harry pulled out his wand before slowly standing up. Raising his wand, Harry shouted, "Accio Firebolt!" After a moment, the racing broom zoomed straight to him, though it stopped lower that usual to make it easier for Harry to mount. Once on his broom, Harry zoomed up and hovered above the arena.

In the stands, Kate gripped Blake's hand. Harry went into a dive in front of the dragon, pulling away just as it lashed out. But as they watched Harry dodge and weave around the dragon, they realized that while Harry may still be in danger, in the air he was flawless and fearless.

Once the Horntail rose in the air, leaving the eggs at its feet unguarded, Harry whipped around and dove, grabbing the golden egg before racing upwards.

Kate started to cheer until the dragon's tail lashed around and caught Harry unawares. Hanging on to his broom by one hand, Harry managed to crash land near the entrance while handlers subdued the Hungarian Horntail.

Kate and Blake headed down to the first aid tent just as Harry was brought in on a stretcher. Madame Pomfrey bustled over and took stock of the injuries. "Broken right clavicle and elbow… lacerations, too… Roll over, Potter. Gently!" Kate helped Harry roll onto his side and Pomfrey did a quick check of his back. "Wiggle your foot for me, Potter," Pomfrey said, looking at Harry sharply. Harry's foot slowly flexed, making Pomfrey and Kate breath a sigh of relief.

"That was incredible, Harry," Blake said as Harry rolled onto his back again.

"You're lucky that dragon didn't damage your spinal cord a second time," Pomfrey said. "You're badly bruised, but there are no fractures."

"When that dragon's tail hit me I thought that was it," Harry said as Pomfrey fixed the lacerations and broken bones. "I thought I was going to be permanently crippled for sure."

"Well, you'll be stuck in that wheelchair for a few weeks," Pomfrey said sternly. "There's no permanent damage to your spine but you're to rest. No standing, no walking. Am I clear?"

Harry tried to protest, but the stern look from his parents and Madame Pomfrey made him surrender. "Okay. I'll be good."

--------------

That night on the 7th floor in a place known as the Room of Requirement, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house gathered to celebrate their champions' victories.

The house elves had provided a buffet of food and people were nibbling as they congratulated Harry and Cedric on beating their dragons.

Harry felt on top of the world as Ginny sat in his lap, laughing as Fred and George demonstrated their newest bit of joke shop merchandise.

In the middle of the room, Cedric was trying to dance with Cho Change from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Even Ron and Hermione were sharing a butterbeer by the food table.

But as Ginny pulled Harry into a deep kiss, the party and all accompanying noise faded away until nothing existed other than Ginny's beautiful face and the flowery smell of her perfume.

----------------------------------

"I'm sorry, I have to _what_?" Harry was staring dumbfounded at McGonagall as she dropped yet another Triwizard related bombshell on him.

"The Yule Ball is a dance, Potter," McGonagall repeated. It was the first of December and she'd asked Harry to stay behind a moment so as to discuss the ball with him.

"First, I'm expected to battle a dragon," Harry said, and his right eyebrow rose. "Now I have to dance?"

"It _is_ _tradition_," McGonagall reiterated.

"I can't dance, Professor," Harry protested.

"Well, there's not much I can say, Potter," McGonagall said.

Harry gestured at the wheelchair he was in. "I mean I _can't_ dance, Professor."

McGonagall's eyes dropped to the wheelchair then flicked back up to Harry's face which currently had a 'caught on, have you' look. "Yes. I see," she said, looking rather embarrassed. Clearing her throat, she said, "Well the ball is mandatory for the champions… but in your case I think we can make an exception when it comes to the dancing."

"Anything else, Professor?" Harry asked, feeling like he had just dodged a bullet. Or Vernon Dursley's car.

"You will need a date."

"Can I bring my girlfriend, Ginny?" McGonagall nodded and Harry turned and headed out of the classroom.

---------------------------------

Christmas morning brought a fresh snow fall and the biggest pile of presents that Harry had ever seen at the end of his bed. After making a quick run to his connected bathroom, Harry returned to his suite and wheeled over to the huge mound of presents on his bed. There was a large box of assorted candies from the Weasley twins marked 'Certified Safe'. Hermione had given him a gift certificate to Quality Quidditch Supplies and there were also gifts from the rest of the Wesley family including a new sweater with a dragon on it, and various token of admiration from the rest of the Gryffindors.

But nothing was better than the presents from Kate and Blake. After managing to get himself dressed, Harry headed out to the Great Hall but stopped when he entered the Gryffindor common room and saw Blake and Kate standing there waiting for him. "Merry Christmas, Harry," Kate said, handing over a pile of presents. "We wanted to give you our gifts in person."

"Just the fact you came is enough of a gift," Harry said, as he headed over to one of the tables in the room. Opening the gifts, he found a handsome set of dress robes along with new muggle clothes plus a new pair of sneakers and dress shoes. There was also a book set—'_The Lord of the Rings'_—and a pair of biking gloves. "What are these for?" Harry asked, holding up the gloves.

Kate smiled. "Well, until you get out of that wheelchair for good, they're to help protect you hands."

"Thanks," Harry said, putting the gloves on and giving them a try. "Yeah, they do help."

"There's also a dress pair for tonight," Blake added, pulling out another small package.

"I-I don't deserve this," Harry said, looking at his parents.

Kate shook her head. "Harry, if anyone deserves this, you do. You're our son and we love you like one."

After a lighthearted moment, Blake said, "So where's this Malfoy punk who called Rae a… you-know-what?"

------------------------

That evening, Harry waited at the bottom of the grand staircase for Ginny. After about 10 minutes, she finally came down in a floaty, shimmery, light blue evening dress. Around her neck was a bead necklace and her red hair was braided and hanging down her back.

Harry found himself speechless at how beautiful she looked.

'_Right now I feel_

_Just like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowing'?_

_Who knows where it's goin?_

'_I find myself somewhere_

_I never thought I'd be_

_I'm going round in circles_

_Thinking about you and me_

_And how do I explain it_

_When I don't know what to say?_

_What do I do now?_

_So much has changed'_

Once all the champions and their dates were together, they headed into the Great Hall which looked like a winter wonderland.

As Diggory, Fleur, and Krum took their places on the dance floor, Harry and Ginny stood off to the side. Watching the couple dance merrily, Harry turned to Ginny. "Sure you don't mind not dancing?"

"I've never liked dancing, Harry," Ginny replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'_Nothing I have ever known_

_Has made me feel this way_

_Nothing I have ever seen_

_Has made me want to stay_

_But here I am, ready for you_

_I'm torn and I'm falling_

_I hear my home calling_

_I've never felt so fit, so strong_

_It's like nothing I have ever known'_

Couples danced and had fun while Harry and Ginny sat at one of the tables simply enjoying each other's company. There was something so pure about Ginny which was surprising since she grew up with just brothers. Yet at the same time, Ginny was assertive but kind. Harry couldn't imagine a more wonderful girlfriend.

'_You're the one I'm looking for_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the one that gives me_

_A reason to believe_

_Following a star_

_Has led to where you are_

_I feel so strong now_

_This can't be wrong now'_

Ginny had fallen in love with Harry ever since she had first seen him the first time he'd gone to Hogwarts. Somehow, even with everything the Dursleys had put him through, Harry was kind and compassionate—the exact things that had almost never received growing up.

''_Nothing I have ever known_

_Has made me feel this way_

_Nothing I have ever seen_

_Has made me want to stay_

_But here I am, ready for you_

_I'm torn and I'm falling_

_I hear my home calling_

_I've never felt so fit, so strong_

_It's like nothing I have ever known'_

Deciding to abandon the Yule Ball for a quiet stroll, Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall and headed outside. They weren't even missed.

'_Right now I feel _

_Like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowing'?_

_And who knows where I'm going?'_


	6. The Second Task

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Short chapter, I'm afraid, but only because the chapter pertaining to the third task will be a whopper.

And I don't feel I need to say it, but I shall anyway. The loophole allowing Harry to forfeit the tournament is made up and I only wrote it that way because I have something very sneaky and evil in mind. (BTW, Voldemort's spy? Not what you think.)

Read, review, and show your love

* * *

Chapter 6 The Second Task

January brought an end to the snow, but now everything was covered with ice and frost. And as February drew closer, Harry started worrying not only about the second task on the 24th of February, but also that he wouldn't be strong enough to face the danger ahead.

Harry got up from the chair he'd been sitting in in the Gryffindor common room as he'd pondered his egg-clue and after picking up the egg, he started walking back to his suite. But as he got to the chair by the portrait, Harry's legs weakened and he dropped the egg as he grabbed the chair for support. After a moment, Harry sank into the arm chair and used the summoning charm to get the egg from where it had rolled under the table. Leaning back and closing his eyes, Harry rested for a moment before getting up again. Grabbing the wall for support, he said his password and entered his suite managing to walk all the way to his bed before his legs gave out.

Harry set the egg next to him on the bed and eyed his wheelchair which was right next to the bed by his legs. Sighing, Harry got up painfully and settled himself in the wheelchair before grabbing the egg and heading into his bathroom.

Once the bath was filled with hot water, Harry managed to get undressed and slowly ease himself down into the water until it was up to his chest. Harry grabbed the egg held it as the heat from the bath relaxed his aching, weary muscles. Opening the egg, Harry was again assaulted with a loud wailing screech and his wet hands caused the egg to slip from his grasp and drop into the water.

Harry started to be annoyed when he heard faint singing coming from the egg. Taking a deep breath, Harry dropped below the surface of the water and heard the song coming from the egg.

'Come seek us where our voices sound

We cannot sing above the ground

An hour long you'll have to look

And to recover what we took'

Harry came back up above the surface, sputtering and shaking his hair out of his eyes. Creatures that could only be heard underwater. The only thing he could think of was a mermaid. So that meant the lake…

Harry sighed as he closed the egg underwater and set it next to his wheelchair. Now came the problem of how to survive in a freezing lake for an hour.

--------------

Gillyweed, the bubble-head charm, or a partial self-transfiguration where the top three solutions as Harry, Rae, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat around Harry's bedroom brainstorming about the second task.

"I don't like the Gillyweed idea," Rae said, looking over the plant in one of the library's books on herbology. "If you go over an hour, then you might end up drowning."

"Good point," Hermione said. "And I don't think you're powerful enough to successfully do a partial self-transfiguration."

"That leaves this bubble-head charm," Ron said, looking at Harry.

"Are you ready for this?" Rae asked, studying her brother.

"I'm not ready for any of this," Harry said, feeling exhausted. He'd gone for a walk earlier and was worn out. "But I have no other choice."

Hermione sighed and decided to share the hidden loophole she'd found during her hunt for information about the Triwizard Tournament after Harry had been chosen. "There is a way out," Hermione said, looking Harry in the eye. "You can forfeit. But you can only do that once you've completed the first task."

Harry considered this. He could give up and let Cedric be the sole Hogwarts champion. But was it the right thing to do? "I think… I have to see this through."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," Ginny said, smiling at her boyfriend.

-----------------------------

"_The Potter boy grows stronger," Voldemort said, sounding angry. "My spy moved against my wishes and entered Potter in the Tournament._

"_W-we must be patient, M-Master," Wormtail said. "P-perhaps our spy has developed an even better plan."_

"_Perhaps," Voldemort said, silkily. "But if this new plan does not work, _you_, Wormtail, will pay the price."_

"_Yes, M-my L-Lord," Wormtail replied, fear in his voice._

_-----------------------------_

Harry surprised the Gryffindor table on the morning of the second task when he actually _walked_ into the Great Hall. True, he leaned heavily on a cane, but to the Gryffindors, it was a sign that their fallen hero had risen to the occasion yet again.

Sitting down to a quick bite before the task, Harry felt better about the task before him. He and Hermione had been practicing the charm for hours the previous night and as Harry headed down to the lake wondering where Hermione and Ginny had gotten to.

Standing on the shore of the lake in swim trunks and a shirt, his wand strapped to his leg, Harry cast the bubble-head charm before going into the water.

Deeper and deeper Harry swam, meeting nothing but a few Grindylows.

Finally, just as his legs were beginning to tire, Harry found Ginny suspended next to a young girl that looked like she must be Fleur's younger sister. They were tethered the rocks below by seaweed tied to their ankles.

Checking the waterproof watch Rae had given him for Christmas, Harry discovered that he had only 10 minutes to reach the surface. Kicking as hard as possible, Harry got to Ginny and tried to see if Fleur was coming as Krum and Cedric had obviously already rescued their own hostages.

Harry cut the little girl's tether and grabbed her arm just as the merpeople surrounded him. Raising his wand towards the surface, Harry said, "Ascendio!" and he, Ginny, and Fleur's sister shot to the surface.

Once her head broke the surface of the lake, Ginny started coughing and sputtering. "Harry! What took you so long?"

Harry couldn't speak. He was tired, and after removing the bubble-head charm, he signaled Ginny that she should help Fleur's sister to shore. A few minutes later, Harry flopped on his back on the rough, sandy shore, breathing heavily. Madame Pomfrey came bustling up to him pushing the dreaded wheelchair and for once, Harry didn't fight her when she helped him into it. He couldn't have stood on his own right then, even with a cane.

Once everyone who had been in the lake had been treated as needed, Harry was happy to return to the castle for a hot bath and a long nap which, he hoped, would refresh him enough for the Gryffindor celebration that evening.

----------

"You have to convince Potter to forfeit," McGonagall implored as she stood in Dumbledore's office that night. "He's had too many close calls. Pull him out before it's too late."

"Harry has only to complete the final task," Dumbledore said, calmly. "I'm certain that he will do just fine in the maze."

"You were also certain that the Dursleys would be kind, loving, surrogate parents," McGonagall snapped.

"Touché," Dumbledore replied. He stood and looked out the window. "I do worry about the boy. Something is brewing. Voldemort is rising in power."

"All the more reason to keep Potter _out_ of the final task," McGonagall said, earnestly. "Protect him."

"As I failed to do before?" Dumbledore asked, turning to look at her. "I failed in my duties to Harry when he was only a baby. Now I should keep him away."

"Do _something_," McGonagall begged. "If Voldemort rises again, Potter is out last defense. Our only hope."

Dumbledore hung his head, sadly. "I will speak to him."

"Thank you," McGonagall, said, gratefully.

----------

"I need to ask you something, Harry," Dumbledore said as he stood in the small common room of Harry's suite.

Harry, who had been sitting in an armchair reading _'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'_, looked up. "Professor Dumbledore. What brings you here?"

"I would like to talk with you," the headmaster replied, sitting in the other armchair in the room. "How are you?"

Harry sighed and set his book aside after marking his place. "Tired… sore…"

"Have you considered—?"

"Forfeiting?" Harry finished. "Yeah. It's like just as I start making progress on getting my old strength back one of the tasks sets me back."

"I would think no less of you, Harry if you decided to drop out of the tournament," Dumbledore said, kindly. "I admire you for the way you have come into this competition."

Harry sighed and looked at Dumbledore, then at the wheelchair still sitting in the corner. Deep down, Harry wanted to win the Triwizard Tournament. But he couldn't risk another life-changing accident. He'd just barely started getting his life back and Harry wasn't keen on spending another year unable to walk. It was not giving in or choosing the path of least resistance. It was doing what was right… for him. "I forfeit, Professor," Harry said, looking Dumbledore in the eye.

Dumbledore nodded and stood. "I will inform the ministry. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry shrugged and after the headmaster left, Harry picked up his book again and resumed reading.


	7. Everything Changes

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that several readers had WTF moments about Harry forfeiting the Triwizard Tournament. I had a very sneaky plan involving Barty Crouch Jr., Lucius Malfoy, and Snape. BTW, any Snape fans should be warned that he IS EVIL is this story. But he's gotten very, _very_ good at hiding it. (Crouch, Malfoy, and Snape will be the Death Eater versions of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.)

Go on, _try_ and guess who's the spy and how he's known stuff. I dare ya… You'll never get it, but in the off chance you do, I'll give you a cameo in the story.

Anyway, Harry's forfeit was necessary because I needed him in a situation where he would be in the maze entirely on his own.

As for after the Tournament, Fudge has put out that the Death Eaters are on the rise, but neglects to mention Voldemort is back. But Fudge knows Harry isn't lying.

Read, review, and show your love.

* * *

Chapter 7 Everything Changes

Once Harry had forfeited the Triwizard Tournament, he found that he could actually focus on his schoolwork which he'd left neglected since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Rae had written home about Harry dropping out of the competition and while Blake was happy and relieved that Harry was out of danger, Kate agreed with Sirius that something seemed amiss.

Harry hadn't seen his adoptive parents since Christmas as both the Thortons had careers they needed to return to. But even still, it was nice to have loving, supportive caretakers for once in his life.

Also, now that Harry didn't have to battle dragons or creatures of the deep, his lower body strength was actually getting better. He still used the cane as his legs weren't all that strong yet, but he could now walk to and from classes.

Dumbledore had insisted that Harry not move back into the Gryffindor dormitory and as the private suite gave Harry some peace and quiet, he didn't argue.

All in all, the end of Harry's 4th year was looking to end on a high note. If it weren't for the dreams, everything would be perfect…

------------------------

"_The time approaches, My Lord," said a young man whose voice seemed slightly hoarse from lack of use. "The third task grows near and soon Potter will be ours."_

"_You did not follow my directions," Voldemort countered. "Potter's strength returns to him. I want him crippled! He will be unable to fight me then."_

"_But why cripple the boy… when you can just as easily kill him and be done with it?"_

_Voldemort seemed to consider this. "Do not kill the boy," he replied, firmly. "For Potter's undoing will lead to the elimination of Dumbledore as well. And only when that old fool is gone can I take Hogwarts for my own."_

"_I will bring you the boy, Master," the young man said, bowing low. "And you may do with him what you wish."_

-----------

The morning of the third task, Harry felt free for the first time that year. His exams were done and he didn't have to compete this evening. After getting up and taking a relaxing bath, Harry took his time heading down to the Great Hall. Leaning on the cane, Harry joined his fellow Gryffindors who—while disappointed that Harry was no longer a Triwizard Champion—gave him a hearty cheer when he sat down and pulled a platter of scrambled eggs towards him.

After breakfast, Harry decided to go down and visit Hagrid before going to watch the third task. However, just as Harry walked past the forest, a gnarled hand reached out from behind a tree and grabbed Harry's arm. Turning quickly, Harry gasped as he saw Mad-Eye Moody standing there. He looked worn and ragged, as though he'd been locked up for months. His fake leg was still on, but his magical eye was missing. "Professor Moody?"

"Keep your voice down, Potter," Moody growled as he pulled Harry deeper into the Forbidden Forest. "I've just escaped and I'd like my captor to think that I'm still trapped."

"Who captured you, sir?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Not important. They'll be found out soon enough," Moody grumbled. "But I need you to do something for me, Potter. Something very, _very_ important."

"What?" Moody pulled a bulge out of his cloak and Harry saw that it was the Triwizard Cup. "You put that in the maze this morning," Harry said, confused. What was going on here?

"No, my duplicate did," Moody said, handing Harry the cup. "The one in the maze is a portkey. It will transport whoever touches it to some secret location. I didn't hear where." Moody looked at Harry. "You _must_ swap out the cups. Otherwise someone else will be sent straight to Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "I understand, Professor."

"Go now," Moody said. "There are no shortcuts, so you'll have to navigate the maze. But Hagrid won't be bringing in his creatures until an hour before the task will start."

Harry nodded and limped off, the cup in his hand. Once he got to the maze, Harry started weaving through, trying to find the right way.

The hedges were dense and no sound seemed to penetrate the thick, dense branches and brambles.

Once, Harry had to sit down for a moment as, even with the cane, his legs got tired and sore. Checking his watch, Harry decided it was safe to take 5 minutes before heading on.

Finally, Harry found the plinth with the portkey-cup sitting on top. The dilemma now was how to get the cup without accidentally touching it and sending himself straight to Voldemort's waiting arms.

Harry stepped closer and without thinking, laid his hand on the stone base that the portkey stood upon. There was a jerk behind his navel and Harry gasped as he felt himself spinning away from Hogwarts.

The base landed first and Harry fell onto it, pain shooting up and down his back. The Triwizard Cup tumbled away and Harry's cane flew out of his hands. Sitting up gingerly, Harry tested his body. His legs hurt but he could barely move them. He wasn't sure if he'd injured his spine again or if it was just the shock of landing on a piece of solid stone. Either way, Harry was in big trouble.

---------------------------------------

Back at Hogwarts, Rae and Ginny were frantic. Harry was nowhere to be found and no one had even seen him after breakfast. Ron grabbed the Marauder's Map and he, Hermione, Ginny, and Rae poured over it, frantically searching for a dot labeled 'Harry Potter'.

But Hermione found something even more troubling as she searched the map. It was two names: Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch, Jr.

"Crouch?" Ron asked, bewildered. "I thought Sirius said he'd died."

"And what's Snape doing in the castle with them?" Ginny asked, pointing to the dungeons.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, you and Rae go to Dumbledore with the map. Tell him Harry's missing and show him the dungeons on the map."

They nodded and ran out of the tower.

"Ginny, find Sirius," Hermione instructed. "Tell him what we've found Crouch and that Harry's not on the map."

Ginny left and Hermione tried to think. How could they find Harry before something terrible happened?

---------------------------------------

The cemetery Harry had found himself in was growing darker. It was a gloomy place and in the dark, every shadow seemed threatening.

Finally, Harry heard the voice he'd been dreading since he arrived. "Welcome, Harry." Voldemort looked like a child as he was held in Wormtail's arms. Harry tried to get up, but sharp pain shot up and down his back. "I am sorry for landing," Voldemort hissed, softly. "But I wanted to be sure you could not escape. You're the guest of honor, you see."

"Guest of honor to what?" Harry spat as a fire started under a great cauldron.

"To my rebirth, of course," Voldemort said, before Wormtail dumped him into the cauldron of bubbling liquid.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given," Wormtail said, raising a wand so that one of the graves opened and what looked like a femur rose to be dropped into the cauldron. "You will renew your son." Wormtail then pocketed the wand and Harry watched in horror as a knife was withdrawn next. Wormtail held his hand over the cauldron and said, "Flesh… o-of the s-servant… w-w-willingly g-given… you will r-revive your m-master." With a quick, sharp downward thrust, Wormtail's hand dropped into the pot and he then turned to Harry.

Unable to move and frozen in fear, Harry could do nothing as Wormtail sliced Harry's upper arm and added the drops of blood to the cauldron, saying, "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

The cauldron bubbled even stronger and suddenly burst into red flames. When they subsided, a robed, skeletal figure stood there. When the figure turned, Harry's worst fears were realized: Lord Voldemort was alive again.

Voldemort smiled at Harry. "Thank you, Potter. I am glad to have the gift you've given me. Now comes my gift to you…"

The pain in Harry's body threatened to overwhelm him and the pain in Harry's scar made his head feel like it was about to explode. Blackness was swirling around him and before losing consciousness, Harry was only dimly aware of long, thin fingers grasping his arm tightly.

----------------------------------

Just as Dumbledore was about to signal Krum, Fleur, and Cedric to start into the maze, there was a loud crack by the entrance and Dobby the house elf stood next to the limp form of Harry Potter.

Cedric ran to his friend and soon Dumbledore and Pomfrey were there as well. Turning to Krum, Cedric shouted, "Keep everyone back."

Pomfrey did a quick assessment of Harry and looked frantically at Dumbledore. "He broke his vertebrae again—two of them. There's serious swelling." She raised her wand and put Harry in a full body bind so that Harry's spine would remain immobile until he reached the hospital wing. As long as the swelling around the spine was reduced very soon and there were no nerves damaged, Harry would recover quickly.

Once Harry was gone, carried on a stretcher moved by Pomfrey, Dumbledore turned to Dobby, kneeling so as to better look the creature in the eye. "Tell me what has happened to Harry."

"Dobby found Harry Potter. Miss Hermione asked Dobby to find Harry Potter," Dobby said, quickly.

"Was Voldemort there?" Dumbledore asked, fear rising up in him.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Dobby reported, sadly.

Dumbledore stood quickly said, "Go to Harry for now."

The house elf vanished as Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic came down onto the field. "Merlin's beard, Albus! What happened?"

"I am afraid that out worst fears have been renewed," Dumbledore said, gravely.

Fudged blanched. "No… Surely not! He'd dead, Albus!"

"I am sorry, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied. "But he his not. Lord Voldemort has returned."

-----------------------------

Harry didn't wake up until the following evening, and even then the pain in his body wasn't allowing his mind to form cohesive thoughts. Things floated by his mind… Voldemort, Dobby, Alastor Moody… the cauldron… none of it was connected or seemed to make sense. Finally, sleep claimed him again.

-----------------------------

Voldemort was pleased. He had his body back and Harry Potter was neutralized as a threat.

His loyal Death Eater spies were in place at Hogwarts and would be undetectable until they revealed themselves.

Soon, Voldemort's army would build.

Soon… not even Albus Dumbledore would stand in his way…

---------------------------------------

When Harry finally regained consciousness, he tried to sit up slowly. His back no longer hurt as sat up and looked around. Alastor Moody—the real one, Harry presumed—was sitting in another bed not far away and also sitting up. "How are you feeling, Potter?" Moody asked, his magical eye back in place and currently fixed on Harry along with the normal eye.

Harry tried to wiggle his foot and breathed a sigh of relief when his foot moved. "I'm okay, I guess," he said, grabbing his glasses. "Who was Voldemort's spy? I saw Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Crouch's son on my map of Hogwarts."

Moody sighed. "We don't know. I never saw anyone." Moody thought for a moment. "Crouch's son, though… interesting. He was a guaranteed loyal Death Eater but he had a habit of going off on his own plans when Voldemort gave him completely separate directions. I'd put money on him being my duplicate."

"But what about Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked. "He was talking with Snape in the dungeons."

"Snape was another sneaky Death Eater," Moody said. "And very good at manipulation. No one could ever figure him out. Not even Dumbledore."

"Could Snape be acting as a liaison?" Harry suggested.

Moody looked impressed. "You should consider a career as an auror, Potter," he said, nodding approvingly. "Mind works the right way. Yeah, I've thought of that, too. Especially when Karkaroff vanished last night. Karkaroff was a Death Eater, too, and named too many names to be welcomed back."

Another thought was rattling around in Harry's mind. "Who won the tournament?"

Moody grinned and nodded at the nightstand Harry's glasses had been on. Harry looked and found a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ lying there. On the cover was the headline: Cedric Diggory Wins Triwizard Tournament. Harry read the article and found one section in particular that caught his eye. _"Harry Potter deserves mention, too_,_"_ the article quoted Cedric as saying. _"Coming in not only as underage but also with a physical disability caused by a car accident the previous summer, Harry stepped up to the challenge. I know he forfeited, but to me, Harry Potter is the _real_ Champion here."_

---------

It was a few days till the end of the school year and Harry was locked in a battle of wills with Madame Pomfrey. "I'm not doing it," Harry insisted, sitting on the edge of his bed in the hospital wing, his arms crossed.

"If you want to leave here, you will," Pomfrey said, firmly.

Harry had been desperate to get out of the hospital wing but Pomfrey had made him stay put. With all his back had been through, Pomfrey had wanted to make sure that there was no permanent damage. Harry sighed and looked at the wheelchair he'd been stuck in off and on this year. "Do I have to?" Harry whined, frowning.

"If you want to leave, yes," Pomfrey replied. "And you're to _stay_ in it for two weeks."

Harry sighed and surrendered. Once he was seated, he headed out and to Gryffindor Tower. Giving the password to the Fat Lady, Harry was surprised when the portrait opened and he saw that he'd come in the middle of a party.

Wheeling inside, Cedric waved his arms to cease the noise before handing Harry a butterbeer and preparing to make a speech. "This year has been about testing different schools and how they train their students," Cedric said, grinning. "And I want to congratulate Harry on his efforts during the Triwizard Tournament." Everyone cheered and Harry couldn't help grinning. Cedric held up the Triwizard Cup and handed it to Harry. "You should take this, Harry. You won as much as I did."

Harry started to protest, but seeing the set look on Cedric's face, Harry grinned as he took the cup and hoisted it above his head.

Colin Creevey snapped pictures and Fred and George set off some mini-fireworks they had developed.

As the party wore on, Harry half-forgot about Voldemort's return. After all, what could he do about it now?

-------------------

The night before Harry would return to Privet Drive, Dumbledore arranged an extra special Leaving Feast. Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students again sat at the Gryffindor table and watched Dumbledore as the Hogwarts Headmaster made a speech. "I am thankful that this year has been enjoyed by all, particularly in light of the events which happened on the day of the third Triwizard task. For those of you who are unaware of what happened…. Lord Voldemort has returned to power. I don't have to tell any of you exactly what that means. Dark times are fast approaching and the alliances and friendships forged this year will be of the utmost importance. We must unite under one banner and fight our foes; else we might be crushed by them."

Listening to Dumbledore's speech, Harry looked around the Great Hall. The only people who seemed to take no interest were the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy looked very pleased with himself, probably because Voldemort was alive once more.

The following day as Harry headed to the Hogsmeade station with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Rae, Fleur Delacour waltzed over to him, smiling. "'Arry," She said, her French accent giving her voice a melodic ring. "I 'ope you will write to me over ze summer," she added, handing him a scrap of parchment. "Eet wuz an honor meeting you." With a kiss on the cheek, she turned and headed off.

--------------


	8. The Dursley Hearing

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Still haven't figured out Voldemort's spy? Cool. Trust me, it's a plan that will be devastating to Harry. But rather ingenious if you're Voldemort.

Oh, and if you thought I was easy on the Dursleys before... whell life for them gets even worse here.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 8 The Dursley Hearing 

At first, nothing struck Dumbledore as odd when he saw Madame Pomfrey heading down to the dungeons not long after the students had left the school. Pomfrey often headed to Snape to restock her various potions and supplies.

It was only when she came rushing past him, arms empty, that something seemed amiss.

Dumbledore hurried silently up to the hospital wing and peeked inside surprised when he saw Pomfrey take a swig from a small bottle.

Something strange was going on…

Once Pomfrey had swept out of the room, oblivious to Dumbledore, the headmaster snuck inside to look around. The bottle of potion was nowhere in sight and nothing seemed out of place.

Finally, figuring that old age was making him paranoid, Dumbledore left the hospital wing to prepare for his annual summer trip to the islands.

------------------------

Blake sat in his office at the police department, trying not to lose his temper at the memo before him. To his anger and disgust, Vernon Dursley had managed to swing an appeal to have his prison sentence reduced and the vehicular assault removed from his record. The abusive bastard was trying to get himself off the hook by claiming that Petunia had orchestrated the entire thing. That it was his wife and not Vernon Dursley himself who had abused Harry all these years.

Leaning back in his chair, Blake tried to think. According to the memo, the appeal board wanted detailed recollections from Harry about the abuse. These recollections were to be written down and would be recalled verbally in front of the appeal board at the courthouse.

But much as Blake wanted to spare Harry from giving intimate details of his abuse, he also knew that without the teenager's testimony, Vernon would walk and might even try to seek revenge against Harry.

Getting on his computer, Blake sent a return memo saying that he would be in the courtroom with Harry on the 21st of June for the appeal.

--------------

Harry was happy beyond belief to finally be home. True, he was under strict orders from Madame Pomfrey to stay in the wheelchair for a couple weeks, but even with that factored in, Harry knew he was facing the best summer of his life since he'd started at Hogwarts.

Since Harry no longer really needed help, he'd suggested that Dobby could stay at Hogwarts but the house elf had refused and swore to remain with Harry until released.

The first thing Rae had done was go to her room to begin her summer assignments so that she didn't have to worry about getting it done later. "She's a miniature version of Hermione," Harry said to himself as he put the few clean clothes in his trunk in the correct drawers of his dresser before putting all the dirty ones in the laundry hamper for Kate to wash later.

"Can Dobby get Harry Potter anything?" Dobby asked, after finishing unpacking Harry's trunk.

"No, I'm okay," Harry replied. "I think I'm just going to…" Harry trailed off when he heard Blake's voice coming from the living room. Heading out of the room, Harry grinned as his adoptive father came into view.

Blake, however, didn't smile back and Kate's happy expression clouded over. "Honey, what is it?" Kate asked as she sat down on the living room couch.

Blake didn't sit, but he looked at Harry who had wheeled in next to Kate. "Harry…" Blake took a breath before letting the bomb drop. "Vernon Dursley's lawyer filed for a sentence appeal."

"What?" Harry said, shocked. "H-he can't get out! He put me in this wheelchair in the first place! I almost _died_ because of him!"

"Harry…" Kate said, putting a calming hand on her son's shoulder. Looking at her husband, she asked, "Well, can we protest or something? Harry's right. We can't let Vernon Dursley go free."

Blake sank into a chair and looked at his family. "There's a hearing before the appeal board on the 21st of June. We'll need to submit a written record with full details of his life with the Dursleys and Harry will give a verbal account of the abuse before the board."

"I have to tell them everything?" Harry said, feeling sick. There was so much pain and abuse… and some of it he might not even be able to recall.

"I, uh… got a copy of your medical history, Harry," Blake added. "So we'll go through it together."

Harry nodded, the sick feeling in his stomach getting stronger.

-------------------

Harry barely picked at his breakfast the next morning and sensing Harry's discomfort, Blake decided to get the interview over with. Blake held a notebook and a thick stack of hospital records arranged by date with the earliest record on top. Opening the file, Blake grabbed a pen and said, "Okay, Harry, here's how we'll do this. I'll give you the date and injuries and you'll tell me what happened."

"Okay," Harry said, nodding.

"April 2nd… you were 4 years old and you had a broken leg," Blake said, opening the notebook.

"Dudley hit me with his bike," Harry said, dully.

"And June 19th that same year?" Blake asked.

"Petunia broke my arm after I accidentally mangled her shrubs when I was pruning."

They went on all through the morning and afternoon. Even writing on both sides of the notebook paper, the notebook was almost full by the time they started getting into Harry's Hogwarts years at which point Blake had to grab another notebook which was quickly filled. Blake flipped through the notes and sighed. "Harry, I think you're really lucky to still be alive," he said, putting the two notebooks together.

"Every time one of the doctors would ask me if the Dursleys hurt me, I'd lie," Harry said. "I tried to tell the truth once… Told one of my grade school teachers Vernon hit me." Harry laughed, ruefully. "Vernon kicked me in the thigh so hard he broke the bone. I was 8."

Blake noted that and set the files and notebooks aside. "The appeal board will review what you've told me and they'll ask you about select incidents. Probably the times when you were hurt the worst including last summer."

"You're saying I should prepare myself for that?" Harry asked.

"Exactly," Blake replied, leaning back in his chair. "Now… there's one little thing I want to suggest for the hearing." He looked around but Kate was gone for work already and Rae was over at a friend's house. Looking at Harry, he said, "I know you don't like it, but…"

Harry caught on. "You think I should show up in the wheelchair," He said, flatly.

"I know that technically you don't need it, but I think it will make a point," Blake said. "Just say that you wear out quickly."

Harry thought about the idea. It was sneaky and underhanded but considering everything the Dursleys had put him through… "Okay."

Blake smirked. "Hopefully all this will keep Vernon in jail for a long time. Petunia, as well."

-------------------

The day of the hearing, Harry was dressed in black slacks and a blue shirt. His hair was combed and as neat as possible.

As Harry wheeled himself into the kitchen for a quick bite of toast, the doorbell rang. Kate answered it and Harry was surprised to see Hermione enter the kitchen. "I had my father drop me off," she explained. "I figure you could use the support."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry replied, thankful.

Once everyone was ready, they all crammed into Kate's SUV and headed to the courthouse where the appeal hearing would take place.

In the courtroom, Harry saw Vernon and Petunia Dursley sitting on one side of the room looking livid as Harry came in followed by the Thortons and Hermione.

At 10:30 sharp, Judge Nancy Fairbanks, who was sitting in the center of the group of appellate officials said, "This hearing is to determine whether to extend or vacate the sentence of Vernon Dursley." Looking at Harry, she added, "Mr. Potter, I see you're still in a wheelchair."

Harry cleared his throat and replied, "I, uh, can't stand for very long. My legs wear out quickly, so…"

"Understood," Judge Fairbanks said, kindly. "Inspector Thorton, if you would give your report on Harry's abuse history."

Blake stood and read off his report while Harry tried to compose himself for what would happen next.

Judge Fairbanks said, "Mr. Potter, if you would come up, please?"

Harry wheeled up to the witness chair was and parked just in front. One of the appellate officials asked, "Mr. Potter, in a lot of these hospital reports, you stated that you fell down the stairs. Why such a consistent story?"

Harry swallowed. "The stairs were a favorite. Vernon, Petunia, or Dudley would push me down the stairs. That way it was an 'accident'."

"What were some of the things that would set your uncle off?" another official asked.

"All sorts of things," Harry replied. "Vernon would have a bad day… I'd bring a grade home from school that was better than Dudley's… I didn't do my chores right… If Vernon felt like it."

"Tell us what happened on May 29th last year," Judge Fairbanks asked, kindly.

Harry sighed. "I was taking some of Dudley's old broken belongings down to the basement. I missed the last step and sprained my ankle. Petunia and Dudley were outside so before they found out, I made my way back upstairs and wrapped my ankle before returning to my chores."

"Do you do self first aid often?" Another official asked, making a note.

"All the time," Harry replied. "Later, I over-steeped Dudley's tea and Petunia threw me out of the house. I…" Harry's voice caught and he had to take a moment before going on. "I was heading to the playground when Vernon hit me with his car as I was crossing the road. The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground. I… was having trouble breathing… and my leg hurt… and my arm… and my back… Then I saw Inspector Thorton kneel down next to me. He wrapped a shirt around my neck. Once his wife came over, she stayed with me while he went to deal with my uncle."

The officials exchanged looks with Judge Fairbanks who said, "Tell us about when you got to the hospital."

"I couldn't move my legs. The doctors had to put a tube down my throat so I could breathe. Later, they put another tube in my side to re-inflate my right lung which was collapsing." Harry found it easier to recall everything when he looked at Blake and Kate so he focused on them as he continued. "Later I was taken to surgery so they could fix my leg and back. When I woke up, my leg and arm were in casts and I had a brace keeping me from moving my back and neck. I could barely move at all. I couldn't feed myself or anything."

Judge Fairbanks sat in silence as she listened to the Potter boy recount the time he'd spend learning how to get around in the wheelchair and the time at his boarding school where physical therapy had helped him get some use of his legs back. When Harry finished talking, she asked, "What is your doctor's current prognosis?"

Harry licked his lips. "I'm getting stronger. The doctors think that I'll be walking on my own before I go back to school. I'll be on crutches or something, though. But at least I'll be walking."

The hearing adjourned so that Judge Fairbanks and the other appellate officials could determine a course of action.

Two hours later, Judge Fairbanks was ready to lay down her decision. "The appeal is denied." The Thortons, Harry, and Hermione all breathed a sigh of relief. "Furthermore," Judge Fairbanks added. "I am adding an additional 5 years to Vernon Dursley's sentence and 10 additional years to the sentence of Petunia Dursley. All available assets of the Dursley name are to be transferred to the Thorton Family to help with Mr. Potter's rehabilitation." She looked at Harry. "I am so sorry that you've had to go through this, Harry. And I hope you're back on your feet soon."

---------

At a fancy Italian restaurant in London, Harry sat with the Thortons, the Weasleys, Sirius, and Hermione as they celebrated the downfall of the Dursleys.

"Here's to Harry Potter," Blake said, standing and raising his glass of wine. "The Boy Who Lived Through Life With the Dursleys."

"To Harry," everyone else intoned.

-----------------------------


	9. Plots and Planning

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a very short chapter, but an important one. Voldemort's plan to keep Harry crippled is exposed and the spies are revealed.

* * *

Chapter 9 Plots and Planning

After the hearing, Harry's life brightened considerably. He'd never have to deal with the Dursleys again. He had a family that loved him, and a little sister who was definitely cool.

On the first of June, Harry was finishing up his essay for Potions when the front doorbell rang. "It's open," Harry called, distractedly. A moment later, Harry looked up to see a woman with bubblegum-pink hair standing in the kitchen. "Who are you?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Nymphadora Tonks," she replied, cheerfully. "But call me Tonks. I'm Sirius's cousin."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Tonks sat backwards in a chair and grinned. "Moody sent me to keep an eye on you. He's worried someone's going to do something so he sent me to watch you."

Harry shrugged as he added the last few lines to his essay and rolled it up. "I guess it would be nice for the company. Rae's out with friends and Mum and Dad are at work." Harry started to stand up and his back spasmed. Cursing under his breath, he paused for a moment before straightening up.

"Moody told me about what you've been through," Tonks said as she watched Harry gather up his things. "How are you doing?"

Harry sat back down on the kitchen chair and sighed. "I was doing fine at Hogwarts. But ever since that night in the graveyard… It's like my legs don't want to work anymore."

Tonks got up and held out her hand. "I think we should get you checked out. I know a small hospital that caters to muggles and wizards."

Harry took her hand and suddenly felt like he was being squeezed through a very narrow tube. When it was over, Harry was in a comfortable waiting room. He sat down one of the plastic chairs and Tonks went to the front desk.

15 minutes later, Harry found himself in a muggle MRI machine having scans taken of his spine. A short while afterwards, he sat with Tonks in an exam room while the films were developed.

Harry was starting to wonder if he should have left a note at home when the doctor arrived. "Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm Dr. Craig."

"Hi," Harry said, politely.

"How's Harry?" Tonks asked, eyeing the envelope in the doctor's hand.

Dr. Craig snapped the films into a lightbox on the wall and studied them. "Someone's been putting magical blocks on your spine, Mr. Potter."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, confused.

Craig turned and said, "Magical blocks can be natural or applied. Natural blocks usually occur in suicidal witches and wizards. Their despair makes it impossible for injuries to be healed. Applied blocks involve the Dark Arts. These blocks are designed to either stop a recent injury from healing or to worsen an old injury. The block on your spine is number two, I'm afraid."

"Can the block be reversed?" Tonks asked, hopefully.

"It would have to be undone using the same wand that applied the block," Craig replied.

"Second question: can you tell _who_ applied the block?" Tonks asked.

-------------------

To say that Blake Thorton was angry would be an understatement.

He was _pissed_.

Two days ago he and Harry had been taking a short walk around the neighborhood.

But arriving home due to an urgent call from Kate, Blake found Harry in the wheelchair _again_ and talking with Dumbledore, an older, gruff looking man, and a woman with pink hair in the living room. "What the HELL is going on?" Blake asked, setting his gun and badge on the counter.

Dumbledore quickly explained about the magical block.

Blake sank onto the couch next to his wife. At first Blake looked beaten, but then his face hardened. "I want to know who's been crippling my son," he said to Dumbledore, his eyes cold.

"There is only one person who had enough access to Harry to maintain a magical block," Dumbledore replied.

------------------------

"Dumbledore was _NOT_ supposed to find out!" Snape roared at Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy's Poly-Juice Potion had worn off and now he sat in Snape's study being chewed out by the younger man.

"Potter's little watchdog, Nymphadora Tonks, took him to Rowena Memorial Hospital," Lucius said, calmly. "They took a magical MRI of Potter's spine and found evidence of the block."

Snape looked livid and was about to start shouting again when the fireplace roared green and Barty Crouch Jr. entered the room. "The Dark Lord wants an update," Crouch said, eyes glinting manically.

"How many times did you apply the block?" Snape asked, hopefully.

"7 times," Lucius replied. "Enough that, even if removed, would still cause long term disability."

Snape turned to Crouch. "Tell him that. Tell the Dark Lord also that the only text which contains Potter's ultimate cure has been destroyed."

Crouch bowed and used the fireplace to go back to Voldemort.

Snape studied Lucius. "Your prisoner is secure?"

"Yes, Snape," Lucius replied. "Though my stores are almost depleted."

Snape handed over a box containing a number of vials. "Take a dose before you leave."

Lucius took a swallow of potion and in a few minutes, he had transformed into Madame Poppy Pomfrey.

-------------------


	10. Pieces Fall Into Place

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, I know, I'm being very mean to Harry. But the one thing that I've noticed in the books is that Harry doesn't really seem to know his full inner strength until the very end so this is a chance for him to really find out what he's made of.

Read. Review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 10 Pieces Fall Into Place

As July arrived, Harry flipped between anger and depression at his condition. His legs were so weak now that he was back in the wheelchair full time and nothing any of the healers tried to do could break the magical block.

As a cop, Blake wanted to crack heads and force someone to reverse the evil magic that was crippling his son.

As a social worker, Kate wanted to comfort Harry and get him to cheer up.

As his sister, Rae just wanted Harry to get out of his funk and stop brooding around the house.

But Harry's dark mood wouldn't lift no matter what anyone tried. He'd spent almost four weeks last year stuck in a back and neck brace unable to move. And even when the healers from St. Mungo's had fixed his injuries, Harry had still been unable to walk. It seemed as if his worst fears regarding the accident last year were coming true. He would be crippled for the rest of his life—unable to play Quidditch again and forever stuck in a wheelchair because of his useless legs.

The worst thing about the whole situation was that as best they tried, Harry's family could never understand how he felt.

"Harry?" Harry looked up from the paper he'd been doodling on to see Blake standing in the doorway. "Can I come in, son?"

Harry shrugged and wheeled around to face his adoptive father. "What?"

Blake sighed as he sat on the bed. "Harry… I know life sucks for you right now. But you've got to get out of this funk you're in."

"I'd feel better if I wasn't a bloody cripple," Harry said, miserably.

"You're right," Blake said, plainly. "Right now you're crippled. And according to Dumbledore the longer the block remains in place the less likely it is that you will recover." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only father he'd ever really known was giving up on him? As if reading his son's mind, Blake went on. "I'm not giving up, Harry. And neither are you. Yeah, you might be in that wheelchair for the rest of your life. But you can't let that beat you. You can still do magic. You have a girlfriend who would gladly switch positions with you. Your friends have been asking for updates almost every day." Blake got up and knelt next to Harry. "You are _not_ alone in this. If there is a way to fix you, we'll find it. If not, then you'll show everyone—Voldemort included—that a crippled wizard can still kick ass."

Harry hugged his adoptive father—No, just his father. The only father he'd ever really known. Harry felt Blake hug back and said, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Harry," Blake said. "I swore when I first found out about what you went through that I'd get you through all this." He pulled away slightly and said, "I'm standing by that promise, Harry. I'm going to get you through this."

------------------------

Voldemort was pleased…

A rather uncommon event, to be sure, but his plan to keep Harry Potter's meddling to a minimum was working perfectly. Well, except for Dumbledore finding out about the magical block. But with the block in place, Voldemort didn't really need Malfoy masquerading as Madame Pomfrey anymore anyway. Of course… Lucius Malfoy did wear dresses quite nicely…

Voldemort shook his head to rid himself of that thought.

The one person who would help bring Hogwarts down from the inside was Severus Snape; the one Death Eater that Voldemort had been sure would turn on him. But Snape's own rotten childhood had insured his place amongst the Death Eaters. Abused children were so easy to corrupt…

Turning his thoughts back to Potter, Voldemort smiled. The boy would have more pressing troubles to worry about now that he was stuck in a wheelchair. Spinal injuries were so difficult to heal and caused so much trouble.

Now was the time to slowly dissolve the hold Dumbledore had on Hogwarts… and the first way to do that was to get inside. Lucius and Barty would be unable to return as they had both been found out and the task ahead required finesse…

Snape was firmly in place at Hogwarts but he couldn't be used elsewhere…

But wait… Voldemort's smile grew wider when he realized who _was_ at his disposal. Lucius's son, Draco. The young Slytherin would be able to find new Death Eater recruits and help the army build

Yes, Voldemort's plan was coming together nicely…

-------------------

Kate wanted to throw Harry the ultimate birthday party to cheer him up.

Harry had been doing better and his attitude was improving, but the teenager still had moments of depression. It was hard not being able to help her son, but Kate had promised that she would stick with Harry no matter what.

Talking to the Weasleys, Molly Weasley had offered to host the party at their home—The Burrow—on the afternoon of July 31st. Harry would then be invited to spend a week there before Arthur Weasley brought him home.

With Molly doing the actual party planning, Kate turned her attention to Harry's gift. No longer able to move his legs, Harry was right back where he'd been a year ago and even the Imperious Curse made no difference.

Blake had suggested taking Harry and some of his friends to the United States for a week and with no other ideas coming, Kate agreed and made arrangements that afternoon.

-------------------

On the morning of his birthday, Harry awoke to find that Dobby had already laid out clothes for him and after a hot shower, Harry got dressed and headed into the kitchen where one of Blake's old coffee mugs was holding down a note.

'_Harry, Tonks will be by at 10am to take you to the Burrow. _

_Love, Mom and Dad.'_

The clock on the wall said Harry had 5 minutes and sure enough, Tonks apparated in. "Morning, Harry," she said, brightly.

"Hi," Harry replied, giving her a smile.

"I don't think anyone will mind if we bug out of here early, do you?"

Harry shook his head and gripped the armrest of his wheelchair tightly as Tonks took his arm. Soon, Harry found himself looking at the old house that the Weasley family called home. Harry rolled along the uneven ground to the back of the house where the entire Weasley family plus the Thortons, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, McGonagall, and Dumbledore stood with a tall black man with a gold hoop in one ear. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," The black wizard said, holding out a hand to Harry. "Delighted to meet you."

"Harry, you _have_ to see the spread Mrs. Weasley has!" Rae said, pulling her brother towards the food.

Sure enough, one long table was piled almost to the breaking point with everything Harry enjoyed. There was also another table loaded with gifts.

Harry turned to look at Mrs. Weasley who had bustled up and bent down to wrap him in a warm hug. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he hugged her back.

"Have something to eat and then you can open some presents," Molly Weasley said, straightening up.

Harry complied and helped himself to the buffet and a bottle of butterbeer and went to one of the smaller tables to the side where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Charlie were sitting.

"How are you, Harry?" Charlie Weasley asked, grinning.

Harry set his food and drink on the table and shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"You're getting pretty good in that thing, mate," Ron said.

Harry didn't reply and Hermione kicked Ron under the table before saying to Harry, "He didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said, shrugging. "I know that—short of a miracle—this is my life from now on."

"You're okay with that?" Charlie asked. "I couldn't imagine being in your position."

Harry tried to think of how to reply. "I never imagined that one day the Dursleys would go so far as to hurt me so badly… Then I couldn't imagine being practically paralyzed for the rest of my life." He looked at the others. "You can't imagine it unless you've been there."

Across the yard, Kate and Blake were sharing a firewhisky with Bill, Arthur, and Molly Weasley, Sirius, and Remus Lupin. "There's nothing Dumbledore could do about Harry?" Lupin asked, sipping his drink.

"Nothing," Kate said, shaking her head. "The damage is irreversible. Madame Pomfrey removed the block once Dumbledore found her. She'd been locked in the dungeons of Hogwarts since the first task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"I've talked to a few wizards I know who have studied magical blocks," Bill said. "No one knows how to reverse the damage."

There was the sound of breaking glass, and Kate yelped as she noticed her husband's bloody hand. "Blake!"

Molly took Blake's hand. He'd squeezed his glass so hard that it had shattered. Using her wand, she removed the glass shards and repaired the cuts. "Thanks," Blake muttered. "How about another drink?"

Harry had started going at his gifts which had included a book of dragon breeds from Charlie—"In case you ever have to battle a dragon again." From Hermione there was magical journal that would store entries when it was closed.

Harry's favorite gift, though, was from Sirius. It was an enlarged, framed photo taken at Harry's birthday party last year and, like all wizarding photos, the people could move around. "Thanks, Sirius," Harry said, grinning up at his godfather.

"It's nothing, Prongslet," Sirius replied, giving Harry a hug. "Happy birthday."

--------------

That night, before they left, Blake and Kate told Harry about the trip to New York. "There are 7 tickets, Harry," Kate explained. "You, me, Blake, Rae, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny."

"That sounds like fun," Harry said. He'd never been to the States before.

"And, if you want, Molly said you can spend a week here at the Burrow before we leave," Blake said, grinning at his son.

"That'd be great," Harry replied, eagerly. "Yeah, I'd love to stay."

Kate grabbed a duffle bag with Harry's clothes that she'd brought along to the party. "Well, that's why we brought along your things," she said, handing the bag over.

After good-bye hugs from Blake and Kate, Harry headed inside the Burrow where Molly Weasley led him to the guest room they'd set up on the first level of the house. Exhausted, Harry decided to go to bed early and with a little help from Mrs. Weasley, Harry was soon in bed and sound asleep.

-----------------------------

A little over a week later, Harry sat in Blake's rental van with Kate, Rae, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in New York City. The city was enormous and very busy. Once at the hotel, everyone agreed to just crash so that they would be ready to go the following day.

The next morning, Harry awoke and got ready to head out for breakfast. By the time everyone was ready, the sun has risen fully and everyone crammed into the van and headed out.

After breakfast and a walk around Central Park everyone went shopping before grabbing a quick bite to eat.

That evening, Blake drove down to Brooklyn and to an enormous outdoor concert stadium. Once everyone was in their seats almost in the front row, Harry leaned over and asked Kate, "What's this band named again?"

"Rascal Flatts," Kate replied.

"Is it rock and roll music?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Country," Blake replied. "It's Kate's favorite group."

"I met them at a children's center when I was getting my social worker's degree," Kate explained. "They were giving a benefit concert."

Harry looked amazed, but then he remembered that the Thortons'd had lives before he'd known them.

When the concert started, Harry was blown away by the volume of the music. But it didn't take long before he was jamming with the music and having fun.

That night, as he lay in bed at the hotel, Harry felt blessed to have the best parents in the world.

-----------------------------


	11. Shrinking' Your Problems

AUTHOR'S NOTES: An anonymous reviewer by name of Alex brought up a point that I admit that I have ignored which is that Harry's psychological recovery over the abuse from the Dursleys was very rushed and seemed to trivialize the child abuse issue. It was because of that review that this chapter was written.

I want to say that I do not want to make light of either child abuse or physical disabilities but without actual experience, I may let important details slide.

And as for the review from GinnyLover14, the fact that Dumbledore has been blind to a great many things was NOT an oversight in my writing, but rather a fact that Snape will be taking advantage of later. (Remember, Snape is an evil, rotten, son of a bitch bastard in this story.)

Read, review, and show your love.

* * *

Chapter 11 'Shrinking' Your Problems

"Harry, I want you to talk to a counselor," Kate said as she cleared the breakfast dishes one hot August morning. It was a little over a week before Harry returned to Hogwarts and while he was doing well, he still got moody.

"Why?" Harry asked, scoffing. "I'm fine."

"For me, honey? Please?" Kate asked, giving her best puppy-dog face. "I even found one who specializes in teenage witches and wizards."

"When?" Harry asked, shrugging.

"This afternoon," Kate replied.

Harry shrugged again and around 2 that afternoon, he found himself in a comfortable office talking with a Dr. Alexander Caine.

"How have you been doing, Harry?" Caine asked.

"Fine, I guess," Harry replied, casually.

"I've worked with Kate recently. She's a wonderful mother. Talks about you often."

"She mentioned that she saved my life?" Harry asked, a bare touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Kate mentioned the Dursleys, yes," Caine replied, politely. "She also said that you seemed to bounce back rather quickly from your years of abuse."

"The Weasleys helped with that. Mrs. Weasley… she was the first person since I was a baby who cared about me," Harry said. "Then Kate and Blake took me in…"

"You found that you were very comfortable with them," Caine added.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding.

"What's held you together, Harry?" Caine asked, curiously. "I've seen abused kids who've done some terrible things… even taken their own lives."

"Before I was 11… Sometimes I wished I was dead," Harry admitted, not sure why he was confessing this.

"And after you turned 11?"

"I started going to Hogwarts," Harry said. "I met friends… and actually found out that I was someone special. It gave me hope that someday all my suffering would end."

"Let's talk about the accident," Caine said and watched as Harry's face clouded over.

"Why?" Harry asked, dismally. "My _uncle_ hit me with his car then went inside to sit his fat arse on the couch."

"How did you feel about what happened?"

Harry was about to snap back 'how do you _think_ I feel about it' but he stopped himself. "I hate my uncle for doing this to me. And I hate Dumbledore for putting me with the Dursleys in the first place."

"What about last year and the Triwizard Tournament?" Caine asked.

"It's not enough that I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived who's been abused by his only living relatives but I have to compete in a dangerous competition when I'm near crippled?" Harry said, angrily. "And I'm expected to fight Voldemort—to destroy him—when I'm stuck in a bloody wheelchair for the rest of my bloody life!"

Caine leaned back in his chair. "If you could change _only one thing_ about your life, what would it be?"

Harry opened his mouth, then paused. He had a family now… friends… a girlfriend… Even the wheelchair wasn't that much of an obstacle anymore. "I guess… I'd change the fact that I have to kill Voldemort. If I didn't have him to worry about… I guess my life really would be okay."

"You actually use Voldemort's name," Caine observed.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Harry said, shrugging. "I'm not afraid of Voldemort."

"What about playing Quidditch?" Caine asked. "You can't play anymore, so…"

"I liked flying and playing Quidditch because I felt free up in the air. I had no boundaries…" Harry said. "Now that I can't play… It's a sport. And compared to the rest of my life… I guess giving up flying is a reasonable sacrifice to leaving the Dursleys."

"Do you think that, if you hadn't been hit by your uncle's car, you'd still be with the Dursleys?"

Harry thought about the question. Would Blake and Kate have recognized the trouble Harry had been in? "I don't know," Harry replied, honestly.

"If the Dursleys weren't in jail… do you think their might have ultimately ended up killing you?" Caine asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Given time and the right motivation… yeah, they would have murdered me."

"Unless you don't want to, tell me about being disabled," Caine said.

Harry leaned back in his wheelchair. Well, first there was the obvious. "I can't move my legs. I need help getting dressed…"

"What about in public?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I like being in the muggle world better. Then I just get pity looks. In the wizarding world, it's almost 10 times worse because then I'm the Boy Who Lived As A Cripple."

"Harry, do you mind if I talk with Kate for a while?" Caine asked.

"No, not at all," Harry replied. "I'll let her know."

Harry left the room and a moment later Kate came in, closed the door, and sat down on the sofa. "How's Harry?" She asked, politely.

"Amazingly… he's very well," Caine replied. "Curious, given what he's been through. But I wanted to talk to you about Harry. Tell me about how you first met him."

"I was upstairs talking with my daughter, Rae. We were discussing school options when my husband, Blake, ran into the house yelling at me to call the police because Vernon Dursley had hit Harry with his car," said Kate. "I called the police and told them to send an ambulance, then I went to see if I could help."

"Were you scared for Harry?"

Kate nodded. "His right leg was a mess, his arm bas bent oddly, and he couldn't move his legs. When I got in the ambulance with Harry… he told me that… that he didn't want to die."

"What made you decide to become Harry's legal guardian?" Caine asked, curiously.

"Harry didn't have anyone else," Kate shrugged. "And his aunt and uncle didn't even care enough to list themselves as Harry's guardians. And I've seen too many kids lost and hurt and alone…" Kate's yes filled with tears and she sniffled. "No child should be abused. I wanted to protect Harry. Give him a loving home and a real family. I adopted Harry because I wanted him to feel that he _was_ someone's son. That he was loved." A motherly smile filled Kate's face.

"What about the fact that Harry's crippled?" Caine asked.

Kate's smile faded somewhat. "I know that right now there's no real chance that Harry will regain full use of his legs… that he'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. But I love him like my own son. I'd do anything for him."

---------------

Dumbledore had been all over his office but he couldn't find _The Phoenix Compendium_. It was an old book written by Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw and had old potion recipes which could heal any injury.

But the book was no longer here and Dumbledore suspected that someone had removed it.

No, he _knew_ someone had stolen it.

How could he have let this happen? Dumbledore sank into his office chair thinking on his recent mistakes: not pulling Harry from the Dursleys sooner… not recognizing that Madame Pomfrey was being impersonated…

But as the headmaster sat in his office, he'd yet to realize his greatest mistake…

-------------------

In the depths of the Ministry of magic, in a room locked by the most powerful magic, a red flame appeared. It burned bright for a few moments, before the flame went out and an ancient leather-bound book appeared, a golden phoenix on the cover flanked by a badger and eagle…

-----------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Firstly, I want to thank each and every one of my loyal readers for the 38 reviews accumulated. I know, usually celebrations occur at 50 or 100, but this story has beaten my previous review record holding story 'Inside Out' which—I'll confess—sucks. But it was a first real attempt at multi-chapter writing, so…

But to all the people who have read and reviewed this story THANK YOU!!!! I'd give you all a hug if I could.

Also, this chapter introduces a new character, the new DADA teacher, Willow Gosermer inspired by…… reviewer Ms. Willow Gosermer!

BTW… I need a title for this story. Suggestions are welcome

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 12 Untitled

"How come you aren't coming with us to King's Cross, Dad?" Rae asked at breakfast the morning of September 1st.

Blake had his bag slung over one shoulder and a worn look was on his face. "Because I get to see the department psychologist instead."

"What?" Kate said, baffled.

"What for?" Harry asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Blake sighed. "Oh, we… brought in this guy day before yesterday. He'd been beating his kids to death." Harry looked away as Blake added, "I… kinda beat him up pretty badly." Seeing Harry's face, Blake said, "Harry, it's not because of you."

"He's right, honey," Kate said, as Harry wheeled up to the kitchen table. "Blake has always been a bit… overly aggressive when it comes to kids being hurt."

"Why?" Harry asked, curious.

"My father was a real hard-ass," Blake said. "Never beat me, but… he believed in hard love. Almost choked my best friend's dad one night because the kid was being beaten. Dad told me that protecting those who can't protect themselves is one of the noblest things a man can do."

Kate looked up at the clock on the wall. "Okay, enough chit-chat. Eat and let's go or you'll miss the train."

-------------------

While Rae and Harry headed off to Hogwarts, Blake was sitting in the office of Greg Alden, the police department psychologist. "I'm fine, Doc," Blake said. "I just… got carried away."

Alden shrugged. "The department thinks you're too ramped up because of what happened to your adopted son."

"Harry has nothing to do with my behavior," Blake protested. "I don't like parents who show their power by beating their kids."

"Well, you need to tone it down, Thorton," Alden said, warningly.

"I will," Blake promised. "And… I guess having Harry as my first case wasn't the best thing in the world."

"How is Harry?"

Blake gave a shrug. "Still in the wheelchair. He was doing better, but he… he hurt his back again and… Look, my son's crippled for life, okay?" Blake snapped. "Harry's fuckin' uncle put him in a wheelchair!"

"Thorton, I'm giving you a pass for now," Alden said, making a note in Blake's file. "You're a good man and a good inspector. But when your children come home for the winter holidays, I think you should take some time off. Be with your family. Understood?"

"Yeah," Blake said as he left the office and headed back to work.

-------------------

Snape had a limited amount of time to go over the finer details of the plan with Crouch and Lucius Malfoy. They met in the Shrieking Shack and crowded around a table.

"Dumbledore has grown slow," Snape said, a half-smile, half-sneer on his face. "He did not realize that we were crippling Potter or that Poppy Pomfrey was the one doing the dirty work."

"Handy little curse, wasn't it?" Crouch said with the usual insane glint in his eye. "One simple spell and you can make even the smartest wizard lose his mind."

"Ingenious," Lucius said, admiringly.

"Indeed," Snape agreed. "Will it wear off?"

"It'll lose its power in a few months," Crouch admitted. "But by then the damage will be done."

"Who will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Lucius asked.

Snape's sneer gave way to an honest smile. "Willow Gosermer."

Lucius and Crouch exchanged looks. They knew that Snape had known her years ago and still liked her. But would this be the one crack in a flawless plan?

------------------------

It had been 10 years since Willow Gosermer had seen Hogwarts but as she stood before the massive oak doors she felt as nervous as a first year. An understandable feeling as she would be teaching the following morning.

Willow had no idea how Dumbledore had managed to track her down, but now that she was here, she decided to go through with it. Opening the doors, she headed inside. Her trunk and supplies had already been sent to her room and therefore, she decided to go upstairs to inspect her classroom before going to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

------

Down in the dungeons, Snape paced frantically. He was furious that Dumbledore had hired Willow but he was even angrier at himself for letting his affections show to Lucius and Crouch.

But there was something needling in the back of his brain… some small, seemingly insignificant detail that was overlooked or ignored…

Shrugging it off, Snape turned to his private lab that was tuned to his specific magical signature—not even Voldemort himself could enter the room, even using Poly-Juice Potion.

Going to a shelf of five vials, Snape studied the potions, each brewed perfectly to the specifications written in _The Phoenix Compendium_.

Snape smiled as he left the room. Dumbledore would never find the room, nor the potions needed to fix Harry.

--------------------

Sitting at the staff table at dinner that evening, Willow kept sneaking looks at Snape. What the _hell_ was _Snape_ doing teaching?

Leaning over so as to speak to Dumbledore, she said, softly, "Don't you know Snape's one of You-Know-Who's top Death Eaters?"

"I trust him, Miss Gosermer," Dumbledore said, quietly.

"And you trusted the Dursleys, too," Willow countered, going back to her own meal.

Dumbledore considered this. Lucius Malfoy would need help with the Poly-Juice Potion and Snape was an expert at brewing it… 'Maybe,' Dumbledore thought. 'I should re-evaluate my faith in Severus Snape.'

----------

After dinner, Harry headed up to Gryffindor Tower with the rest of his classmates and found that his suite from last year was ready for him and Dobby was waiting in the small sitting room.

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter again, sir," Dobby said as Harry rolled over to the bed before sliding out of his robes and lifting himself onto the bed.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry replied as the house-elf hung the robes up along with Harry's sweater and tie which the teenager had tossed onto the seat of the wheelchair.

Once ready for bed, Harry slid back into the wheelchair while Dobby turned down the bed. "Can Dobby get Harry Potter anything?"

"No, I'm alright, Dobby," Harry replied as he slid under the blankets. "Good night."

"Good night, Harry Potter," Dobby said, extinguishing the lights.

------------------------


	13. Hope Is Rekindled

Chapter 13 Hope Is Rekindled

Willow was pacing her bedroom long into the night.

Something was wrong here at Hogwarts… she could feel it…

Some evil cloud that was slowly covering the castle…

Willow'd had plenty of experience with the Death Eaters and the Dark Arts. Three generations of her family—excluding her—had been sorted into Slytherin. Willow had gone into Ravenclaw but that did little to deter her family from trying to bring her into Voldemort's fold.

It was because of her constant refusals that Willow had been forced to go into hiding. Only three people had known how to find her—James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black. James and Lily were dead so that meant that Sirius had spilled the beans.

Sighing, Willow decided to try going to bed. She needed a good night's sleep to deal with her students the next day…

---------

The following morning at breakfast, Harry looked over his schedule which reported Double Potions first followed by Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Much as Harry hated Snape, an idea had been in Harry's mind for a few weeks, ever since Hermione had found a reference to an ancient potions book called _The Phoenix Compendium_. According to Hermione's research there was a potion for serious nerve injuries.

Maybe Snape knew where the book was or how to brew the potion…

Getting to class before everyone else, Harry hesitated before knocking on the door to Snape's classroom.

"What?" Snape's voice snapped, irritably.

"Professor Snape? I-I wanted to ask you something, sir," Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady.

There was a silence, then the classroom door opened and Snape stood there, sneering down at Harry. "What do you want, Potter?" Snape said, coolly.

"I-I wanted to ask you… about the… about _The Phoenix Compendium_," Harry said, trying to stay calm.

Snape's eyes glinted and he stepped aside allowing Harry entrance. After a moment's hesitation, Harry wheeled himself into the room and to one of the stations at the front of the room.

Snape stood at the front of the room and tried to think quickly. Potter could _not_ find out about the potions, or the book. Not that the book mattered since it had been destroyed with dragon fire. But still… After collecting his thoughts, Snape said, "_The Phoenix Compendium_ was written by Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, both of whom were masters of potion-making. The book contained formulas to heal even the gravest of injuries." Snape reveled in the hopeful look that lit up Potter's face. What a treat it would be to dash the stupid boy's last hopes. "Sadly… the _Compendium_ has been lost for almost 100 years. Dumbledore had me searching for it this summer. Evidence says that the book has been destroyed."

Harry's face fell and his whole body sagged with disappointment.

Snape soaked in Harry's delicious despair.

"Thank you for trying, Professor," Harry said as he started pulling out his supplies and his Potions textbook and watched as Snape wrote the day's potions and direction on the chalkboard.

--------------

"The book is gone?" Hermione said in disbelief. It was lunchtime and Harry had just shared what he'd been told by Snape that morning.

"Yeah," Harry said, dully as he stabbed a roast potato with his fork. "There goes my last hope."

Rae, however, wasn't looking at Harry and Hermione, but rather at the snowy owl which had just flown in. Hedwig landed in front of Harry and he took the small scrap of parchment and glanced at it briefly before showing it to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Rae. They all looked at each other, curiously yet cautiously.

Harry gave Hedwig a stroke on her feathery head, asking, "Who gave you this, girl?"

But the owl only took off and headed out the window.

Rae looked at the note again, taking in the words. _'Be careful who you trust, Mr. Potter.'_

-------------------

Something about the note sent to Harry was weighing on Hermione's mind and it wasn't just the words. Who could possibly know what was going on? Then there was the shape of the letters on the note. As Hermione stared at the note, she started to see things. Turning the paper sideways, Hermione saw three runes in the writing. She scribbled down the runes and grabbed her book just as Arithmancy class was about to start. Doing a quick translation, Hermione wrote down three words before grabbing her other books _'Phoenix… book… love…'_

-----------

That night, Hermione crept downstairs after everyone else had gone to bed. In the Gryffindor common room, she pulled her books out of her bag and started her research on _The Phoenix Compendium _anew. Combining the words in the note and the runes concealed in the words Hermione started looking at what she could find about the construction of the book itself. Someone knew that Snape was lying about the book.

But who? And if Snape _was_ lying, where was the book and how could it be found?

Despite classes the next day, Hermione vowed not to go back to sleep until she had good news to share with Harry in the morning. She owed her best friend that…

-----------------------------

Locked in the sealed room in the Department of Mysteries, _The Phoenix Compendium_ opened on its own and words written in the hand of Rowena Ravenclaw started appearing….

-----------------------------

Love was the key, Hermione discovered around 5 in the morning.

Like the magical creature it was named for, the book could resurrect itself from the ashes if true love and devotion was shown.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes open as she tried to find away to locate the book, but the pull of sleep was too strong. Hermione fell asleep still sitting at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room.

--------------

"Time to wake up, Hermione."

"10 more minutes," Hermione muttered.

Harry shook her shoulder again and this time Hermione actually raised her head from the couch she'd been found on. "You've already slept through your morning classes," Harry said as Hermione looked at the clock. "I spoke to McGonagall. She managed to talk Flitwick into giving you an excused absence."

"What about Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermione asked, sitting up. "And how did I get on the couch?"

"Dobby placed you here," Harry replied. "And Hagrid said not to worry about class. You can catch up with him later." Looking at Hermione's papers, books, and notes which were now neatly piled on the table, Harry asked, "Did you find anything?"

Hermione took a moment before replying. "I don't think _The Phoenix Compendium_ is really destroyed," she said, going to her books and flipping open to the page she'd been on the previous night before falling asleep. "If true love and devotion is shown… then it looks like the book… well, revives itself, for lack of a better term," Hermione said through a yawn.

"So… we might still be able to use it?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"If we can _find_ it…" Hermione said, shrugging. "Then, yes."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter will focus on Professor Gosermer's DADA class. Also, the Golden Trio has a gaurdian angel of storts and the angel's identity will be the last person they expect. 

Read, review, and show your love!


	14. Expect the Unexpected

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know, I know…. It's been _days_ since my last update. Well, that's because my muse went on vacation and forgot to tell me about it.

Hopefully, I've made up for my absence with this chapter.

I must confess, though, that I don't own the idea of the exploding chair. That idea comes from Lily Smith and her story 'Harry Potter and the Crystal of Gryffindor' which is my number 1 favorite HP fanfic.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 14 Expect the Unexpected

Fred and George Weasley had been planning their prank on Professor Willow Gosermer all night and had finally decided to go simple for the first go—a simple box of Canary Creams.

Arriving at class early, Fred left the on Professor Gosermer's desk and the twins took their usual seats in the back of the room.

Once all the 7th years had arrived and taken their seats, Willow arrived and gave only a quick glance to the wrapped box on the desk before turning to the rest of the class. "Today we will be working on conjuring Patronuses. You will all come up and one at a time try to focus on the happiest memory you possess and say the words 'expecto patronum'."

Fred and George were about to get up when the legs of their chairs exploded and they both fell backwards onto the floor

Willow looked up the Weasley twins as they sat, bewildered. "That, gentlemen—" she said, grinning. "—is called an exploding chair. Thanks for the goodies, by the way."

Getting in line with the others, Fred said to George. "We have to do better next time."

--------------

When the 5th years had Defense Against the Dark Arts later, the students were confused when Willow told them to put all their books, quills, and parchment away along with their wands. In the front of the room was a large trunk and Willow sat on top of it. She wore bright blue robes today which went well with her aquamarine eyes and blonde hair which was currently pulled back in a ponytail. "I know you've all faced a boggart before, but this time you won't be defeating it."

"Why not?" Ron Weasley asked, curious.

Willow smiled as she stood up. "I've done a great deal of research on boggarts and the fears they reflect. A boggart reflects your _surface_ fears. But these fears can be… reflections of your deeper _inner_ fears. Your secondary and tertiary fears, if you like."

Everyone lined up with Harry going first. Just as in his 3rd year, Harry found himself facing a dementor which hovered a moment before being forced back into the trunk.

Going back to his desk, Harry watched his classmates face their boggarts before going back to their seats.

Once the trunk was locked, Willow again sat on top of it. "Facing your fears is not about making something funny out of them. To face your fear you _must face it_."

"How do we determine our deeper fears from our boggarts?" Hermione asked, trying to figure out where the day's lesson was going.

"Well, now that would be easy, wouldn't it?" Willow replied, smirking.

----------

There was another mysterious note at dinner that evening. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Rae, and Harry put their heads together and read the following words: _'The answers you seek lie in the Department of Mysteries.'_

"Who could have sent us this?" Rae asked, puzzled.

"Someone who knows Harry?" Ron suggested.

"That's the entire wizarding world," Ginny replied, slapping her brother upside the head.

"Okay, but they also said that Harry should be careful who he trusts," Ron added. "So… maybe a former Death Eater? What about the new Professor?"

"No…," Hermione said, studying the note.

Harry wheeled back from the table. "I'm going to send Sirius an owl. There's something I want to ask him."

Leaving the table, Harry headed up to the owlery and called Hedwig before scribbling a quick note and sending the snowy owl off of her delivery.

-----------------------------------

Sirius was puttering about his home in Hogsmeade when Hedwig arrived. Taking the note, Sirius unfolded it and read:

'_Sirius,_

_Recently I've received a note from someone saying that _The Phoenix Compendium _is in the Department of Mysteries. I wanted to know if you knew anything._

_Also, what was the name of that girl you told me about before my 4__th__ year?_

_Harry'_

Sirius sighed. The _Compendium_ he'd heard of but it hadn't been seen in years. But if it were found, it would be able to fix Harry and the teenager would regain the use of his legs.

As for Harry's mysterious informant… Sirius grabbed a piece of parchment and sent a letter to Rita Skeeter.

-----------------------------

Rita Skeeter had once again been passed for promotion at _The Daily Prophet_.

And for once she didn't mind.

Rita's boss has wanted her to quick-quotes-quill an interview with Harry Potter before the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament and Rita had flat-out refused. Not because she didn't find the whole thing interesting…

But because Harry's physical situation struck a nerve with Rita.

Rummaging through her pile of owl post, Rita found a letter from Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather.

'_Miss Rita,_

_I wanted to talk with you as soon as possible. Could you meet me on Halloween at 11pm at the Hog's Head?_

_Sirius Black'_

Rita sighed. She knew that eventually one of Harry's friends would figure out where the messages were coming from.

-------

On a cool, crisp Halloween night, Rita found Sirius Black waiting for her outside the old pub. "Are we having a drink or what, Sirius?" Rita asked as she stopped a few feet away from Sirius.

"Not here," Sirius said and led Rita back to his cottage. Once inside he poured two glasses of firewhisky and handed one to Rita before sitting at the kitchen table. "How have you been, Rita?"

"Busy," Rita replied, amazed at how easily she and Sirius fell into their old comfort. "I've been trying to find out what I can about _The Phoenix Compendium_."

Sirius nodded. "Why would you help Harry like that?"

Rita sighed. "Because I remember what it was like being paralyzed, Sirius. I was in a wheelchair for _three_ years, remember?" Downing the rest of her drink in one gulp, Rita felt annoyed that her own ex had forgotten about her disabled years.

"Hey, I remember that very well, Rita," Sirius replied, taking her hand. "I just meant…"

"I want to stop Snape's plot," Rita said, quietly. "Yeah… _Snape_… not Voldemort."

"What does Snape have to do with anything?" Sirius asked, amazed that Rita was actually using Voldemort's name. She'd used to be too scared to use the name.

Rita got up and poured herself another glass of firewhisky before saying, "There's been rumor floating around for years. Snape's plan is to overthrow Voldemort and become the new Dark Lord."

"That's why you warned Harry to be careful who he trusted?" Sirius asked. "That was you who sent the message, right?"

Rita nodded. "I was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. I know my articles don't show it, but…"

In the dim light of the cabin, Rita's pale blonde hair seemed to glow. Without meaning to, Sirius leaned forward and kissed Rita on the lips.

Rita's glass fell to the floor with a crash as she grabbed Sirius, winding her arms around his neck.

Sirius's passion caught up with him and he found himself pulling Rita's robes and shirt off while she did the same to him.

A few frenzied moments later, the couple collapsed on Sirius's bed, arms around each other as they made wild, passionate love.

----

Hours later, Sirius lay panting next to Rita who was also breathless. "Remind me again why I broke off our engagement?" Rita said, rolling over onto her side to look into Sirius's brown eyes.

"Because I was in Azkaban," Sirius replied. Turning to look at Rita he asked, "Did you keep your ring?"

Rita smiled. "Bottom of my sock drawer," she said, kissing Sirius on the lips. "Should I pull it back out again?"

"Do you want to?" Sirius asked, a note of surprise in his voice.

"I'm not getting younger," Rita replied, smirking.

-----------------------------------

**DAILY PROPHET**_** REPORTER ENGAGED!**_

Daily Prophet_ reporter, Rita Skeeter, has announced her engagement to former prisoner of Azkaban Sirius Black. The couple had dated during their Hogwarts years and became engaged a year after graduating. However, Black's imprisonment had put an end to the engagement._

_No wedding details have been announced as yet. When questioned, Black was quoted as saying "Bugger off, you bloody sods!"_

--------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe the article he'd just read. Sirius and Rita Skeeter?!

"Does this mean she'll be your godmother?" Ginny asked, nose crinkled in disgust.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I never even knew they were together."

"Opposites attract, I suppose," Hermione offered, helpfully.

Harry, though, still looked stunned as he re-read the article. As if things weren't interesting enough…

--------------------------


	15. Deeper into the Mind

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Though I haven't done much with her previously, the character of Willow Gosermer will be playing a key part in Harry's 5th year.

Also, in an effort to add to my LiveJournal I'd like to put a request out to any artists interested in doing a picture of the Thorton Family plus Harry(able-bodied or wheelchair bound… choice is yours). I'll reward you with a few HP icons of your very own (Just where to find what base you want me to work from. Or if you want one of the ones I've already done… same dif.)

Read, Review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 15 Deeper Into the Mind

"Professor Gosermer, I still don't understand your assignment," Hermione said the following day in class.

Willow studied Hermione for a moment before leaning back in her seat and sighing. "Ooookay," she drew out before looking at the room full of students. "Apparently we'll have to do this the long way." Turning to Ron she said, "Mr. Weasley…. How many people in your family—not including yourself?"

Ron looked surprised but then he said, "8, Professor." After a moment's thought, he added, "I'm afraid of my family?"

"You're afraid of being _overshadowed _by your family," Willow explained. "But you have a one-up on all of them: you're the best friend of Harry Potter. And one day you'll have your own notoriety." Turning to Hermione, Willow said, "And you, Miss Granger, are afraid of failure. Failing your friends, your parents… But sometimes it is through failure that we become stronger. We learn from mistakes and use experiences to adapt and survive."

"What about me, Professor?" Harry asked.

Willow stood up and walked up to Harry, smiling down at him. "Harry, you fear the unknown. All your life you've never known what would happen to you. But you've entered all of life's challenges and you're still here. You're a true survivor, Harry." Turning to the class at large Willow said, "Your fears are a reflection. And it is up to you to determine what your true fears are."

--------------------------------------------------

_Snape lay curled up on the floor of an old house. Voldemort stood over him wand pointed. "You told me that the _Compendium_ was destroyed. Liar!"_

"_I _did_ destroy it, my Lord," Snape gasped. "But it turns out… the book can resurrect itself. I did not know this, I swear."_

"_If Potter gets that book…" Voldemort said, his voice low and dangerous._

"_The book is in the Department of Mysteries," Snape said, getting to his knees. "Locked in a room that even Potter will be unable to enter."_

"_If he finds that book, I will kill you first," Voldemort promised._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow fell early on Hogwarts. Two days after Thanksgiving the school awoke to find the cold, white, fluffy stuff falling from the sky as they headed to their classes. As Harry wheeled down the hallway to History of Magic, he was unaware that he was being followed. Just before he reached the top of the steps, Harry was shocked to see Professor Gosermer's disembodied head floating at the top of the stairs. "Professor?"

"Potter, you need to come with me. Quickly, now."

"But I have—"

"_Now_, Potter," Willow said, pulling the hood back up on her invisibility cloak.

Harry was starting to wonder where she'd gone, but then his wheelchair started moving of its own accord. After two hidden passages that he'd never known about, Harry found himself in small study which was lit only by fire in the corner fireplace. "What is this place?" Harry asked, looking around.

Willow removed the invisibility cloak and hung it up on a hook. "This is where we will be having our lessons, Mr. Potter."

"What lessons?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Occlumency," Willow replied simply. "The ancient art of protecting the mind from external penetration. I've been talking with Dumbledore and I feel it's best to begin your lessons now as opposed to waiting until some unfortunate incident."

"Well, how do I…?"

Willow smiled. "There are two schools of teaching occlumency. The first is simply to attack a mind until it develops barriers." Willow stood before Harry, her wand out. "I don't like that method. I will be teaching you what my teacher termed the 'safe haven' method."

"What does that entail?" Harry asked.

"Close your eyes," Willow instructed. She waited until Harry complied before going on. "Think of a place… someplace small with limited access… Someplace where you have always felt safe and secure."

"My cupboard back at #4 Privet Drive. No one bothered me there. I was alone…" Harry said, almost sleepily.

"All of your mind is locked in that place," Willow said, raising her wand. "Imagine a guard. A strong protector."

"Sirius… in his animagus form…" Harry said, imagining a big, black, shaggy dog guarding the door to the cupboard.

"_Legilimens_," Willow said, and very dimly she saw flashes of Harry's memories before she was forced out by a great, black dog.

Harry was panting as he said, "How did I do?"

"Very well," Willow said, grinning. "We're going to do it again. This time I'll be trying harder to break in."

This time when Willow cast the spell, Harry's guard attacked even more viciously, but fighting through, Willow managed to break into Harry's mind where she practically felt it when the teenager was hit by his uncle's car more than a year ago. Backing out quickly, Willow looked at Harry, surprised. "Was that intentional?" She asked, panting.

Harry nodded.

"Good job," Willow said, nodding. "One more try then we'll stop for today."

After the third attempt during which Harry forced Willow out in record time, Harry asked, "Why are you teaching me this, Professor?"

"Because Snape's a student of the attack methodology," Willow replied. "And Dumbledore is afraid that if he teaches you Voldemort will access your mind during the lessons. That left me."

"How come you're not a Death Eater?" Harry asked after a moment.

Willow sat down on the small sofa against one wall. "I guess your friend Hermione Granger did some research on me, eh?"

Harry nodded. "Three generations of your family were dark wizards. What made you different?"

Willow thought about it for a while. "I guess… because one day when I was 5 I got angry at my mom and I ran away from home. I went to a nearby park and I saw… all these muggle kids laughing and playing and having fun. They had no prejudice… no discriminations… I wanted to join them. I did… for a while."

"Then what?" Harry asked, watching a cloud pass over Willow's face.

"Dad found me," Willow replied, darkly. "Beat the bloody shit out of me and locked me in my room. But I knew that I didn't belong there. After I started at Hogwarts my _family_ tried to _persuade_ me to join them. I'm not a Death Eater… I could never be one of those wizards who think that purity of blood is more important than strength of character."

Harry started to head for the door when he stopped and wheeled around to face Willow. "You're a good teacher, Professor. Have a good night."

--------------


	16. Another Route

AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I'M NOT DEAD!!!!**

I've just been thinking a lot about this story and what I want to do with it.

And since this _is_ Harry's 5th year there might be the notion might be the notion that I will be killing off Sirius. I'm nice enough that I will be letting him off the hook. But, sadly, someone _else_ will be getting the ax. Not sure who yet, but I'm open to ideas.

To Ms.WillowGosermer, it won't be your character. I have other plans for her.

* * *

Chapter 16 Another Route

It was two days after the start of the Christmas holidays when Harry got home to #3 Privet Drive.

Wheeling inside the house, Harry headed into the kitchen followed by Blake and Rae. "It's good to be home," Harry said, after Rae helped him get his jacket off.

"Well, it's good to have you home," Kate said coming in from Harry's room. "How are you doing, Harry?"

Harry hesitated before answering. "Well… There… may be a way to… to reverse what happened to me."

Kate motioned for everyone to head into the living room. Once everyone was listening, Harry told his family about _The Phoenix Compendium_.

"And… this book contains the potion or whatever to fix you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "But… the problem is that no one seems to know how to get the book out of the Department of Mysteries."

"But if you _could_ get this book then you'll be able to…?" Blake looked hopeful, but he'd been down this road last year.

"Walk," Harry finished, nodding. "Yeah."

Kate looked down for a while. She tried to think. This was Harry's one chance to get out of the wheelchair and into a normal life. But what if the book couldn't be removed from its present location? Or no one could properly brew the potion? In either case Harry would be facing another crushing blow. Looking up at her son, Kate said, "Harry… I want you to leave this alone for a while."

Harry looked stunned but Blake agreed. "She's right, Harry," Blake said, sadly. "I know that this is what we've all been hoping for, but… What if something doesn't pan out?"

Harry hadn't thought of that. His hopes had been revving up ever since he'd found out that the _Compendium_ wasn't destroyed permanently. But thinking on it… they were right. There was a chance that this could be yet another disappointment. Sighing dejectedly, Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll… I'll leave it for a while."

"We _do_ want you out of the wheelchair, Harry," Kate said, hugging him. "But we just don't want you to be let down again."

"I understand," Harry said, hugging Kate. "I love you guys."

Blake and Rae joined in on the hug. "We love you too, big brother," Rae said.

-------------------------

Christmas morning, Harry awoke to find a cold, wet dog nose inches from his face. "Sirius!"

The black, shaggy dog hopped off the bed and quickly turned into Harry's godfather. "Merry Christmas!" Sirius said, jovially. "How are you this morning?"

"Aside from the rude awakening?" Harry said sitting up and throwing back the covers before moving his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm just fine. "Could you hand me my jeans and shirt, Sirius?"

Sirius helped Harry get dressed and into the wheelchair before following the teenager into the living room where Kate, Blake, Rae, and Rita Skeeter were sitting and waiting.

Harry was surprised at Rita's appearance. Her hair was straight this morning instead of curly and she wore a tan sweater with blue jeans. "Merry Christmas, Harry," Rita said, smiling.

"You too," Harry said, nodding. Then he noticed the thin gold wedding band on her left hand. Looking at Sirius, Harry asked, "You two eloped?"

"Yeah. Couple weeks ago," Sirius said, displaying his own wedding ring.

"Congratulations," Harry said, grinning at Sirius and Rita.

"Are we going to chat or open gifts?" Rae asked, throwing a package at Harry who caught it easily.

Harry ripped off the wrapping and found a new sweater from Molly Weasley. The sweater was blue with a broomstick and snitch on it. Pulling it on over his t-shirt, Harry reached for another present before handing out other gifts.

Once everything had been opened, they all gathered in the kitchen to tuck into a full breakfast of French toast, pancakes, bacon, sausage, ham, three types of eggs and grilled pineapple with fresh brewed coffee and fresh-pressed orange juice.

The morning concluded with an all-out snowball fight in the backyard. Harry was sitting on the porch with Sirius acting as a bodyguard but both of them had managed to get some good shots in before Kate called an end to the fight and ushered everyone inside for hot cider and fresh cinnamon doughnuts.

Sirius and Rita left around 2 in the afternoon and Harry headed to his room to finish his holiday assignments before dinner.

Rae, however, cornered her parents in the kitchen and fixed them with a steely look. "You guys are being really mean to Harry," Rae said, arms crossed. "This book is important to him."

"We know that, Rae," Blake said, sighing.

"Then why are you telling Harry not to—"

"Because… Because we don't want this to be another disappointment," Kate said. "Yes, it's a good plan… but what if for one reason or other this doesn't work?"

Rae's gaze took on a stunned look. "You guys are giving up, aren't you?"

"We didn't say that," Blake said.

"But you are," Rae insisted. "You don't believe that _The Phoenix Compendium_ can cure Harry. You think he's…"

Kate knelt down to better face her daughter. "There's… There comes a time when you have to be… pragmatic."

At Rae's confused look, Kate went on. "We're hoping this book helps Harry, Rae. But we have to be realistic. It may not. He might not walk again."

"I don't believe that," Rae said, stubbornly, before she ran upstairs to her room.

Kate stood up. "She acts like we've accepted this."

"Harry's shown us time and again that he's a tough kid," Blake said, putting an arm around his wife's waist. "But… maybe this is one thing he can't overcome."

-----

After putting the final touches on his essays late that night, Harry wheeled over to the bed and grabbed his pajamas to change. Finally, he settled down in bed and lay there for the longest time, staring at the ceiling.

When Harry had thought that the _Compendium_ would restore the use of his legs, he'd been able to go to bed believing that in a short amount of time he'd be able to start walking again.

Now, though, Harry's mind was filled with doubts. What if Kate was right and the book wasn't the solution he'd thought it was?

Maybe he should just take the easy route and give up. After all, being in a wheelchair was hardly the biggest problem. Harry sighed. Maybe he should just focus on Voldemort and let his friends worry about the _Compendium_.

Sitting up and grabbing his glasses, Harry looked around his room. Sleep was impossible now… his thoughts and doubts had driven sleep away.

Getting seated back in his wheelchair, Harry rolled over to his desk and the computer Kate had given him for his birthday during the summer before last.

Logging onto the internet, Harry surfed around until the clock on the corner of the desk read 4am. Finally deciding to try and get some sleep, Harry headed back to bed.

-----------------------------

"_He is giving up," Voldemort said, pleased._

"_He has none of his father's tenacity," Snape sneered._

"_This bodes well for my new plan," Voldemort went on. "We must double our efforts to retrieve the item from the Department of Mysteries."_

"_Yes, my Lord," Snape said, smoothly._

_-----------------------------_

Something was bothering Hermione and it had everything to do with Harry's new attitude when he met her on the train to go back to Hogwarts. Harry seemed more relaxed… more at ease with his disability. Accepting, almost…

"Have a good holiday?" Harry asked, once Hermione had let her cat, Crookshanks, out of his carrier.

"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding. "I went skiing with my parents. It was really fun. How about you?"

"Quiet Christmas at home," Harry said, shrugging.

"Harry…" When Harry met her gaze, Hermione floundered on what she wanted to ask. "It… it's good to see you."

Harry gave a half-smile to cover up his confusion. "Yeah, I missed you too. So where's Ron?"

---------

Harry may have been able to hide his thoughts from Hermione, but as soon as Dumbledore saw Harry at the feast that evening, the headmaster knew something was amiss. It was subtle, though…

"He's just refocusing his priorities," Willow said to Dumbledore as she helped herself to lamb chops.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked, politely confused.

"Potter," Willow said, giving her head a quick jerk in the boy's direction. Seeing that Dumbledore still looked perplexed, Willow rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Albus. I'm better at it."

"I assure you, my confusion is genuine," Dumbledore replied.

Willow sighed. "Harry Potter has not given up on walking again… he's just decided to refocus his priorities."

"Occlumency?" Dumbledore asked, guessing at how Willow had known that.

"No, he owled me last week," Willow replied. "Giving me an update on things." Noting the headmaster's surprised look, she added, "Potter's still not keen on completely trusting you again."

--------------

While Ron and Hermione were stepping around their thoughts on Harry, Ginny was the one who directly asked the question that night. Everyone else in Gryffindor had gone to their dormitories leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the common room. Ginny smiled at Harry as she said, "You know Hermione was wondering what's going on with you."

Harry sighed, running his gloved hands over his useless legs. "I'm not… giving up," he said, determinedly.

Ginny sat in Harry's lap and put her arms around his neck. "I know you're not."

"But…" Harry put his hands around Ginny's waist, pulling her slightly closer. "I don't know… this… me being unable to walk… it pales in comparison to everything else, doesn't it? Snape, Voldemort… That's more important, right?"

Ginny kissed Harry long and slow before looking into his green eyes. "I don't care if you can walk or not, Harry," she said, sweetly. "I've loved you ever since I first saw you. And if… someday… when you put a ring on my finger you're still in this wheelchair… I'll still love you."

Harry felt his heart ache as Ginny slid off of his lap and headed up to her dormitory. After getting a quick bath, Harry finally got ready for bed.

-------------------

The last thing Ginny expected when she headed downstairs the following morning was to see Fred, George, Ron, and Bill waiting for her in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Morning," Ginny said, simply, trying to keep the smile off of her face as she remembered Harry's kiss from last night.

"We'll be talking with Harry later," Fred said, as he studied his baby sister.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and got a look on her face that eerily resembled her mother. "I see," she said in an icy tone.

"You're 14," George said, trying to act calm even though Ginny's look was threatening to make him cower.

"And?" Ginny replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

Bill, who had a bit more backbone when it came to his only sister's glares said, "We're just making sure that nothing's going on that… well, that shouldn't be going on."

"Ahhh," Ginny said, with a dirty smile on her face. "You lot want to make sure Harry wasn't shagging me senseless last night."

Ron started sputtering angrily and Fred and George looked shocked at their sister's brazen attitude. Bill, however, blushed fiercely. "Well… I wouldn't phrase it quite so… bluntly… But, yes."

"My virginity remains in tact," Ginny snapped, forcing her way past her brothers. "And this conversation is now _over_."

---------

During lunch, Fred and George cornered Harry and took him up to the Room of Requirement for a 'talk'.

"Ginny already informed me of what you're up to," Harry said, facing the twins plus Ron and Bill. "I promise… I'm not going to sleep with Ginny until I put a ring on her finger…. Which won't be until _after_ she's 17."

"I know," Bill said, grinning. "I trust you, Harry."

Harry looked at Ron. "Do _you_ trust me, Ron?"

After a long moment, Ron nodded. "Yeah, mate. I trust you. Besides… Ginny would jinx you silly if you tried anything without her permission."

----------------


	17. Emotions Run High

Read, review, and show your love!

Author's Notes at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 17 Emotions Run High

When Harry entered the DADA classroom, he was surprised to find the room totally dark. Once his eyes adjusted to the minimal light coming in around the shaded windows, Harry saw that the desks and chairs were all strewn around. Willow's desk was overturned and the trunk containing the boggart was open.

Feeling the cold in the air, Harry knew the dementor-boggart must be lurking nearby. Pulling out his wand, Harry stayed on alert as he looked around.

Then he heard the rattling breath behind him. Wheeling around, Harry raised his wand and conjured a stag Patronus which drove the dementor back into the trunk which snapped shut before locking itself.

Instantly, the torches in the room burst to life giving off maximum light. The desks all righted themselves and the chairs scraped neatly into place.

Willow came out of her office, grinning. "Admirably done, Mr. Potter."

"Was that…"

"A test… yes," Willow replied. "Faced with an unknown scenario you were alert and vigilant. Well done."

Harry sighed and headed for his desk. "Thank you, Professor. But a little warning would be nice next time."

"It's rare that a situation gives you proper warning, Potter," Willow said, sternly. "You must always be attentive to the situations which can arrive at a moments notice." Walking up to Harry, she said, "I wonder if you would be so kind as to help me. Your friend Hermione will be here soon. I asked her to come early…"

Harry eyed the trunk which was shaking slightly before nodding.

-----

Hermione opened the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts and gasped when she saw Harry lying on the floor not moving. His wheelchair was on its side next to him.

Hermione ran to Harry and touched his arm but he did not stir. Feeling for a pulse, she found that it was strong. "Harry… Come on, Harry, wake up."

"He was attacked when you weren't here," said a voice from the shadowed corner. Hermione looked up and gasped when she saw Ron step into the light. He was covered in blood and looked like he'd been tangling with Lupin in his werewolf form. "Death Eaters, you know," Ron said. "You weren't here. You didn't save us."

Hermione felt the panic well up inside of her, but then she spotted the open trunk by Professor Gosermer's desk. Standing, she said to the boggart-Ron, "No one can save everyone… not even me. And my friends know that I would never fail them intentionally." Raising her wand, Hermione thought of the happiest moment she could and said, "Expecto patronum!"

An otter Patronus came out of the wand and started jumping all over Ron. Giggling slightly, Hermione said, "Riddikulus!" The boggart then retreated into the trunk which locked again.

"Nice one, Hermione," Harry said, sitting up.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. She bent down and righted Harry's wheelchair before helping him back into it. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Hermione," Harry said. "Good job, by the way."

----------------

"Your brothers think we're having sex," Harry said that night as he sat with Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room. They lay on one of the couches staring into the fire roaring merrily in the fireplace; Harry had his back against one arm of the sofa with Ginny's back pressed against his chest. "This might add evidence to their notions."

"My brothers are just overly protective," Ginny said, feeling Harry's heartbeat.

"So you'll protect me if Ron jinxes me into oblivion?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"You bet," Ginny said, closing her eyes.

After a moment, Harry realized that Ginny had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but the position was compromising.

Still, after a while, Harry himself drifted off to sleep, lulled by Ginny's even breaths.

--------------

Harry awoke the following morning to find Ron sitting at one of the tables. Panic sprang up in Harry before he noticed that Ron looked—surprisingly—amused.

Ginny woke up as well, saw her brother, and then looked at Harry. "Um… we fell asleep."

"Yeah, I noticed," Ron said, grinning.

"You… don't mind?" Harry said as Ginny got up and hurried up to her dormitory.

Ron shook his head. "Harry, if you tried sleeping with Ginny before she's ready… well, let's just say I think even Voldemort would be afraid."

Once Harry had moved from the couch to his wheelchair, he tried to flatten his hair which was even more rumpled from sleeping on the couch. "So I take it you're giving Ginny and me your blessing?"

"Just be good to her, Harry," Ron said, seriously.

-----------------------------------

There was a Hogsmeade visit on Valentine's Day and Ginny dressed appropriately by wearing a bright red sweater and an ankle-length pink skirt with boots.

Meeting Harry in the Entrance Hall, Ginny saw that he wore a blue sweater, heavy winter robes and a cloak and black jeans.

"Ready, Ginny?" Harry said, smiling.

Ginny nodded and headed out of the castle with her boyfriend, a hand resting on his shoulder as they went down to the village.

In the Three Broomsticks, Harry wheeled up to a table while Ginny bought two mugs of butterbeer.

"Hi, Harry."

Harry looked up to see Cho Chang standing near the table with Cedric Diggory. "Hey, Cedric. How are you doing?"

"Good," Cedric said, grinning. "I, uh…" He exchanged a warm look with Cho as Ginny came up to the table and set the drinks down. "Cho and I are engaged."

"That's wonderful," Ginny said as she sat down. "I'm happy for you."

Cedric smiled at Cho again before looking back at Harry. "Anyway, Harry… I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything… just let me know."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry replied. Cedric nodded and headed out of the bar with his fiancé.

"I wonder if Cho knows that Cedric is bi," Ginny mused.

"What?" Harry asked, perplexed.

Ginny giggled. "Cedric's dated girls… and guys. He had a mad crush on you last year."

Harry gaped. "Cedric is gay?"

"Bisexual," Ginny corrected.

"And he had a crush on… me?" Harry repeated, still not believing it.

Ginny put a hand on Harry's leg and whispered in his ear. "Cedric wasn't the only one who thought the fact that you're disabled was a turn-on."

---------------

"Hermione, I need your help."

"Music to my ears," Hermione said to herself as Harry joined her at a table in the library. "What do you need help with?" Harry cleared his throat before telling his best friend about the conversation earlier with Ginny. When he was finished Harry waited for Hermione to reply. "Well…" Hermione started, thinking. "I-I wish I could tell you that Ginny's… That she's off, but…"

"You mean some girls actually… they're actually attracted to guys in wheelchairs?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"It makes a girl think about… being creative," Hermione said, smirking.

Harry shifted in his wheelchair. "Uh…um, eh… W-well, wh-what about… you, Hermione?"

Hermione looked around before she replied. "Well… if you weren't dating Ginny… maybe…"

----------

As Harry sat in the Great Hall at dinner, he noticed that a great deal of the girls from all four houses were occasionally eyeing him, though they turned away when they met Harry's gaze.

Feeling a hand on his left arm, Harry turned to see Ginny giving his forearm a gentle squeeze. "If they try anything," she said, smiling mischievously. "I'll give 'em a Bat-Bogey Hex they won't soon forget."

"I love you," Harry said, gratefully.

"I love you, too, Harry," Ginny said, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

--------------

The next day, Harry went to Sirius's cottage in Hogsmeade. Since Rita was at the news office, Sirius was alone in the house which was just fine.

"I need advice…" Harry said when Sirius had opened the door. "On… on romance."

Sirius stepped aside and Harry wheeled in. Once the two males were settled in the living room, Sirius asked, "What do you need advice on?" Harry's uncomfortable look was clue enough. "Ahhh… sex."

"Well… yeah," Harry admitted.

"You and Ginny?" Sirius ventured.

Harry nodded. "N-not right now, though. She's only 14. A-and I don't want to… you know."

"Okay…" Sirius said, thinking. "First of all, Prongslet, you just need to relax. You're getting overwhelmed by your feelings. Just… let things happen. Your mum… Lily… she always believed that love always progressed just like it's meant to."

Harry nodded and after a while, he asked, "What about… you know… _how_ to do things?"

This question made Sirius blink. "Well…" Looking at Harry, he asked, "I guess I have to ask, but…"

Harry blushed fiercely. "Yes, I still work, Sirius."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Then don't worry. You'll fumble for a while but eventually get into a rhythm."

"If you say so, Sirius," Harry said, shrugging.

-------

When Harry got back to Hogwarts for dinner, there was a buzz about the Gryffindor table.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he wheeled up to the front of the table where Ginny was waiting for him.

Ginny smirked. "Ron and Hermione were snogging in a broom cupboard just after lunch."

"What?" Harry said, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, Fred and George caught them when they were trying to hide from Filch," Ginny said, quietly.

"I knew they'd end up together," Harry said. "Yin and Yang, those two."

After they ate, Ginny and Harry headed up to one of the unused classrooms on the 6th floor to talk. "Harry… I know that you… Um…"

Harry could sense the topic of the impending conversation and decided to fib his way out of the talk at hand. "Um, Ginny… I… I'm not… Uh, I can't really…"

"Oh…" Ginny said, a slight note of disappointment in her voice. But her face quickly brightened. "It doesn't matter, Harry. I love you. Even if you and I can't… well, you know." Harry held out a hand to Ginny who took it before Harry pulled her onto his lap. After they shared a deep and passionate kiss, Ginny fixed Harry with a look. "I thought you couldn't…"

Harry blushed. "I thought not. Uh…"

"Room of Requirement?" Ginny suggested, heading for the door.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, I know. Usually my notes are at the start of the chapter but I couldn't say anything for fear of spoiling the ending.

As far as Harry and Ginny… Did they? Didn't they? I'm honestly not sure yet. Maybe they only went halfway. I don't know.

And as for the death at the end… sadly I have decided. Kate will be sacrificing herself for Harry.


	18. The Unthinkable

(A/N's at the bottom)

Chapter 18 The Unthinkable

* * *

"Did you and Ginny…?" Sirius was studying Harry as they sat together Monday evening in Harry's small common room.

Harry shook his head. "No… well…. Yeah, no." After a pause, Harry added, "Since I couldn't move my legs it was… awkward."

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry, Harry. How's Ginny?"

"I think she's okay with waiting," Harry replied. "It wasn't…"

"Better luck next time," Sirius said, grinning. "Don't worry. When the time is right everything will happen the way it should."

--------------------

Kate wasn't quite sure who would by knocking at the door at 5am. Throwing on a bathrobe, she headed to the front door and let out a scream when the door flew open and three people in hooded robes and masks barged inside. "Blake!"

Blake came tearing out of the bedroom and down the stairs, gun in his hand. "Police! Freeze!"

One of the masked intruders was holding Kate and he had a wand pressed to her neck like a dagger. "Drop it or she dies, muggle."

Blake shifted the gun slightly. "I don't think so." He fired at the Death Eater's head and he fell to the ground, dead. Kate dashed over to behind her husband. "Are you okay, Kate?" Blake asked, training his gun on one of the other Death Eaters.

There was a flash of red light and Blake went flying across the hall hitting the wall and lying motionless on the ground. "Blake!" Kate started to run to her husband, but another Death Eater appeared and grabbed Kate. "Let go of me! Help! HELP!"

"No one is coming to help," said a low, hissing voice. Kate froze when she saw the terrible face of Lord Voldemort.

"What do you want with me?" Kate asked, terrified. "Please… Please don't kill me."

"I will not kill you yet," Voldemort said softly. "You will be of great use to me… as bait for your son."

At the mention of Harry, Kate kicked and fought but the person holding her was too strong.

With a loud 'crack' the Death Eaters and Voldemort vanished.

-------

When Blake finally came to, he was surprised to see Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt standing over him.

"Take it easy," Kingsley said as Blake sat up. "You're lucky to be alive. We had to do some quick healing to fix your injuries."

"Kate!" Blake exclaimed, getting to his feet. "They took her!"

"We know," Tonks said, sadly. "Harry had a vision… but by the time he got to Dumbledore's office and we were alerted…"

Blake paced anxiously, trying to think. "We've got to find her."

"We're trying," Kingsley assured Blake. "But she's surrounded by strong magic and she's hard to track."

"Please," Blake begged. "Find my wife before they do something to her."

----------------------------------

"Harry, stop and think about this for one second, _please_," Hermione begged as Harry started getting dressed.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Rae were all in the bedroom of Harry's suite and all were concerned. "Harry—"

Rae's protests were interrupted when Harry said, "Voldemort has you—_our_ mother. I'm not going to lose another parent, Rae."

"Then we're coming with you, Harry," Ron said. "Give us just a moment to—"

"There's no time for that, Ronald!" Hermione said, giving her wand a wave so that everyone was dressed. "If we're going we have to go now."

"How are we getting to London?" Ginny asked as they all headed out of Gryffindor Tower.

"The only way the five of us can get to London," Harry said, stopping and holding out his arm. "Fawkes," he called and a moment later, the beautiful gold and crimson bird perched on Harry's outstretched arm. "Fawkes, the five of us need to get to the Ministry of Magic." The bird blinked at Harry then spread his wings. "Everyone hold on!" Harry said and the other four students grabbed onto Harry's wheelchair just before they were engulfed in flames.

-------

Kate knew she was going to die… Voldemort had placed his three most loyal Death Eaters as her guards and though they'd been forbidden from harming her, Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Barty Crouch Jr. had relished in inflicting emotional and verbal abuse.

When they left her alone for a moment, Kate closed her eyes and willed herself to think of Blake, Rae, and Harry. They would be okay if she was gone. Praying to anyone who would listen, Kate whispered, "Please protect my family."

---------------

Once in the Ministry of Magic, Harry tried to think where they might be keeping Kate. The Department of Mysteries was the best guess and all five students headed to the elevators.

Once in the Department of Mysteries, Harry saw someone unconscious down at the end of the hallway. "Come on," He said, quietly. "Wands out and stay alert."

Harry went first, trying to wheel along as quietly as possible. Finally, Harry made out who was at the end of the hallway. "Mum!" He said and hurried over.

Rae knelt down and shook her mother's shoulder. "Mom. Mom!"

Kate stirred and blinked as she looked up at Harry, Rae, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Rescuing you," Rae said, standing and helping her mother up.

"Thanks," Kate said, morosely. "But you should have stayed away. Lucius Malfoy's here somewhere. He knocked me out so I don't know where he vanished to."

Harry opened the door next to where Kate had been lying and looked into a room filled with doors. "Well… it looks like we have to go in here."

"Lead the way, Harry," Rae said, nodding at her brother.

They all stepped into the circular room and as soon as the door closed the walls began spinning so fast that the torches on the wall were merely an orange blur. When the walls stopped spinning, no one knew where to go, much less where the exit was.

"I guess we start checking doors," Hermione suggested, opening one then screaming.

Five Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy burst into the round room. "Hello, Mr. Potter… Mrs. Thorton."

"You want them, you'll have to kill me first," Kate said, stepping in front of the kids.

"But I don't think that Potter wants you to do that," Lucius said, silkily. "Because something that he wants is behind one of these doors."

Hermione's eyes widened. "_The Phoenix Compendium_," she said with dawning comprehension.

"Very good, Miss Granger," Lucius said, smiling. Turning to Harry, Malfoy Sr. went on. "We will allow you to retrieve the book, Potter… if you do something for us first."

"Harry, think about this," Ron said, carefully.

"I'll go…" Harry said. "If you swear that you won't harm my friends, sister, or mother."

Lucius held out his right hand and Harry shook it. "As you wish. Now come with me, Potter."

Disappearing through the door the Death Eaters had come through Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Rae, and Kate waited for Harry to return.

Ron held Hermione and Ginny's hands and Kate put a protective arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Harry came back followed by Lucius Malfoy who was clutching a glass orb in his hand. "Now what about the book?" Harry said, wheeling around to face Lucius.

"The chamber it is trapped in can only be opened by one person," Lucius said, smiling evilly. "That would be your adoptive mother…"

Harry turned to look at Kate who looked shocked. "Me?" Kate said, quietly.

"You took poor Mr. Potter into your home and raised him as your own," Lucius Malfoy said with fake-sincerity. "The door can only be opened by one who shows true love… and sacrifice." With a flick of his wand, all the doors in the room opened except one. "Go ahead, Potter. At lease this time you can say good-bye to your mother before she dies."

"Mum, no… It's not worth it," Harry said, pleading with Kate.

Kate stepped in front of Harry and knelt down so she was level with him. "Harry, the best thing I have done with my life is being a mother to Rae and you. I love you."

"Mom…" Rae said, rushing to hug her mother.

Kate hugged Rae and then said. "Listen to Harry and your father, Rainey. I love you. You're my little girl and I love you dearly." Turning to Harry and hugging him, Kate said, "Take care of Rae, okay?" Harry and Rae gave their mother one final hug. "I love you both. I will always be with you."

Standing, tears in her eyes, Kate shot a last venomous look at Lucius Malfoy before she closed her hand over the door handle and turned.

Opening the door, a shockwave went through the room, knocking everyone to the ground. Lucius Malfoy dropped the glass orb he held and Harry had a split-second view of a ghostly figure before he turned to look at where Kate had been standing. The Death Eaters apparated away as Harry and Rae went to where Kate's body lay. She looked peaceful… almost as if she was simply sleeping… she'd simply fallen to the ground on her side.

Rae stepped into the room and emerged holding a large, leather-bound volume with a phoenix, badger, and eagle on the cover. She held it out to Harry who took it tentatively.

"Harry?"

Looking up Harry saw Sirius, Lupin, Kingsley, and Tonks come into the room.

Sirius went to Kate's side and felt for a pulse. Looking up at the others Sirius said, "She's… she's dead."

Tonks took Rae into her arms as the young girl had started crying loudly.

Harry just stared at the book in his lap, trying to decide if it was worth it. It wasn't… Harry felt hot, angry tears burn his eyes. He'd happily give up any hope of regaining the use of his legs if it meant the he'd have Kate in his life. Lupin got behind Harry's wheelchair and started pushing the teenager out of the Department of Mysteries.

--------------

Once back at Hogwarts, everyone gathered in Dumbledore's office except Rae and Harry who went to the hospital wing where Kate's body had been taken. A curtain was drawn around the bed where Kate's body now lay.

"This is your fault," Rae said, quietly, unable to make eye contact with Harry. "This isn't fair."

"You had 12 years with a loving mother and father," Harry said, evenly. "I spent 12 getting the shit beat out of me. I was hit by a car… I lost the use of my legs… and for a second time I lost my mother." Harry waited until Rae looked at him. "I would burn the book in Hell itself if it would bring her back."

"How am I supposed to get through this?" Rae asked, starting to cry again.

"I never knew my real parents," Harry said. "I've learned about hem, but… I don't have any real memories. But… you just keep going. There'll be bad days and good days…"

Rae went to Harry and sat on his lap, holding him. Harry put his arms around his sister and tried to believe that this wouldn't be the worst thing to happen.

Things had to get better.

---------------

Since Snape had left Hogwarts under mysterious circumstances, Hermione sat in his office reading through _The Phoenix Compendium_. There were potions designed to cure diseases Hermione'd never even _heard_ of. Near the back Hermione found the potion to heal permanent spinal cord injuries and repair the nerves in Harry's back and legs. It wasn't complicated, but some of the ingredients would be difficult to obtain.

But it was the last potion written in the book that made Hermione gape.

-------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I tried to do it! I want to do it! But I just can't!


	19. Good News and Bad News

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a baby chapter, but the next one will be longer. And if you were unclear of what I couldn't do last chapter this one should clear things up.

* * *

Chapter 19 Good News and Bad news

When Blake arrived in the Hogwarts hospital wing, he hugged Harry and Rae tightly before going to Kate's side and taking her cold hand, tears falling down his cheeks. "Kate… baby… I don't want you to leave me…"

"She—" Harry choked back a sob as he said, "She died… so that I could have my life back."

"That sounds like Kate," Blake said, a sad smile on his face.

"Dad…" Harry used the word tentatively. Would Blake still consider Harry his son after this?"

Blake turned as Harry wheeled up next to him. Squeezing his son's shoulder, Blake said, "It's not your fault, Harry. I don't blame you."

"I'd give anything to have her back," Harry said, starting to cry again.

Blake hugged Harry and Rae tightly. "I know, Harry… But w-we've got to tough this thing out, okay?"

"I don't want to be tough," Rae said, sobbing. "I w-want M-Mon back."

----------

"Hagrid?" Hermione knocked insistently on the door to Hagrid's hut and after a while, he finally opened the door.

"Hermione. How are you?" Hagrid asked, stepping aside to let the girl enter.

"I need help, Hagrid. And fast," Hermione said. "I need unicorn blood… willingly given."

Hagrid's face clouded over. "Unicorns are hard enough to catch, Hermione. Let alone getting one to give you blood voluntarily. What's this about?"

"Kate Thorton was killed last night," Hermione said, holding up _The Phoenix Compendium_. "If the potion in here is administered within 24 hours, I can bring her back."

Hagrid sighed, but he nodded. Grabbing his crossbow and pocketing some sugar cubes, he headed out of his hut, Hermione following close behind as they went into the Forbidden Forest.

----------

Hermione checked her watch as she sat down in the Potions classroom and began brewing her potions. One was the potion to fix Harry but as it had to simmer for 10 hours, she was just getting it started while she brewed the revival potion. Finely powdered unicorn horn and tail along with the blood—willingly given from a fine female unicorn… Hermione remembered the look on the creature's face as Hagrid spoke, trying to explain to one of the most magical creatures on earth that its blood would bring back an innocent and loving woman.

The potion turned silver as Hermione added mandrake root, and the feathers, tears and blood—again willingly given—from Fawkes the phoenix.

But as Hermione watched the potion turn pure white, she noticed the final ingredient. 'Tears and blood of a loved one'.

She needed Harry for this… Kate had died for him so it seemed right that Harry's blood should be used.

Charming the small cauldron to follow her and tucking the _Compendium_ under her arm, Hermione headed up to the Hospital wing. When Harry saw her, she said, "I need your blood, Harry."

Harry sighed as he looked at the book Hermione held. "I don't want to do it, Hermione. I don't care if I never walk again."

"Harry, let me show you something," Hermione said, opening the book and setting it on an empty bed. Harry wheeled over and looked at the last page.

"'To Reawaken the Dead'?" Harry said, stunned.

"But it only works if done within 24 hours," Hermione said, looking at the clock. "And we're running out of time."

Harry nodded and held out his hand after pulling off one of his gloves.

Hermione pulled out a knife and sliced Harry's palm so that blood dripped into the waiting cauldron. The potion turned red for a moment before returning to pure white.

While Harry pressed a handkerchief to his bleeding hand, Hermione filled a vial with the potion and walked over to Kate. She gently tipped the potion into Kate's mouth and Blake lifted his wife's head and shoulders up so the liquid could run down her throat.

Blake lay Kate back down and waited…

At first nothing happened, but as the minutes ticked past. Rae gasped as her mother's chest started to rise and fall.

The breaths became stronger and after 30 minutes, Kate's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, coughing. "What—what happened?"

"Mum!" Harry cried and wheeled forward to hug Kate. Rae also hugged Kate and after a moment of stunned disbelief, Blake held out a hand to his wife.

Kate took Blake's hand but as he pulled her to him, Kate's legs collapsed, and Blake had to grab her to keep her from falling to the ground. "Blake…" Kate said, a note of fear in her voice. "I… I can't move my legs."

--------------


	20. Roles Are Reversed

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter actually blends from the previous chapter so I suggest reading the last part of chapter 19 before you start on this one.

As far as Kate… since Hermione used Harry's blood for the potion, Kate ended up with Harry's disability.

I didn't want to kill off Kate mostly because my own mother is always complaining about the high numbers of dead mothers in books, TV, and movies

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 20 Roles Are Reversed

"What?" Blake said as he helped Kate sit on the bed.

"I can't move my legs," Kate repeated.

"The potion," Harry said, looking at Hermione. "You used my blood and…"

"Well…" Hermione said, thinking quickly. "The potion I made to fix Harry will be ready tomorrow. Maybe it will work on Kate as well."

----------

The following day Kate and Harry both swallowed doses of potion and waited for it to kick in.

After a long hour, Harry was able to slowly move his toes.

Kate, however, still couldn't move her legs.

"Okay," Blake said, trying to keep himself collected. "We can deal with this."

"Deal with what?" Kate said, annoyed. "Blake, Harry won't be able to walk on his own for _months_. And now that I'm…" Kate stopped and let out a long sigh. "I'm crippled, Blake. I can't move my legs… I'm going to be in a wheelchair."

"You're alive," Blake said, taking his wife's hand. "That's all I care about. We will get through this together."

Harry nodded. "He's right. It'll be okay."

----------

Two days after Kate's return from the dead, Dumbledore contacted a physical therapist at Rowena Memorial Hospital who came to help Harry get back on his feet and get Kate used to her own wheelchair.

--

After Harry finished his last O.W.L. on a warm May afternoon, he headed back upstairs to the Room of Requirement where a physical therapy room was set up. Once inside the Room, Harry's robes and Hogwarts uniform changed into a pair of workout shorts and a t-shirt.

"How were your exams, Harry?" asked Sherri Nichols, Harry's therapist, as she came towards him.

"Didn't do too badly," Harry replied, wheeling over to a waist-height stack of mats. After moving over to the mats and lying flat on his back, Sherri took one of Harry's legs and started doing flexes.

"After you're warmed up here, we'll try doing reps on the bars, okay?" Sherri said as Blake and Kate came in.

After just under two months, Kate had pretty much gotten the hang of maneuvering around in her wheelchair though she was still having trouble moving herself in and out of the wheelchair.

After Harry's legs had been properly stretched, he eased himself back into the wheelchair and headed over to where the exercise bars were stationed. Gripping the bars, Harry stood up and started to slowly walk down to the other end of the bars. Once there, he carefully turned and started walking back. Between the therapy and the strengthening potions Hermione had been cooking up, Harry was working even faster than before. After going down the bars and back, Harry sank, exhausted, into his wheelchair.

"You're doing wonderfully," Sherri said, handing Harry a cold butterbeer.

"How soon till I can get out of this wheelchair?" Harry asked, downing half of his drink in one go.

Sherri eyed Harry critically. "Not for about 5 months. Yes, your legs are getting stronger, but because of the magical block, I'm going to limit your therapy." Harry looked down as Sherri went on. "Dumbledore wants you and Kate to stay here this summer. It'll be easier for the both of you to do your rehabilitation here as opposed to the muggle world."

"I want to go home," Harry said, sighing.

"I know," Sherri replied. "And if you're doing well in a few weeks, we'll see if we can't get you walking on crutches."

Harry nodded. While he wanted to get back to his normal life, he knew that the block had messed up his legs even more than right after the car accident. Wheeling over to where Kate was doing her exercises, Harry gave his mother a smile as she managed to move from one of the benches back into her wheelchair. "You're doing better," said Harry, trying to look optimistic.

"Yeah, but my arms get sore after a while," Kate replied once she was settled. "I can't believe how hard this is."

"It does take a while to build up the muscle," Harry agreed. "But you're not doing too badly."

"I guess never realized how hard it was for you," Kate said, reaching for Harry's hand. "You're tougher than I thought."

"So are you," Harry said, grinning.

-------

Since Snape hadn't been seen since Harry had gone to the Department of Mysteries, Hermione had taken over the classroom to make the various strengthening and pain relief potions Kate and Harry needed.

Willow Gosermer, meanwhile had taken to cleaning out the potions classroom and store rooms which hadn't seen a scrub brush since Snape had started teaching by the looks of things.

It was a few days after all the other students had left for home that Willow and Hermione had found Snape's private potions stock.

Hermione started to go in but there was some kind of magical force field preventing access. Even without going in, however, Willow was able to see that there were numerous labeled bottles on the shelves. Two of which were very familiar.

"The rejuvenation potion and Harry's cure?" Hermione said, looking at Willow. "How long do you reckon he had those?"

"Probably made them when he stole the _Compendium_," Willow replied, closing the door. "The slimy, no-good bastard."

-----------


	21. Moving Right Along

Chapter 21 Moving Right Along….

"Snape knew?" Harry said in disbelief as Hermione told him about the potions that evening at dinner. "He knew how to…"

"Snape was more evil than we ever imagined," Hermione said. "Dumbledore fired him." After a moment's pause, she went on. "I found Snape's journals. Snape… Lucius Malfoy… Barty Crouch Jr.—they were a tight group in their school days. Much like you, me, and Ron. It looks like Snape leaving was part of his plan to start destroying Voldemort."

"Less work for me, then," Harry said in an attempt at lightheartedness.

Hermione, however, didn't reciprocate the look. "One of the other reasons Dumbledore's making you stay here is so that it will be harder for the Death Eaters to kill you."

Harry sighed. "Sometimes I… I wonder if Dumbledore's really done all this stuff to protect me or if there's another reason."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore who was sitting at the opposite end of the table. "Maybe you should ask him."

Harry nodded and headed over to where the headmaster was enjoying his lamb chops. "Sir? May I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Harry," Dumbledore replied, looking up. A brief second of eye-contact made Dumbledore's cheerful expression cloud over. "Ahhh… I see." Standing, the headmaster said, "Let us go to my office, Harry."

Once in the office, Harry asked, "Sir, I want to know everything. Why does Voldemort want me dead?"

Dumbledore didn't answer right away. "Harry, I must first apologize for the hand I have had in your suffering these past two years. I never knew how badly your aunt and uncle treated you. But believe me when I say that my original intent was your safety." Since Harry was still in the wheelchair, Dumbledore sat on one of the sofas instead of behind his desk. "You were under a very old type of blood protection. Your mother sacrificed herself for you, and since Petunia was Lily's only blood relative, as long as you stayed with the Dursleys Voldemort could not touch you."

"But when Vernon hit me with his car…" said Harry. "The protection was broken, right?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Kate Thorton also sacrificed herself for you. To give you back the life you had before you were crippled. This was sufficient to forging a new blood protection. One that Voldemort cannot break. You see when Voldemort used your blood last year, he, too, took on Lily's protection."

"But since Mum—Kate—died for me… I'm protected again?" Harry said, trying to understand what the headmaster was saying.

"Quite correct," Dumbledore replied.

"But why does Voldemort want me dead?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore considered divulging the prophesy, but decided to sidestep the issue. Not because he wanted Harry to remain ignorant but because Harry already had plenty to deal with at the moment. "Voldemort believes that you are the only one to destroy him. I cannot tell you why you were singled out, Harry. I know I have given you very little reason to trust me, but I assure you that I have your interests at heart and when you are stronger, I will give you full disclosure."

Harry wanted to know more, but Dumbledore was right. Right now the number 1 priority was for Harry to regain his strength. Voldemort could wait a while.

--------------------

On the morning on the 31st of July, it was cool and sunny and a party was being arranged outside for Harry's 16th birthday.

Being a muggle and unable to actually decorate given her present condition, Kate was directing Fred, George, and Charlie Weasley on where to put the decorations.

Standing to the side, Blake was surprised at how comfortable his wife was with her situation. Kate had always been full of energy and life and Blake had been afraid that being in a wheelchair for the rest of her life would sap her of that—it hadn't; Kate was as vibrant as always.

After a moment, Blake headed back into the castle and up to Harry's suite which had been magically relocated to the second floor near the Thortons' own suite.

Entering his son's common room, Blake rapped gently on the bedroom door in case the teenager was still sleeping. "Harry?"

"Coming," Harry's voice called. A few moments later, the bedroom door opened and Blake was greeted by a wonderful sight. Harry was standing… true he used ring crutches, but he was still standing. "Sherri I could use these just for today. If my legs are up to it."

Blake took a few steps back and watched Harry walk into the small common room. "You're walking."

"Yeah," Harry said, following his father down to the lake where Molly Weasley was setting out the food.

Harry was trying to look positive and happy but when Ginny pulled out a chair for him, he sank into it gratefully. "I didn't think you'd be walking so soon," Ginny said, eyeing her boyfriend and almost-lover.

"It's just for today," Harry said. "My legs are getting stronger but I can't stand for very long."

"I meant what I said before, Harry," Ginny said, kissing Harry on the lips. "Even if you're still crippled, I'll always love you."

Harry grinned. "Thanks… but hopefully I'll be back to normal soon. Dumbledore thinks I'll even be okay to play Quidditch next school year."

"I'll miss being seeker," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand. "But I think I'll try out for chaser this upcoming year." After a moment, she smiled. "You're really walking again."

"Yeah," Harry said, giving Ginny's hand a light squeeze. "I mean… not a lot. My therapist, Sherri, says we're taking it really slow because of everything. But I'm going to be able to walk."

"How are the little love birds?" Kate asked, wheeling over to Harry and Ginny.

"Great, Mum," Harry said, grinning. "How are you?"

"Tired of sitting, I won't lie," Kate replied. "But I guess it's a small price to pay, considering."

"I thought Professor Gosermer was supposed to be coming," Ginny said, looking around as her mother started the party.

"Dumbledore said she was trying to find Snape," Kate replied. "I guess they dated or something way back when."

---------------

Willow wasn't quite sure how she was going to rein Snape in. Yes, he's been in love with her years ago and they'd even dated in their 5th year. But looking back on things Willow saw that the kind, decent teenager Snape had been was a façade to lure Willow into believing the pureblood nonsense her family believed in.

Pacing in the living room of her London loft, Willow tried to think about the best way to approach Snape.

Actually, the best way was with wands pointed.

Of course the first part of the problem was to find where Snape might have holed up.

Mentally, Willow ran through the list of places he might have run to. Aurors had already charged into the old Riddle house and found nothing so that was out. And Snape would have to be completely mental to try and hide at Hogwarts or and of the surrounding areas since they were heavily patrolled by aurors and ministry officials.

The only place that hadn't been investigated was Snape's old family home on Spinner's End.

After sending a quick note by owl to Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Willow started making a plan of attack.

----------

The sun had just started to set on Harry's birthday party and Fred and George were setting off some of the fireworks they'd created.

Molly had made three magnificent birthday cakes to accommodate everyone present and was now serving thick slices along with her own homemade ice cream.

As Harry sat on the grass with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Rae he felt happy. This was the third birthday party he'd had and not for one minute did he wish for just a quiet celebration.

"Harry." Looking up, Harry saw Blake standing over him, holding out a silver key. It took a few minutes, but Harry got up and once he was leaning on his crutches, Blake held the key out to his son. "Want to learn how to drive?"

Harry couldn't talk for a moment, then beamed. "Yeah! Sure!"

Blake grinned and led Harry off in the direction of the gates of Hogwarts.

"Blake's giving Harry my car," Kate said to Rae who had looked curious at the exchange between her brother and father. "You know… since I can't drive anymore."

"Are you going back to work soon?" Rae asked her mother.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. I contacted my bosses at the Social Services office and told them I'd been in an accident."

"Did you tell them you were…?" Rae nodded at her mother's wheelchair.

Kate nodded. "I told them I'd… I'd lost the use of my legs and I was at a rehabilitation center in Scotland." Rae giggled at her mother's cover story. "Hey, it was the best I could think of," Kate protested. "Anyway… my bosses said that when I felt ready I could return to work."

"Do you want to?" Rae said, sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"Yeah, I do," Kate replied. "It's… protecting kids. Like you… like Harry… Someone has to be in there. And just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I can't still do that."

"I want you to go back to work, Mom," Rae said, standing up and hugging her mother. "You do good work. You should be out there making a difference."

---------

That night, as Harry lay in bed, he couldn't help thinking about Professor Gosermer. Her family seemed as Dark as the Malfoys and yet Willow was far from being a Death Eater.

What was it that had made her realize that it wasn't blood that made someone who they were?

Then there was Willow's abusive childhood which—according to the stories she'd told—rivaled Harry's in violence.

Maybe that was what drove Willow towards Dumbledore's side. She'd wanted to get away from the pain and violence.

Thinking on his own situation, Harry wondered if he could have been turned to Voldemort's side…. Surely Voldemort would never have accepted Harry… But one never knew.

During their talks during occlumency lessons, Willow and Harry had exchanged tales of injuries inflicted on them. It was comforting to Harry to hear that he wasn't alone in having been abused. For all the years his uncle had beat and kicked him, Harry had always wondered why his only family treated him like dirt.

Having met Willow Gosermer, Harry realized that he wasn't alone.

Having met Blake and Kate Thorton, Harry realized that there were loving parents out there that protected their kids instead of raising fists to them.

Sleep finally pulled at Harry and closing his eyes he gave in and was soon sleeping soundly.

--------------------

Lucius Malfoy had been told to expect aurors at Snape's old house at Spinner's End.

He hadn't, though, expected the front door being blasted open at 5 in the morning.

With barely a moment to grab his wand and run out the back, Malfoy ducked several curses before he was outside the anti-apparition wards around the old house.

"He's not here," Willow grumbled as she walked through the house, her nose crinkling at how messy the place was.

"Bit obsessed, aren't ya?" Moody said, clomping around.

"I want to find that greasy bastard and kill him with my bare hands," Willow said, calmly, as she looked for some clue as to where Snape, Crouch, and Malfoy would be. "And I want to see Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch get the Dementor's kiss."

"Maybe this will help," Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he walked up to Willow holding out a map.

"Ireland," Willow said, taking the map. Jabbing a spot with her finger, her face was a picture of cold anger. "They're hiding at my parents' summer home. Great," she said, tossing the map on a table. "The three worst Death Eaters in Voldemort's fold are with my mom and dad who probably welcomed them with open arms. Perfect." Seeing the looks from Moody and Kingsley, Willow gave a sarcastic smile. "Oh, did I mention I was disowned three years ago and I can't step foot on the grounds anymore?"

--------------------


	22. Returns

AUTHOR'S NOTES: When it comes to hardcore Slytherins the Gosermers take the cake as we will soon see.

And notice the new title! This story is no longer an untitled.

Also, the title of this chapter refers to Willow's return to her family's home and Kate's return to work.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 22 Returns

"My parents couldn't have me declared dead so they did the next best thing," Willow explained to the Order of the Phoenix. "I can't enter the estate and from what I heard, they freed my house elf."

"You have your own house elf?" Tonks asked, curiously.

"Dipskin was loyal only to me. She took care of me when my parents hurt me… I haven't seen her in years, though," Willow said, shrugging.

"Can you try calling for her?" Dumbledore suggested.

Willow shrugged but called out, "Dipskin."

With a crack a house elf appeared. She wore an old blue shift dress and a matching beret sat on her head. "Miss Willow called for Dipskin?"

Willow grinned. "We're hoping you can help, Dippy."

"Miss Willow's parents have left the tunnel unguarded," Dipskin said, hopefully.

"The tunnel?" Moody said, eyeing Willow.

"Forget it," Willow replied. "It'll be unguarded on the outside but inside there will be… something."

"Care to elaborate?" Kingsley said, an eyebrow raised.

"Right before I left home Dad set a Basilisk in the tunnel," Willow said. "It's unguarded magically for a reason."

"So people walk in and they're killed or worse?" Tonks said, her nose crinkling in disgust. "Nice family."

"That's why I left," Willow said. "And that was just my dad. Mum… She… She killed my baby brother." Willow felt tears sting her eyes and she sniffed. "He was a squib. When my Mum found out… I was holding him… we were playing and… he died in my arms. Just because he couldn't do magic."

Molly Weasley stepped over to Willow and pulled the younger woman into a hug. "There, there, dear… It's okay…"

Willow held onto Molly for a minute and cried. Once she'd regained her composure Willow slipped out of Molly's embrace, wiping her eyes. "Thanks," Willow sniffed. "I needed that."

"So if Snape, Crouch, and Malfoy are with Willow's parents," Kingsley said. "How do we get inside the state?"

"The tunnel," Willow said, shrugging. "It's dangerous, but… it's the only way. We'll never even get onto the grounds…"

"But how do we find out what kind of creature is guarding the entrance?" Tonks asked.

"We go in and pray," Willow said, shrugging.

-------------------

"For the last time, Mr. Potter, you will NOT becoming with us," McGonagall said, angrily.

Despite walking better on crutches, Harry's legs were still weak but that did little to deter him from wanting to go with the Order to the Gosermer summer estate. "Found someone else who speaks Parseltongue, did you?" Harry asked.

McGonagall sighed. She'd forgotten that Harry had the ability to talk to snakes. And while it would be a valuable skill if there were some kind of snake in the tunnel to the estate, Harry was still not at full strength and if he were captured… "I'm sorry, Potter. But this will be too dangerous."

"Oh, and life with the Dursleys was a walk in the park?" Harry countered with a cold snap in his tone.

McGonagall gave a long, exasperated sigh. "Fine," she conceded, reluctantly. "But you're coming in the wheelchair. Otherwise you'll stay here at Hogwarts." Harry frowned, but nodded in agreement. "We're leaving tomorrow morning at 9."

Harry nodded and watched McGonagall leave the room. It should have felt like a victory…

So why did Harry feel like he'd just let Professor McGonagall down?

--------------------

The tunnel entrance was hidden by bushes and set into the side of a high hill atop which Gosermer Estate sat looking deceptively welcoming.

Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin, Bill Weasley, and Willow gathered around the entrance. Willow started to go first, but Harry stopped her. "I'll go. I'll send a Patronus if the coast is clear and what kind of creature we're facing."

Wheeling down the dimly lit tunnel, Harry saw bones littering the ground which crunched beneath him. Finally, he saw a sphinx sitting regally in front of a staircase. "Hello," Harry said, tentatively.

"_Greetings,_" the sphinx replied in Parseltongue. Harry turned and sent his Patronus messenger and waited until he heard footsteps behind him. "_Do you wish to hear my riddle_?"

Harry looked at the others before nodding.

------------------------------

While Harry and the Order faced a sphinx, Kate was facing her own challenge… Returning to work.

"Kate." Fredrick Palmer smiled as his top social worker wheeled over. "How are you doing?" Palmer asked her.

"Um… I'm okay," Kate replied, nodding and brushing away a strand of hair which had come out of her ponytail. "It's hard on everyone… Blake's been working harder than usual. Rae's just trying to deal with this."

"What about your adopted son, Harry?" Palmer asked. "I heard that he was paralyzed as well."

Kate shook her head. "Only partially. He couldn't move his legs. But he's getting better. He's walking again."

"What about you?" Palmer asked. "You said it was an accident but you didn't tell me much."

Kate sighed. "I was… working on the gutters and I fell. My back hurt… I couldn't move my legs… I still can't."

"Any chance of recovery?"

Kate shook her head, sadly. "No. The, uh, specialist I saw said that the nerves were severed. There's no way I'm going to regain the use of my legs."

Palmer gave Kate's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry about what happened. But if you're ready… I've made some changes to your office."

Kate followed him and saw that her office had moved to a larger room which was more open. Kate wheeled in and went behind her desk. "This is nice. It's roomier."

"Since it'll be harder for you to get around and to help with the footwork I also hired you an assistant. Jean Martin. She'll be starting tomorrow but I thought you might just like a day to settle back in," Palmer said.

"Thanks," Kate replied. "I appreciate that."

Once her boss had left, Kate started going through her old files.

---------------


	23. Good Will Always Triumph

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you thought Willow's parents sounded bad before, you ain't heard nothing yet.

Also, Blake has a talk with Snape, Dumbledore takes Harry along on a little side trip, and Harry gets a surprise.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 23 Good Will Always Triumph….. Because Evil is Dumb

* * *

The Order's entrance did not go unnoticed.

They had only made it so far as the cellar when they were surrounded by Death Eaters led by Magdalene Gosermer. "How dare you return here you ungrateful child!" Magdalene said, her wand pointed at her only daughter. "You were meant to marry into a powerful pureblood family! Not muck about with muggles, mudbloods, and filth like this. I knew you were trash when you went into Ravenclaw instead of being in Salazar Slytherin's noble house."

"I chose my path instead of letting you choose for me," Willow said, her tone even. "I'm proud of who I am and what I've done with my life."

"'What I've done with my life'," Magdalene said, mockingly. "Being a teacher and working for that weak old fool," she added, gesturing to Dumbledore. "Teaching a boy stupid enough to get himself crippled," she said, with a nod to Harry. "You have done _nothing _with your life but throw it all away on meaningless frivolities. You're a worthless piece of trash and I should have killed you in your crib when you were a baby."

Though the words cut Willow down to her heart and soul, she fought to maintain her composure. She wasn't even surprised when her mother hit her hard in the face with a backhanded fist.

Sirius caught Willow before she fell to the ground and glared at Magdalene. "You horrible old cow. Your attitude sickens me."

"An attitude your own family shares," said a female voice from Sirius's right. One of the Death Eaters removed their mask and tossed back the hood of her robes revealing none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's own cousin.

"James and Lily Potter… Remus Lupin… _They're_ my family. Not you, you insane, sociopathic bitch!" Sirius shouted, drawing his wand.

The rest of the Order drew their wands as well and there was a slight flicker of fear amongst the Death Eaters.

One hooded figure, however, showed no trace of fear as he grabbed Willow from behind and pressed his wand into her neck. "Lower your wands if you value her life," Snape said as his grip on Willow's arm tightened.

Willow sent a look to Dumbledore who lowered his wand and reached for something in the pocket of his robes. Quickly, before any of the Death Eaters could react, curses flew from the wands of the Order and Harry quickly wheeled forward, right over the food of Magdalene Gosermer.

Willow stomped hard on Snape's foot before ramming an elbow into his side. Once doubled over, Willow reached out to grab something Dumbledore had tossed just as Snape grabbed the front of her robes. The two vanished just as Dumbledore tossed another Portkey to Harry who caught it just as Magdalene grabbed his wheelchair.

The Order members caught the various Portkeys Dumbledore tossed into the fray, making sure to take Death Eaters with them if at all possible.

Finally, Dumbledore himself used a final portkey to travel back to Hogwarts where an army of aurors waited to capture and interrogate the Death Eaters.

------------------

Dumbledore had wanted Blake Thorton present for the Death Eater interrogations for two reasons: one, because Blake was very good at forcing information out of people. Two, because as a muggle, Dumbledore hoped Blake would be able to spark a reaction.

The first, to Blake's delight, was Severus Snape.

Knowing that Snape wouldn't respond to threats, Blake had decided to play things cool.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy cracking you, Snape," Blake said as he sat opposite Snape in the small room Dumbledore had set up. On one wall there was a harmless looking painting of the English country-side but outside the room, the frame held what looked like plain glass allowing others to see inside the room, but not out.

Outside, Tonks and Moody watched to see if anything was going to happen or what Snape might divulge.

"You know what I find amusing?" Blake said, conversationally. "I've checked out the personal histories of all the Death Eaters we've captured… including you. You guys are either pureblooded bigots or abused, whiny idiots. It never occurred to you to just suck it up and deal with it?"

"Clearly you were never an abused child," Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"I know how abused kids think," Blake said, shrugging. "You wanted protection. A way to fight back. It's a natural response. So then let's talk about your childhood."

"My mother was a pureblood," Snape replied, evenly. "My father was a muggle who liked to drink then fight with my mother about her using magic. He hated me because I was magical as well."

"Witches and wizards don't believe in divorce?" Blake asked, curiously.

"My father believed in the bond of marriage," Snape said, quietly. "And he believed in violence. He was a cruel man. The Dark Lord offered me my revenge on my father."

"You killed him?" Blake said, his eyes piercing Snape's.

"I didn't have to," Snape said, coldly. "My father killed my mother and then himself."

--------------------

After 3 days of interrogating 7 Death Eaters, Blake stood in the Room of Requirement which had simply become a meeting room with a huge dry-erase board upon which was tacked a picture of each of the captured Death Eaters followed by a few poignant details of their histories and what their current standings were.

"Much of the Death Eaters' finances came from the Malfoys," Blake said, running through everything with the Order of the Phoenix. "But Willow's parents were bankrolling some of the Death Eaters as well. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange refused to tell me anything and from what I gather, Barty Crouch Jr. has flown the coop with Voldemort."

"The whole wizarding world in on alert," Moody said. "Any Death Eaters are being rounded up and Voldemort supporters are being watched."

"Crouch is the one catch," Blake added. "He's… completely unstable mentally. He could do something devastating."

"I'll go after him personally," Kingsley said, stepping forward.

"No, you need to protect the Muggle Prime Minister," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Rufus Scrimgeour has replaced Fudge as Minister of Magic but if the muggle world is infiltrated…"

Kingsley nodded. "I will go talk to Scrimgeour."

"Blake…" Dumbledore said, looking at Harry's adoptive father. "I will need you to… subtly inform the muggle police. You are the wizarding world's best liaison in this war."

"Understood," Blake said. "I'm at your service."

Looking at the Order, Dumbledore said, gravely, "Make no mistake my friends… This _is_ a war we've entered into. One that is quiet and slow to gather speed, but a war none the less."

Dumbledore started to say more but he was interrupted by the arrival of Harry who wheeled frantically into the Room. "Harry, what is it? I thought you and Miss Nichols were meeting in the—"

"Snape escaped from Azkaban," Harry cut in. "Mr. Weasley just sent a Patronus messenger."

"Oh, dear," Dumbledore said, looking worried. After a moment's thought, he said, "Harry, tell Miss Nichols that you will be unable to attend your physical therapy session."

"Sir?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Quickly, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Do you have your wand?" At Harry's nod, the headmaster went on. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall in 10 minutes."

Once Harry had informed Sherri that he would be missing their session, he went as quick as he could to his suite to grab a jacket and his invisibility cloak.

Once with Dumbledore, the two headed to the iron gates of Hogwarts. Outside the grounds, Dumbledore held out his hand to Harry. "We will be traveling to recover an important item which I believe to be the secret to Voldemort's undoing."

"But why me, Professor?" Harry asked, taking the old man's right hand as in his left he held the gleaming sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Because I believe you may be able to keep me from doing something rather foolish," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "But there might be a small explanation needed on the way."

-------------

It seemed like an odd mission.

Dumbledore took Harry to an old dilapidated shack and asked him to wait in the doorway for a moment. Harry watched as Dumbledore looked around and finally pried up an old, rotted floorboard reaching in and pulling out a gold ring with a black stone set into it. "This may cause a few fireworks, Harry," Dumbledore said, setting the ring on a rickety old table and raising the sword. Swinging it down, the blade hit the ring and while the ring itself remained intact, the stone was cracked.

Wheeling forward, Harry grabbed the ring off of the table just as Dumbledore's own hand reached for it. Turning it over and over in his hand, Harry pondered the ring. Such a curious thing… But what did it have to do with Voldemort?

A sound like the faintest of footsteps made Harry look up and he gasped. Standing before him James and Lily Potter smiled at Harry, looking just as they had on the night they'd died. "Mum… Dad?" Harry stood up and shakily walked towards the parents he only knew from stories. Lily reached out and brushed her son's cheek. To Harry, the touch was light and cool but he still smiled. "How is this…?"

"The stone on that ring is part of an ancient trio of artifacts," James said, grinning. "It'll… bring us back in a more substantial spirit form… but nothing more."

Harry felt his knees shake and he felt his father's hand support him as he returned to the wheelchair and and sat down. "I miss you," Harry said. "I've never forgotten you."

"We know you haven't, sweetheart," Lily said, resting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Ordinarily we couldn't touch you, but the love you have inside and the purity of your heart helps make us more whole."

"We're proud of you, Harry," James said, ruffling his son's hair. "You've grown up into a wonderful young man."

"Kate and Blake… they're wonderful," Harry said, trying to think of things to say. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Dumbledore standing on the doorway, a sad smile on his face. "You're my parents," Harry said, smiling sadly. "But the Thortons… They're my mum and dad too."

"We're happy that you think of them as your parents," James said, watching as the uncomfortable look on his son's face faded. "Harry, you've been through so much… I'm happy that you're safe and that you have a family who love you like their own."

"Yes, unlike my cruel bitch of a sister," Lily said, frowning. Seeing James' face, she gave him a look. "What? You've heard me swear before."

"Nothing, Lily," James said, grinning as he looked back at Harry. "Harry, I know you have _The Phoenix Compendium_."

"But it can't bring you back," Harry said, sadly. "I've already checked."

"Not our bodies, no," Lily said. "But I think there may be away to summon ghosts."

--------------------


	24. Ghostly Reunions

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Firstly, the spell Harry uses to conjure the ghosts of James and Lily is a mutated form of the ghost-conjuring spell used on the show 'Charmed'.

Also, in this chapter—while Harry is happy to have James and Lily back—Harry does have some problems with his two sets of parents.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 24 Ghostly Reunions

* * *

"You were right, Harry," Hermione said that night as she and Harry poured over the _Compendium_ in Harry's small common room. "There's a ritual spell that will summon ghosts. You'll have to say it, though." 

Hermione handed the book over to Harry who gave his best friend a 'here it goes' look before reciting the rather wordy spell.

"Hear these words, hear my plea

Spirits now I summon thee

Come to me who calls you here

Come to me and settle here"

Harry glanced at Hermione before finishing the incantation. "I summon the ghosts… of James and Lily Potter… my parents."

There was a swirl of white lights and the pearly white forms of James and Lily appeared. "Harry! You did it!" Lily said, looking happily at Harry.

"First things first," James said, grinning. Lily rolled her eyes as she saw the Marauder-esque smile on her husband's face. "Where are Sirius and Remus?"

------------------

"Sirius…"

The ghostly whisper made the hairs on the back of Sirius's neck stand on end. Looking around he didn't seen anyone and so continued to the Room of Requirement to see how Harry's therapy session was going.

"BOO!" James shouted, popping up right in front of Sirius. Sirius gasped as he accidentally walked through James and felt as though he'd just walked through a frozen waterfall. James grinned as he floated back in front of his best friend. "Hey, Sirius."

"JAMES?!" Sirius shouted, gaping. "You… you're…"

"You're not very articulate," Lily said as she appeared beside James.

"Lily…" Sirius said in disbelief. "I… I don't know what to say. How?"

"_The Phoenix Compendium_," Lily explained. "Harry brought us back as ghosts."

"I, uh… I'm just heading to see Harry," Sirius said, still in shock. "Uh… Blake and Kate Thorton are with him. Harry has a physical therapy session this morning."

"We saw him in the wheelchair," Lily said, concerned. "I mean he got up… but what happened?" she asked, following Sirius up to the 7th floor.

"Vernon Dursley," Sirius replied, succinctly. "Just after Harry's 3rd year, Vernon hit Harry with his car."

"Oh, my God!" Lily exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth. "Was he… what happened to Harry?"

"Harry had a spinal injury," Sirius said, deciding not to inform James and Lily about the magical blocks. "He couldn't move his legs. We tried using the Imperious Curse to help him walk again, but Harry had a serious accident later and… well, he injured his spine again and…" Sirius stopped as James and Lily looked horrified at what Harry had been through.

"How bad was it?" James asked, looking stunned.

"After Harry's second accident… well, it… looked like he'd never walk again," Sirius said, sadly.

"But… But he used the _Compendium_," Lily said, looking hopeful. "So Harry… he'll be alright now… right?"

"He's doing much better," Sirius said, nodding. "Kate, though… she died helping Harry get the _Compendium_. Harry used the book to bring her back but now she's…"

"Now she's in a wheelchair," Lily finished.

"Yes," Sirius replied.

"I want to meet them," Lily said, resolutely.

Sirius nodded and a few minutes later they entered the Room of Requirement.

Harry was at a leg press machine with a young woman with blonde hair in braid down her back. A slightly older-looking woman was seated in a wheelchair close by. She had short strawberry-blonde hair and was laughing at some comment from the tall, muscular man standing next to her. The man had short brown hair and though he looked imposing, he also had a loving arm around the shoulders of the woman in the wheelchair.

Sirius walked over as Harry finished his final rep on the leg press. He sat up and wiped off his face, grinning at Sirius.

Kate wheeled around to see who had come in and her jaw dropped as she saw the two ghosts with Sirius. Blake looked stunned as well. He knew who these people were even if he hadn't seen Harry's pictures of them. The man looked so much like Harry it was eerie and the woman's ghostly eyes were the same as Harry's. "James… Lily…" Blake said with a smile on his face. "I'm Blake." Putting a warm hand on his wife's shoulder. He added, "And this is my wife, Kate."

"We're… so happy to finally meet you," Lily said, smiling. "James and I… we can't thank you enough for everything you've done for Harry. Especially considering how you met him."

"Its okay, Lily," Kate said as Harry got up on his crutches. "Blake and I were happy to welcome Harry into our home. It was the least we could do."

James looked at Harry as he leaned on the crutches. He couldn't believe that his son had almost ended crippled for life. And though Harry looked like he was certainly getting stronger, the fact remained that the teenager was lucky to be standing at all.

"Dad?"

James' reverie was broken by Harry's voice. "I thought I'd never hear you call me 'dad' again," James said, his voice breaking and pearly tears shining in his eyes. "I mean, since you have…" James gestured to Blake.

"You're still my father, too," Harry insisted. "Yes, I have a new family now but that doesn't mean that I don't remember where I came from."

James and Lily smiled warmly at their son while Blake and Kate did likewise.

Harry, though, felt suddenly confused.

------------

"I'm happy, really," Harry insisted, that night as he lay on the bed in his suite. Ginny lay on her side, looking at her boyfriend.

"But?" Ginny asked, reaching over to play with Harry's hair.

Harry rolled on to his side so he faced her. "But… Is it still okay if I call Blake and Kate… you know… Mum and Dad?"

"Your parents—James and Lily—they understand," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand. "I think if you still call the Thortons your parents it's okay. And I think tomorrow you should spend the day with Blake and Kate."

"Yeah…" Harry said, thinking. "Yeah we can go shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow." Leaning forward, Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the lips before they both nodded off to sleep.

---------------

After breakfast the following morning, Blake, Kate, and Harry headed out to Hogsmeade where they spent the rest of the morning weaving in and out of the shops, ending the morning with a bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks.

"This has been fun," Kate said as she sipped a bottle of butterbeer. "Good idea, Harry."

"I thought we should have a day to ourselves," Harry said, shrugging.

"Harry, we're not put off by James and Lily being around," Kate said, knowingly. "You can have all fours of us… and them Mom and Dad as well, that's just fine."

"Really?" Harry said, his face lighting up. "I can have all of you?"

"James and Lily _are your parents_," Blake stressed. "But Kate and I adopted you… you're our son too."

"I love you guys," Harry said, looking at Kate and Blake. "You gave me a home… a family."

"We'll always be your family, Harry," Kate said, taking Harry's hand. "And now… in a somewhat distant way… you have two. You can have James and Lily as a connection to your past… and the four of us will be with you in the future."

"Promise?" Harry said.

"We promise," Blake and Kate said in unison.

--------------------


	25. Intermission

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know this chapter is tiny, but I only meant it a small diversion from the emotion most of my chapters are filled with.

And I think in the next few chapters I will be having Harry go through animagus training. I'm open to suggestions for what his form should be—magical… mundane… just tell me what you'd like to see.

There will also be the continuing adventures of Voldemort, Snape, and Crouch.

* * *

Chapter 25 Intermission

Voldemort was NOT happy with his present companions. Of all the Death Eaters he had the combination of Snape and Crouch was enough to make him want to use Avada Kedavra on himself.

First, there was the constant bickering.

Then there was the fact that the three of them had had to seek refuge in a cavern in the mountains of Scotland.

"If you had destroyed the _Compendium_ properly, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Crouch shouted, breaking a refreshing quiet.

Snape's face was impassive as he looked at Crouch. "Dragon fire would have done the job if Potter's friends and family hadn't cared about his worthless arse so much!"

"You should have done a better job hiding the book!" Crouch shouted.

"Maybe I just should have stolen some muggle's car and run over the brat again myself!" Snape snapped, angrily. If Crouch hadn't been so stupid as to let the real Moody escape, they wouldn't have had to abandon the original plan.

"Quiet!" Voldemort hissed, dangerously. His beloved pet snake, Nagini, looked up from where she lay coiled by the fire. "The next person who speaks…" Voldemort said, pulling out his wand. "—will die."

Snape went and sat down on a far wall of the cavern while Crouch sat opposite. Well this was just getting better and better… Of course he could just say something and make Voldemort kill him…

------------------------

The 31st of August ended with a perfect rainbow sunset.

Harry couldn't believe that he would soon be entering his 6th year at Hogwarts. The time had seemed to fly past.

Leaning on his crutches, Harry stood in the owlery looking out over the grounds. Sherri had been surprised at how quickly Harry had regained his strength and since Harry could now stand for longer periods of time, she'd okayed Harry getting out of the wheelchair sooner.

"Harry?" Turning, Harry saw Sirius and James coming up the stairway. "Are you okay, Prongslet?" James asked.

"Just thinking," Harry said, walking slowly towards his father and godfather. "Anything going on?"

"No," Sirius said. "We just wondered where you'd gotten to."

"Feel ready for the school year?" James asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm… I'm just kind of… nervous. The last time most of the students saw me I was still in the wheelchair."

"And now you're not because you're walking again," James said, wishing he could give Harry a hug. "You worry too much Prongslet."

--------------------

"Delia Wilson," Snape said, blandly. "A muggle in the same village I lived in. She screamed so loudly I knew someone would find us and interfere."

To Voldemort's delight Snape and Crouch had ceased their bickering…

Now they were talking about the first people they'd crucioed or killed.

Suddenly, Voldemort missed the shouting. It was unbelievable! Him—the Dark Lord—He Who Must Not Be Named—was stuck in a cavern trapped with the only two Death Eaters who had avoided capture.

Life could not get much worse…

Closing his eyes and mentally stretching out his soul, Voldemort tried to touch each of his Horcruxes. The diary was gone—Potter had defeated that one in his 2nd year. But now the ring was gone. Opening his eyes, Voldemort had a sudden thought: Dumbledore and Potter knew about the Horcruxes!

And life suddenly got much worse…


	26. Another Year at Hogwarts

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I haven't done a lot with Dudley, so the next chapter will focus on his, I think.

But in this chapter, Harry and his friends become animagi and there's a new Potions teacher in town.

Chapter 26 Another Year at Hogwarts

* * *

Kate's first case after coming back to work caught her by surprise.

Dudley Dursley.

According to the file, the boy was alleging abuse, child labor, and malnourishment.

Kate rolled her eyes as she went through the report. Most likely, Dudley was being told to exercise, eat less, and do chores. Still, every report needed follow-up, even the ones that seemed frivolous.

"Jean?"

The red-headed college student popped her head into Kate's office. "Yes, Mrs. Thorton?"

"Call me 'Kate', Jean," Kate said, smiling as she grabbed her purse and the case file. "And I need you to give me a lift somewhere."

"Sure," Jean said. "Where to?"

Kate handed the file over and Jean took a look at the address. "Okay. I know where this is. Let's go, then."

Kate wheeled down the hallway and Jean tagged along behind. "Have you ever done a home check before?"

Jean shook her head. "No. I've mostly been reading case files. I just decided to go into social work a few months ago."

"What made you decide to do this?" Kate asked as they headed into the parking lot.

"I was a foster kid when I was little," Jean said, stopping at her car. "I want to help kids." Jean opened the passenger door of the car and looked at Kate. "Do you… uh, need a hand?" Kate hesitated, and then shook her head. Carefully, she managed to lift herself and sit down on the car seat before moving her legs inside. Once Jean was behind the wheel and had driven out of the parking lot, the student asked, "You didn't really fall off the roof, did you?"

Kate shook her head. "No, but I had to tell Palmer something."

"So what really happened?" Jean asked. "I heard something happened down in the Ministry of Magic and…" Catching Kate's stunned look out of the corner of her eye, Jean chuckled. "My parents were killed by Voldemort," she said, ruefully. "That's when I started going in and out of foster homes. It's hard to explain to foster parents why stuff keeps levitating and things like that."

"For 22 hours I was actually dead after being hit by a shockwave of magic," Kate said, looking out the window. "Harry used an ancient book of spells and potions to bring me back but since it used Harry's blood…"

"His disability was transferred to you," Jean finished.

"Exactly," Kate finished as they headed to speak to the foster parents of Dudley Dursley.

-------------------------

The sun had set on Hogwarts just as the last first year had been seated at the Ravenclaw table.

Up at the Staff Table, Willow Gosermer sat next to the new Potions teacher, Silver Agentus. Silver had short brown hair and blue-gray eyes that were constantly sweeping the Great Hall.

As Willow ate, she was curious why Dumbledore would bring in such a lone wolf—and this was meant literally because Silver was a known half-werewolf. Silver's mother had been a werewolf and—it was rumored—one time lover of Lucius Malfoy. But Laurel Willison had opted against marrying a wizard and instead had wed Thomas Agentus, a muggle and a zoologist specializing in wolves.

Silver was certainly no Death Eater and since she'd lived most of her life as a muggle, no friend to other werewolves, either. But she possessed the ability to control the beast within _without_ the wolfsbane potion and could even transform at will while still keeping her mind human—something no known werewolf had ever done without resorting to the Dark Arts.

All the more reason why Willow wondered why Silver would be teaching at Hogwarts.

-------------------

Since the first of September was a Friday, the following Saturday morning, Harry headed to the Room of Requirement where Sirius and James were waiting for him next to a small table upon which sat 5 small bottles of swirling potions.

"What are you three doing?" said a female voice as the door to the Room closed on it's own.

Harry saw Lily float through the wall. "Mum… we're…"

"Animagus lessons, Lils," James replied.

"I see…" Lily said studying Harry. Her son was leaning on his crutches but he looked stronger than ever. "Did they talk you into this, Harry?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "I wanted to do this."

Lily nodded. "Okay. What about Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Rae? Are they doing this too?"

Lily's answer was the door to the Room of Requirement opening to reveal the two Weasleys, Hermione, and Rae. "What's up, Harry?" Rae asked, as she led the others up to the table.

"Well…" Sirius began, grinning. "There's the long way to becoming an animagus…"

"Then there's the newly created Animagus potion," James finished, gesturing to the vials.

"How does that work?" Hermione asked. "I've never heard of an animagus potion."

"It's only been known for a few years," Sirius replied. "You'll be unconscious after you take it and while your mind is unguarded, your form will appear to you."

One at a time, Harry, Hermione, Rae, Ginny, and Ron took a bottle of potion and lay down on top of the cushions and pillows which had appeared. After gulping down the potion, each student passed out and lay unconscious on the floor.

Sirius looked at each teenager as he collected the empty bottles. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny could have deserted Harry after his accident but they'd stayed true to him. They were even joining him in becoming animagi. Looking over at James and Lily, Sirius felt his heart ache. "I wish…"

"We know," Lily said, nodding sadly. "I wish Harry could have grown up with us… well, maybe not Peter, the little son of a bitch, rat bastard."

"I'd forgotten what a potty-mouth you had, Lily," Sirius said, a smile playing on his face.

"It's James' influence," Lily said, her green eyes glinting.

"Yeah, sure…" James said, rolling his eyes. "You had a mouth on you before we started dating."

--------------

It was nearing dinner time when there were five simultaneous popping noises in the Room of Requirement.

Lily, James, and Sirius looked over at the students and marveled at the animals which now lay on the ground. There was a beautiful eagle owl, a red fox, a young grizzly bear, a mountain lion, and a phoenix.

The bear woke first and stood up on its hind legs for a moment before turning in to Rae. "I'm a frickin' bear! How _cool_ is that?" She looked over at the others and said, "I'm guessing the fox is Ron and the owl is Hermione."

"You're probably right," Lily said, floating over to the others. "I think the lion is Ginny. The phoenix has a lightning scar on his beak."

James went over along with Sirius as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny awoke.

The owl got up and flapped a bit before taking off and soaring around the room. Ron barked as Hermione took a fake dive at him.

Harry looked like he was smiling and he let out a note. There were a couple of identical 'pop's and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry turned back into themselves.

"So what are we calling you guys?" Lily asked, looking at the newest generation of Marauders.

"I want to be 'Russet'," Rae said, beaming. "As in russet potato?" she said, looking at the odd looks from the others.

"Okay…" Harry said. "How about 'Blaze' for me?"

"You can light my fire anytime," Ginny said, giving Harry a kiss.

"What about 'Raptor' for Hermione?" Ron suggested. "She's an owl which is a bird of prey…"

"I like that," Hermione said, smiling at Ron who blushed to the tips of his ears.

"That leaves Ginny and Ron," Lily said, studying the two. "Um… Ron can be 'RedPaw' and Ginny…"

"What about 'Leo'?" Harry suggested, smiling at his girlfriend.

"I think that sounds wonderful," Ginny said, kissing Harry again.

"Can't the two of you leave each other alone for two minutes?!" Ron said, looking irritated.

"We were unconscious," Harry pointed out. Does that count?"

--------------


	27. Understandings

AUTHOR'S NOTES: As promised, here's the chapter with Dudley Dursley. I also have to say that there's a language warning for Harry's letter to Dudley.

Chapter 27 Understanding

* * *

Dudley Dursley was miserable.

His foster parents were okay… sometimes. If he mouthed off or came home late or brought home bad grades his foster father would get mad.

And Dudley's foster mother was always sending him out into the yard to do the garden or mow the lawn or help bring in wood for the fire-pit in the backyard.

And both of Dudley's foster parents were vegetarians who only rarely ate chicken or fish. How was he supposed to live without steaks, burgers, or pork chops?

It wasn't fair…

An owl hooted by Dudley's bedroom window and while most teenagers would ignore the sound, Dudley looked up and saw a familiar snowy owl perched on the window sill. Dudley got up hesitantly and went over to the owl which had a letter clutched in her beak. Taking the letter, Dudley went to sit on his bed before opening it.

'_Hi, Dudley._

_This is Harry Potter, by the way._

_I know you probably hate me for what happened with your parents. But consider things from my perspective: Your dad put me in a wheelchair for two years! I had doctors telling me I was going to be crippled for the rest of my life! Do you have any idea how hard it is to learn how to walk again?! And Kate—my adoptive mother—told me your complaining about doing a few chores!_

_Grow the fuck up, Dudley! Life is hard! I learned that very quickly, thank you very much. Your mother and father were abusive and cruel to me and they loved you to pieces. So quit bitching and moaning that you're being treated unfairly!_

_So what if you have to do a few chores! Need I remind you that on weekends Petunia had me in the garden ALL DAY with only a half-hour break for a bite to eat. _

_Quit complaining, Dud. _I'm _the one with the hard life. You have it easy._

_Harry'_

Dudley stared at the letter for a while. More specifically the first paragraph. His father had put Harry in a wheelchair? And here Dudley was complaining that he had to work in the yard a few hours…

Looking around for the phone, Dudley punched in the phone number for Child Services.

--------------------

"Okay first we're going because the kid was crying abuse," Jean said as she and Kate headed to Dudley's foster home. "Now we're going back because he's saying he _wasn't_ abused?"

"Palmer wants to make sure Dudley wasn't forced in to dropping the charges," Kate replied.

The two women pulled into the driveway of the house and got out just as another car pulled up next to them.

Charles Morris got out along with Dudley. "Hello, Mrs. Thorton… Miss Martin."

"Mind if we have a quick chat with Dudley?" Jean asked, pleasantly.

Charles nodded and went inside leaving Dudley with Kate and Jean. "Harry sent me a letter," Dudley said, looking abashed. "Said that I should quit complaining about chores and stuff. I guess… I acted a little childish."

"Yeah, you were," Kate agreed. "When your dad hit Harry with his car I thought he'd killed him. Harry's lucky he wasn't paralyzed for life."

"I, uh… I wrote Harry a letter," Dudley said, pulling it out of his bookbag. "But his owl didn't hang around long enough for me to finish the reply." He handed it to Kate. "Do you mind passing it along?"

----------------------------------

"You shouldn't have been so mean," Hermione said, frowning at Harry as they sat in the library finishing their potions essays for Professor Agentus. "I know the Dursleys were cruel to you, but Dudley—"

"Was acting like a spoiled brat," Harry countered, finishing his essay on PolyJuice Potion. "He was acting like he's had such a hard life since he went into foster care. _I_ was the one in a wheelchair."

"I know, Harry," Hermione sighed. "But still…"

"Harry, Hedwig just dropped this off," Ginny said, coming into the library and sitting next to her boyfriend. "And there was a quick note from Kate saying she wanted to meet you this Saturday at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade."

Harry nodded as he opened the letter.

'_Hi, Harry.'_

"It's from Dudley," Harry said and Ginny and Hermione leaned over to read the letter.

'_I want to apologize for being a real prat. I never knew just how badly you were hurt that day when Dad hit you with his car. I know that probably doesn't mean anything to you but still… I'm sorry. You're right: I was being a spoiled brat and I guess I deserve having to do some chores._

_I asked your foster mum if I could talk to you face to face and she said she'd see what she could do. If you don't want to see me I understand. But I guess you have some sports match that Saturday so maybe we can talk later._

_Dudley'_

"Are you going to meet up with him?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't reply. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to see Dudley again or not. There was too much between them to just start over. But at the same time maybe they needed to try and set the past aside. "I guess it would be okay," Harry said after a long hesitation. Grabbing a scrap of parchment and a quill he wrote a quick message to Kate.

---------

Excitement was heavy in the air on Saturday morning. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin in the day's Quidditch match and Harry's stomach was doing flip-flops. It had been more than 2 years since he'd played and though the practices had not shown any loss of skill it was a little scary playing again. It felt like his very first match all over again.

Ginny seemed to sense Harry's jitters and gave him a smile at breakfast.

Finally, the Quidditch teams were called down to the pitch.

As Harry leaned on his crutches in the Gryffindor locker room looking at his team mates, he tried to think of something encouraging to say. "I know it's been hard playing without me the past couple years. I never thought I'd play again. But now that we're all together I know that Slytherin will be wishing I'd stayed in the wheelchair. Let's go."

Harry set his crutches aside and Ginny went over to him putting an arm around his waist so Harry could lean on her as they headed onto the pitch.

Mounting his broom and taking off, Harry hovered with his team until Madame Hooch blew her whistle, starting the game.

In the stands, Rae sat with Kate and Blake and Dudley all of whom were watching Harry fly effortlessly.

Dudley was honestly impressed at how easily Harry flew around. It was like he wasn't even trying as he ducked the brown balls which flew around of their own accord. After a while, Dudley pointed as Harry went into a sudden dive. "Hey, what's he after?"

Rae saw a glint of gold and grinned. "That's the golden snitch. Whichever team catches it gets 150 points and wins the game."

Dudley leaned forward as another teen dove right along Harry. The other boy slammed his broom into Harry just as Harry closed his hand around something. Harry nearly fell off of his broom, but managed to stay on and land roughly near the center of the Quidditch pitch.

Kate, Blake, and Rae stood and cheered loudly and Dudley stood as well. He was impressed at how well Harry played. He couldn't wait to congratulate Harry in person.

--------------

The Thortons and Dudley had been waiting at the Three Broomsticks for almost half an hour before Harry finally arrived with Hermione and Ginny.

Dudley watched Harry make his way over to the table and felt a stab of guilt as he noticed that his cousin was using crutches. Ginny pulled a chair out and Harry sat down giving his girlfriend a grateful look. "Hey, Harry," Dudley said, tentatively. "Good match, eh?"

"Straight forward," Harry said, shrugging. "Now that Draco Malfoy has a lifetime ban from Quidditch I don't have to worry about injuries so much."

Dudley didn't say anything, but a question was burning in his mind. Finally, he asked, "What…?"

"What was it like?" Harry asked, a slight sneer in his tone. "Which part? Being abused or being crippled?"

Dudley sighed. "After Dad hit you with his car."

Harry leaned back in his chair, sighing. "I was in pain. A LOT of pain. My leg was broken in four places, I fractured my elbow… My _back_ was broken, Dudley. If the nerve damage had been even a _little _worse I'd have been completely paralyzed. I couldn't move my legs… You have _no idea_ what that was like. In the hospital and for a while afterwards I was in this back and neck brace… my leg and arm were in casts… I couldn't move."

"I'm sorry," Dudley said, ashamed. "I know that doesn't really count for much, but…"

"You're right," Harry said. Seeing Dudley's hurt expression, Harry's tone softened a little. "I can walk again," he said. "But I'm not recovered. My physical therapist said it might be spring before I can walk unassisted."

"I'm sorry," Dudley repeated. "I… I can't believe that my parents have been so cruel to you."

"Yeah, well… There's nothing to be done about that now," Harry admitted.

"Harry, can we at least… you know, keep in touch? Talk?" Dudley asked, looking hopeful.

Harry wanted to say 'no' but looks from Ginny and Hermione made him sigh. "Okay. Yeah, we can write each other. And maybe…" He looked over at his mother and saw Kate's tiny nod. "Maybe you can come over for Christmas."

"That'd be cool," Dudley said, a small smile on his face.

--------------------


	28. The Holidays Start

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Nothing much to say.

Well, I did have to re-write a scene in this chapter because I, um... kind of forgot that I'd put Kate in a wheelchair. A bit stupid to forget that vital fact, but I think I recovered from it.

Also, a warning for younger readers: This chapter is a bit... sexier than most of my others so be warned. Thankfully, though, there's no real in depth sex scenes because I just can't write that nind of stuff.

Chapter summary--Vernon Dursley is an asshole, Harry's getting stronger, and Hermione and Ginny ambush their respective boyfriends.

Okay, I lied: I did have stuff to say.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 28 The Holidays Start

* * *

Between classes, physical therapy sessions, and Marauder activities, the months seemed to fly by and soon December arrived bringing with it plenty of snow and cold days.

The only problem about the coming Christmas holidays was that Kate and Blake wanted Harry home for the break and Harry wasn't sure if James and Lily would be able to follow.

"Are ghosts always bound to a place or can they go wherever they like?" Harry asked Lily one afternoon as he walked on a magically powered treadmill in the Room of Requirement.

Lily thought for a moment then shrugged. "It depends." Smiling, she added, "But James and I aren't bound to the castle if that's what you want to know."

"Can you come to Privet Drive with me? Just for Christmas?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"James and I wouldn't miss it for anything, Harry," Lily replied, grinning.

-------------------

The Christmas holidays began on a Sunday and on Monday morning, Harry, Rae, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express to go to Privet Drive.

But while Harry and his friends were enjoying themselves, Vernon Dursley was in trouble.

Vernon's lawyer, a slick slimeball if ever there was one, was sitting with his client on one side of a table while Judge Nancy Fairbanks and Blake Thorton sat on the other side. "I want to see my son," Vernon demanded, succinctly.

"And why should I allow your son visitation?" Fairbanks asked, looking at Vernon Dursley the way one might look at a moldy container in the fridge.

"He's my son. It's my _right_," Vernon nearly spat with contempt.

"Your parental rights were terminated when you went to jail, Dursley," Blake said, a hint of a smirk on his face. "You know… the hit and run of your nephew? But Dudley's doing really well in the foster home he's in. Grades need a little improvement but he's a much better kid now that he's away from you."

"The fact is, Mr. Dursley, that you're an unfit parent—surrogate or biological," Fairbanks said. Looking at the lawyer, she said, firmly, "Request denied." Turning to Blake, she added, "Let's go, Inspector."

As Blake started out of the room, Vernon lunged at Judge Fairbanks and got a hand around her throat, squeezing as hard as he could.

Blake body-slammed Vernon and caught a punch to the jaw before Vernon grabbed two of Blake's fingers, bending them back sharply.

Blake felt the bones crack and he hit Vernon Dursley as hard as he could in the face. Vernon retaliated by kicking Blake hard in the left knee.

The prison guards finally arrived and took a screaming and cursing Vernon Dursley back to his jail cell while Blake pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

---------------

Kate rushed into the hospital emergency room and looked around frantically. Blake was no where to be found, but Judge Fairbanks was sitting on an exam bed looking shaken. Kate wheeled over to her. "I heard Dursley attacked you."

"The bastard tried to choke me," Fairbanks said, frowning. "But I'm just bruised."

"What about Blake?" Kate said, worried.

"Kate?"

Kate looked around and saw Blake limping over to her. He leaned on a cane and his two middle fingers were splinted. "Oh!" Kate hugged him tightly then pulled back slightly. "Blake, are you okay, baby?"

"Wrenched knee, two broken fingers and a bruised jaw. I've had worse. Least Vernon didn't have a gun," Blake said, shrugging. He looked down at Kate and grinned. "I'm starting to like you hugging me at this height," he added, a dirty smirk on his face. "You know… since your hands are right on my—"

"Come on, horny husband," Kate said, wheeling backwards. "Let's go home, okay?"

------------------

Neither Blake nor Kate were waiting at King's Cross when Harry and his companions got off of the Hogwarts Express but Tonks was there with Moody, Sirius, and Lupin. "Blake had a little incident," Tonks said, vaguely as she led everyone out of the station and to a van that was waiting.

Once everyone was in, Lupin drove down the road and after about half an hour pulled into the driveway of #3 Privet Drive.

Harry got out first with Sirius's help as the Boy Who Lived was still using the ring crutches.

"Oh, Tonks, thank goodness," Kate said, coming out of the house. "I forgot about getting Harry."

"It's okay," Tonks replied.

"What happened to Dad?" Harry asked, looking concerned. "Tonks said there was some sort of incident."

"Um… Well… Vernon Dursley attacked him," Kate said, simply as she led the way into the living room where Blake was sitting on the couch with his left leg propped up of a few cushions.

"Hey, Harry," Blake said, grinning. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that," Harry replied.

"Ah, this is nothing," Blake said, waving a hand at his leg. "Getting shot is much more debilitating."

Harry sat down next to Blake. "It feels good to be home."

"I can well imagine," Blake said, grinning. "But if you don't mind me asking… How do you look as a phoenix?"

Harry grinned at his sister and friends as they gathered in the living room. "Shall we show off?"

"Why not?" Hermione said. With a pop she became a beautiful eagle owl and fluttered over to the fireplace mantle.

Ron turned into a fox and smirked before jumping up on the couch.

"You might want to make a little room," Rae warned her mother before changing. Once there was more room, Rae closed her eyes to focus and with a pop she became a grizzly bear.

"Holy Hell!" Blake said, getting up off of the couch and looking at his daughter. "Shit!" Blake's eyes almost bugged out of his head when Rae then stood on her hind legs making her a bit taller than her father. Dropping down to all fours, Rae allowed her father to pet her head before changing back. "Um… Holy shit!"

"I think that sums it up," Kate said, stunned that her daughter was such an intimidating animal.

"You haven't seen Ginny yet," Rae said, grinning as Ginny Weasley turned into a mountain lion.

After Ginny changed back, it was finally Harry's turn. But instead of a 'pop' Harry transformed in a burst of flame. Kate gasped and Blake's jaw dropped. Harry started singing and everyone in the room felt their hearts lift with joy.

Once Harry had regained his human form, Kate said, "Okay, if you guys want to eat, I need help in the kitchen."

Soon there was a bustle as everyone got ready and the dining room was magically expanded to make room for everyone.

There was something free and easy about the room as everyone ate and talked and laughed.

That night, as the snow started to fall again, Harry was awoken by the presence of someone standing in the doorway. Looking up, Harry saw the dim outline of a girl with long hair walking closer. Putting his glasses on, Harry's breath caught when he saw Ginny standing in the moonlight flooding the room even brighter than usual due to the snow on the ground. Ginny got on the bed and crawled towards Harry, her eyes filled with love and passion.

"Ginny…" Harry said, the feeble dying on his lips as he was swallowed into Ginny's deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"Shhhh…." Ginny said, leaning forward to kiss Harry.

Harry felt his whole body go on alert as he kissed her back, his hands encircling Ginny's waist, creeping up her back to her bra and unhooking it as Ginny pulled her night shirt off and tossed it aside. "Wait…" Harry said, reaching for his wand and putting an Imperturbable Charm on the door after magically locking it. Setting the wand aside after casting a few 'safe sex' charms Sirius had taught him, Harry resumed caressing Ginny's body.

Slipping under the blankets, Ginny slowly pulled off Harry's own night shirt. Harry shivered as Ginny's fingers slid across his bare chest before pulling his pajama bottoms off and throwing them onto the floor.

Hands were everywhere and as the passion built, Harry and Ginny became lost in the moment, all time cast aside and the only thing mattering was that they kept touching each other.

Finally, just as they felt the heat of their passion would set them on fire, there was a moment of pure bliss before both came back known to earth.

Harry sighed, happily, and Ginny curled against Harry's chest, almost purring with contentment. "I live you, Harry," Ginny said, in a throaty whisper.

"I love you, too, Ginny," Harry said, giving her a little nip on the neck before drifting off to sleep.

------------------------

The next morning, Ginny awoke first and it was a sharp jolt as she realized just what had happened the night before. Sex! Happy sex! Lots of Happy sex! With Harry!

Not a bad thing, really, but what would happen when her family found out?

"Ginny?" Harry was awake and studying her. "Are you okay?"

"Um…" Ginny couldn't respond. "I… Harry, you were wonderful!"

"You were very good yourself my lovely lioness," Harry said, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss Ginny's neck.

She let out another throaty purr and soon, she and Harry were making love yet again.

-------

When Harry and Ginny finally came out of the bedroom, Hermione had a smirk on her face and while Harry was expecting Ron to be furious the youngest Weasley son looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ron? I swear… it just happened, and…"

"It would be a little hypocritical for Ron to ream you out, Harry," Hermione said, smiling at Ron and making his ears turn red. "Ron and I… well, you know."

Harry's eyes bugged. "You and Ron?"

"Ronald in incredibly vigorous," Hermione said, smiling again.

"Do you guys want lunch or do you want to discuss sexual conquests?" Blake asked from the kitchen.

Harry hobbled in to the kitchen and studied Blake. "You don't mind?"

"In New York, you'd be amazed at the number of teenagers having sex, Harry," Blake replied, pulling bags of lunch meats out of the fridge. "You're just lucky Kate's a really sound sleeper. Now go sit down. I'll have sandwiches up shortly."

------

After lunch, Blake studied Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. "If the four of you are going to be having sex in this house I'm laying down ground rules," Blake said, sternly. "I can't stop you guys from indulging your hormones, but all of you are to use muggle protection as well as any charms that you know of. Okay?" The four teenagers nodded. "Second… I know that lovemaking can get noisy, but _please_ try and keep the noise to a minimum. Soundproof if at all possible."

"Um…" Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable, but she went ahead with her question. "Mr. Thorton, why are you okaying our behavior?"

"You're young, you're in love… Plus it's hypocritical considering Kate and I were having sex when we were 16," Blake replied.

--------------


	29. Have An HP Christmas

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Trying to expand my writing abilities, I wrote a steamy scene with Blake and Kate.

And next chapter, Blake and Kate take the kids to New York for New Years.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 30 Have An HP Christmas!

* * *

Kathryn Elizabeth Thorton may have been in a wheelchair, but she was no idiot.

When she got home from work the day after Harry and Ginny's tryst, she _knew _something was up. Ginny had gone into Harry's bedroom the previous night and curious what that was about, Kate wheeled over next to Blake as he fixed dinner. "I know about Harry and Ginny," Kate said, simply.

"Look, honey, I figure if they're having sex then at least they should be careful," Blake said, glancing at his wife before doing a double take.

Kate was floored. "I'm sorry… _What_ did you say?!"

"Um… HarryandGinnyarehavingsex?" Blake said so quickly it was practically one word.

"They're _WHAT_?!" Kate screeched. "Blake Thomas Thorton, _are you out of your freakin' MIND_?! They're _teenagers!_ They're not OLD enough to be having sex! And you're _condoning_ this?!"

"We were 16 and—"

"_That is NO EXCUSE_!" Kate yelled, wheeling backwards a bit. "We are _responsible_ for these kids and you're allowing them to screw around like bunnies under our roof?! Are you _INSANE_?!"

"So I shouldn't tell you that Ron and Hermione slept together too?" Blake said, starting to be afraid. Not much scared him but Kate's fits of rage could be very frightening.

"_BLAKE!_" Kate screamed even louder, her face red with fury. "If I could move my legs I'd kick your irresponsible _ASS_ all the way back to New York! You are the _worst_ parent in the _world_!"

Blake bristled a bit at this comment. "Hey, Vernon Dursley is _much_ worse than me! I've never hit Harry or Rae, have I?"

"No," Kate said, through clenched teeth. "But that's not—"

"And it's too late to do anything…" Blake said, moving slowly closer to his wife. "So… let's just let them alone… okay?"

It wasn't exactly clear what happened next; whether it was Kate seeing the love in Blake's eyes, or Blake seeing the fire in Kate's, but after a moment of silence, Blake scooped Kate up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, laying her down before pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside.

Seeing Blake's bare muscled chest, Kate felt her heart race as Blake slowly pulled his wife's shirt and bra off, gently caressing the soft skin of her breasts as he kissed her neck and throat.

Kate reached up and undid Blake's jeans, sliding them down his hips as Blake moved on top of her to remove her jeans and panties.

For Blake and Kate, lovemaking took a little longer as Kate couldn't move her legs, but that did little to discourage her as they writhed and twisted, hands everywhere and lips locked.

---------

When it was all over, Kate rolled off of Blake's chest and sat up, moving her legs over the edge of the bed before looking over at Blake who was up and looking for his briefs. "You know that's… the first time we've made love since…"

"Since you've been in the wheelchair," Blake finished, tossing Kate her panties and bra.

"Blake… am I still attractive to you now that I'm a cripple?" Kate asked, a touch of insecurity in her voice.

Blake pulled his jeans on and sat next to Kate, putting a hand on her bare thigh. "I always think you're attractive. Able-bodied or crippled… I don't care. You're my wife and I love you. Besides… if you're sitting in that wheelchair, I don't have to worry about guys ogling your cute little ass."

"No, they just stare down at my breasts," Kate countered, grinning. "So is dinner burnt, or can we still eat? I'm starved."

-----------

On Christmas morning, Kate awoke early and left a still-sleeping Blake curled under the blankets while she eased into her wheelchair and headed into the kitchen where Dobby the House-elf was already making breakfast. "Morning, Dobby," Kate yawned going to the coffee maker.

"Good morning, Miss Kate," Dobby replied, happily. "Is Master Blake still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Kate replied. "He got in late last night. I just felt like getting up early."

"Dobby wanted to tell Miss Kate something about Harry Potter," Dobby said, hesitantly. "But Dobby doesn't want to betray Master Harry."

"If it's regarding Harry and Ginny I already know, Dobby," Kate said, sipping her coffee before adding cream and sugar.

Dobby looked relieved. "If Miss Kate doesn't want them to…"

"They're teenagers, Dobby," Kate said, shrugging. "They'll do it no matter what. Anyway… when's breakfast?"

-----

Once everyone was awake and gathered in the magically expanded living room and James and Lily had popped in to hover around, Kate and Blake couldn't help but think that it was so strange that they couldn't really remember life before Harry. Blake and Kate had been thinking about having another baby just after moving to England but now it didn't seem necessary. Rae and Harry were great kids and as seemed as close as if they'd really grown up together.

As everyone opened gifts and showed off their loot, James and Lily couldn't help but marvel at the gift Harry had given them: a second chance. Sure, they were ghosts and would always be at a distance, but it was good to be able to talk to Harry again.

Even though Harry's Christmas haul was a good one, he knew that his greatest gift could never come wrapped. Kate and Blake had opened their door and hearts to him and he couldn't imagine life without them. And seeing James and Lily laugh about something Blake had said, Harry knew that he was especially lucky to be able to have both sets of parents here with him.

-----------

While Christmas morning was spent at the Thorton home, Christmas dinner was being hosted by Molly Weasley at the Burrow and even Dudley was stunned by the amount of food on the table.

Sitting next to Harry, Dudley asked, "So you've spent a summer here before?"

"Before my second year at Hogwarts," Harry replied, handing Dudley the platter of turkey. "After Fred and George rescued me from…" Seeing Dudley's face, Harry let his sentence fade off.

"From my mum and dad," Dudley finished. "I guess… I didn't realize just how mean we were to you."

"But you're trying to make amends," Mrs. Weasley said, giving Dudley a smile. "That's what matters. That you want to make up for what you've done."

"I guess I'm just starting to understand what it's like to actually be in someone's family and not just a spoiled brat," Dudley said, putting butter on his mashed potatoes.

"I think you're actually growing up, Dud," Harry said.

"Yeah," Dudley said, smiling at everyone. "I guess I am."

--------------


	30. HP Meets SVU

AUTHOR'S NOTES: There's a crossover warning for this chapter and I have to admit it wasn't planned. I was writing late at night and there was a Law&Order SVU marathon on… well, fill in the blank. LOL

If you think it's weird, don't worry, I agree. Not my best, but it's okay.

Chapter 31 HP Meets SVU

* * *

The last thing Albus Dumbledore expected was to receive a gift from Harry Potter.

It was a desk plaque which read: _A leader is not one whom people follow when told, but one whom people follow when told to stay away._

A touching sentiment Dumbledore thought as he studied it.

There were so many mistakes Dumbledore had taken with Harry. The first of which was placing Harry with the Dursleys in the first place and not listening when Arabella Figg had told him of how bad Harry's life was. Then Dumbledore hadn't pressed the issue when Sirius was found innocent leading to Harry being in a wheelchair two years…

There were many mistakes and Dumbledore was confused why Harry would send him a Christmas gift….

Teenagers were so hard to figure out.

-----------------------------------

_New York City, New York_

If there was one place that was always ready for New Year's Eve, it would be New York City.

When Kate, Blake, Rae, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived at their hotel, they immediately went to their rooms for a good long sleep before going out and about the next day.

The next morning, as the sunlight came in through the hotel windows, Harry blinked hard before donning his glasses and getting up. After getting dressed, Harry turned the TV on, keeping the volume down so he didn't wake Rae. There wasn't much on, but after a while, Harry felt a pillow hit him in the back of the head.

"It's 8 in the frickin' morning!" Rae grumbled loudly as she sat up, glaring bleary-eyed at Harry. "Why are you awake?"

"I got up," Harry said, shrugging. "You want to go downstairs and grab breakfast before the others?"

"No," Rae muttered getting up and pulling on jeans, sneakers, and a sweater. "But I will… as long as I can get an espresso."

Harry got up, grabbing his crutches and started out the door after grabbing the room key, Rae following behind.

Downstairs, Harry and Rae hit the hotel's breakfast buffet before grabbing juice and coffee and sitting down.

After a few moments of silent chewing, Rae said, "I'm glad you're my brother, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad to have you as a sister, Rae."

"You know sometimes… I wonder what it would have been like if Dumbledore had left you with Mom and Dad from the start," Rae said, adding strawberry jelly to her English muffin.

"It would have been fun to grow up in America," Harry mused.

"Too many killers and rapists in New York," Blake said as he came up to the table, followed by Kate, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Once everyone had plates of food, Harry asked Blake, "So what did you do here?"

"I was a cop," Blake replied, sipping his coffee. "I worked in the Manhattan SVU… uh, the Special Victims Unit. We dealt with sex crimes and child abuse… That's why your situation with the Dursleys struck such a nerve."

"If I've never said it," Harry said, looking Blake in the eye. "Thank you. For saving my life… for taking me in and adopting me… for treating me like a son… for giving me a real family."

Blake grinned. "You needed us, Harry. Like Kate said a long time ago… you were one of the few we could save. We were happy to help you. And loving you was as easy as looking at you."

Harry grinned back and started back in on his breakfast. "So what are we doing today?"

---------------

On the way back from the Museum of Art, Blake's cell phone rang. "Blake Thorton." Kate and the others stopped and waited to see who was calling Blake. "Munch, I'm on vacation. I mean my family's here, my son's friends and… He's adopted." Blake rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you're getting everyone. Okay." Hanging up, Blake looked at Kate. "We need to get to Manhattan."

-------

Manhattan's SVU department was just like Blake remembered as he went in followed by his family and Harry's girlfriend and friends.

"Hey, Blake!" A woman with short brown hair came up, and smiled. "How are you, stranger?"

"Hey, Olivia," Blake said, giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "You remember Kate?"

"Hi, Kate," Olivia Benson said, holding out a hand.

Kate shook it and pointed to Harry and the others. "This is our adopted son, Harry Potter, his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. That's Ginny's brother, Ron, and Ron's girlfriend, Hermione Granger. And last but never least…"

"Hey, Rae," Olivia said, grinning at the youngest girl.

"Hi, Liv. How's Elliot?" Rae asked, smirking.

"Just fine," said, Elliot Stabler as he joined his partner. "Hey, short stuff." Turning to Blake, Stabler asked, "So what's been up with you?"

Blake shrugged. "Adopted Harry here." Blake glanced at Harry, and then said in a low voice to Stabler, "Mind if we talk in private?"

In one of the empty interrogation rooms, Blake sank into a chair while Stabler leaned against the wall. "What happened to Kate?" Stabler asked, trying to break the ice.

"A… really bad accident Harry's school," Blake replied. "She can't move her legs."

"And Harry?"

"Harry was living with his aunt and uncle. The uncle liked to beat Harry up on a regular basis. When I met Harry… it was after his uncle pulled a hit and run in the driveway."

Stabler sighed as he sat down next to Blake. "Jesus… sorry to hear that, man."

"Harry was near paralyzed from the waist down," Blake went on. "We—Kate and I—adopted Harry. I love him to death… But this kid's uncle!"

Blake stood and started pacing. "He beats Harry as a kid… this past summer he tried to file an appeal saying it was his wife who abused Harry… Then before the holidays… the bastard wants visitations for his son, Dudley." Looking at Stabler, he added, "All those crappy worst-case cases we used to work… I'm living in the middle of one."

Stabler watched Blake for a moment before asking, "Did Harry ever talk about sexual abuse?"

-----

"How are you holding up?" Olivia asked as she and Kate shared sodas at the detective's desk.

"I'm good. Really," Kate said, shrugging. "Well… It's… odd being stuck in a wheelchair. But I'm getting used to it."

"What about being the adoptive mother of an abused boy?" Olivia asked, resting her chin on her palm.

"Harry… opened up so easily," Kate replied. "Blake and I… showed him love and affection… and he just opened up. It was amazing, really. I thought it would take a while to get Harry to relax, but… He seemed to know that he could trust us."

Leaning forward, Olivia asked, "Did you ever ask Harry about sexual abuse?"

Kate shook her head. "I… never knew how. Harry opened up and… was at full disclosure about everything."

"So you don't know?"

"No," Kate admitted, glancing over at Harry and Ginny. "But… Harry's girlfriend might."

-------

While Blake went along with Detectives Munch and Fin Tutuola, Stabler pulled Harry aside and Olivia decided to talk with Ginny Weasley.

Kate was probably right in presuming that Harry had never been sexually abused, but both detectives had had enough experience to know that sometimes the most open of kids could cleverly hide the worst.

"Blake told me about Vernon Dursley," Stabler said to Harry as they sat in one of the offices in the department.

"And the accident, I take it?" Harry asked. "I think I'd probably be dead by now if Blake and Kate hadn't rescued me."

Stabler nodded, sympathetically. "Did Vernon just hit you, or…?"

Harry waited for the end of the question, but after a moment, realized the unspoken query. "He never… actually… did anything like that to me," Harry replied, slowly. "He just liked to beat me up."

"I just ask because sometimes that kind of stuff is hard for kids to talk about," Stabler replied.

"Until the Thortons… it seemed like every month I'd have a new injury," Harry said, vaguely. "Broken arms, legs, fingers… Some days I'm surprised I'm still alive."

------

"I'm amazed Harry's still alive, what with the Dursleys and everything," Ginny was saying to Olivia Benson as they sat at Olivia's desk.

"Does Harry ever talk about being abused?" Olivia asked, curiously.

"Not often," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Sometimes I'll notice a scar or something and when I point it out he'll shrug it off. I think right now he's just trying to put that horrible past behind him. Besides, Harry told me that his uncle Vernon stuck with bruises and broken bones."

"Does he ever talk about the accident?"

Ginny gave Olivia a curious look. "How did you know about that?"

"Kate told me," Olivia replied.

Ginny nodded, absently, as she thought. "Harry's 5th year at school… He'd had a setback and we thought he might not walk again. Harry and I were talking and… he told me how scary it was lying on the ground, not able to move… But mostly… Harry doesn't really like talking about that stuff."

"You ever ask him why?" Olivia asked.

"After he met the Thortons, he wanted to get into his new life. Harry doesn't like thinking about the Dursleys at all, really," Ginny replied.

--------------------

That night, Harry went to Blake's single hotel room and knocked on the door. Once Blake had answered, Harry sat down in one of the armchairs. "Harry, if… If I overstepped my bounds with telling Elliot Stabler and the others about your situation…" Blake said, looking a little nervous.

"Its okay, Dad," Harry replied, shrugging. "I'm just not used to talking about life at the Dursleys."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Blake said, sitting opposite Harry. "They asked about the abuse you suffered and…"

"No worries," Harry said, shaking his head. "Like I said… I'm just not used to talking about it."

Blake leaned back in his chair. "Well, it's just the two of us here. Why don't we talk about it, then?"

Harry hesitated for a while but finally said, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

-------------------------


	31. A History of Violence

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter offers a dark look into Willow Gosermer's terrible childhood. But Willow's life will be looking up in the future as I've decided to pair her with Remus Lupin.

FYI—this chapter may not be suitable for younger readers. (SERIOUS MENTIONS OF ABUSE!!!)

And one more thing I think I failed to mention before which is that Hogwarts' new Potions Mistress, Silver Agentus, is American. there will be more on her the next chapter.

Chapter 32 A History of Violence

Returning to Hogwarts after the holidays, Willow Gosermer tried to concentrate on the lesson plans for the upcoming semester. Anything to avoid thinking of the letter she'd received from her mother the day after Christmas.

Magdalene Gosermer's letter had been filled with curses and all the usual garbage Willow had heard a million times before.

Lighting a fire in the fireplace of her room, Willow paced for a moment, thinking. All her life she'd been haunted by her family. The pureblood nonsense… all of it.

Wadding up the parchment letter, Willow threw it into the fire, watching the flames consume the hateful and cruel words.

Soon there would be nothing left but ashes… if only she could burn away the worst parts of her past so easily.

Willow had only dates a few times, Snape not included. Mostly it was because her dates asked about her family—a subject best left well enough alone.

All Willow had ever wanted was a loving family… And her own family had been anything but loving.

"Willow?"

Willow turned to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway. "Remus… Hi. What are you doing here?"

Remus shuffled his feet looking edgy. "I, uh… wanted to see you. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, come in," Willow said, watching the last curl of paper be consumed by the fire.

Lupin gave her a warm smile before saying, "My Dad… wasn't really happy I was a werewolf. Never… did anything to me. He was always afraid I'd hurt him."

"My parents thought if they'd hurt me enough I'd go along with their point of view," Willow replied, going to her liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle of VSOP cognac and two glasses. Pouring one she handed it to Lupin before pouring herself a glass. "I just want to forget them. But my… _mother_—" she spat the word out contemptuously. "—she sent me a letter this Christmas."

"What did you do with it?" Lupin asked, sitting on the sofa in the corner and sipping his cognac.

Willow nodded in the direction of the fire and Lupin nodded, knowingly. "Wish I could throw my mother in there."

"She deserves worse," Lupin said, darkly. "After all I've heard about your family…"

"All I wanted was for my parents to love me," Willow said, quietly, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Lupin set his glass down on the end and went over to Willow, brushing her tears away before gently brushing her lips with his.

The kiss was unexpected, but Willow felt something deep down inside her open up, eager to be loved. Pulling back, Lupin took Willow's glass and set it down next to his before taking her into his arms and kissing her again.

Willow wound her arms around Lupin's neck, feeling truly free and happy for the first time since she was a little girl playing on that muggle playground.

--------------------

Sitting next to Silver Agentus that evening at dinner, Willow was amazed that the other woman's perfect tan. "So where did you go for the holidays?" Willow asked, curiously.

"New Zealand," Silver replied. "Oh, it was _awesome_! It was me, my parents, my sister and her husband… My sister's a squib and she married a muggle doctor who is _so_ cute. We had a great time."

"Must be nice to have a happy family vacation," Willow said, quietly.

Silver sighed. "Sorry. I didn't think… Your family wasn't that nice, huh?"

"No," Willow said, succinctly. "Mom preferred verbal abuse and Dad preferred physical abuse and the yearly… quickie."

Silver's eyes widened. "Oh, God. I, uh… wish there was something I could do."

"Forget about it," Willow said, wondering why she'd opened her mouth. Silver's family was perfect. How could she understand what it felt like to have your father violate you?

"Have you ever talked to someone about the abuse?" Silver asked, cautiously.

"No," Willow replied, shortly.

Silver dug in her pocket for a moment and pulled out a business card. "I used to live in New York. Dad was a professor at the muggle college I went to." Pointing at the card, she said, "Talk to this guy. He's a good friend."

Willow shrugged. "I'm over what happened to me. I've put it behind me."

Silver leaned over and whispered in Willow's ear, "Is that why the portraits said you wouldn't do it with Remus Lupin?" Catching Silver's eye, Willow sighed and nodded, pocketing the card.

------------------------

The first Saturday after the Christmas holidays, Blake was in his office doing some final case reports when a woman came in looking hesitant. "Inspector Thorton?"

Blake sat up and smiled. "Yeah, that's me. Can I help you, Miss…?"

"Gosermer. Willow Gosermer."

"Ahhh," Blake said, leaning back in his chair. "Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Willow entered the office and closed the door. "You know Harry Potter?" She asked, curiously.

"I should," Blake replied, grinning. "He's my adopted son."

"Um…" Willow sat down in front of Blake's desk. "Silver Agentus referred me to you."

Blake's mental rolodex went around until he remembered the name. "John Agentus's daughter. I remember her. She's teaching as well?"

"Potions," Willow replied. "Uh… I wanted to talk to you about something. It… it's hard for me to talk about, but… I need to."

Blake nodded, knowingly. "I've talked with so many people… it never gets easier." Leaning forward, he asked, kindly, "Who abused you, Willow?"

"My father did the worst," Willow said, her voice catching. "Ever since I was little… he beat me. He loved to hurt me. He tried to break me." Looking Blake in the eye, she added, "My parents are purebloods. They hate muggles and muggle-borns. I was open-minded. Dad thought if he hurt me enough I'd give in."

"What else did your father do to you?" Blake asked.

Willow took a deep breath before going on. This part never got easier to talk about. "You mean the sexual abuse?" She paused before speaking again. "Once I turned 13… every year on my birthday. Nice gift, huh?"

Blake never stopped feeling sickened when he heard things like this. "I take it there wasn't anything you could do at the time."

"I couldn't talk about it…" Willow said, tears stinging her eyes. "When I turned 17 I left home. I wanted to get as far away as possible. But I've never been able to run away from the memories of what my father did to me."

"You can't run away from stuff like that, Willow," Blake said, standing up and going around to sit on the corner of his desk. "Physical abuse, maybe… but never when a parent crosses that line." Putting a hand on Willow's shoulder, he said, "I know it hurts… but if you tell me exactly what happened…maybe it'll help."

Willow seemed to shrink from Blake's touch at these words and Blake removed his hand. "I… don't know that I can go into detail. I've tried to block out so much…"

Blake wanted to get her talking but even with adults forcing the issues could cause the victim to freeze up. And at the state Willow was currently in, if she went home only just starting to talk about this it could cause her to have a breakdown right at school. "Then start at the beginning," Blake said, softly, putting his hand back on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're not alone. Just talk…"

Willow took another deep breath and started talking. "I woke early on my 13th birthday… and I saw my dad locking the bedroom door from the outside before walked in and closed it. Then he… he came towards my bed talking off his shirt and pants…"

------------------------------


	32. Silver Linings

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, it's not as cheerful as I thought, but it's certainly more lightheatered than the previous chapter.

As for Silver's personality, remember that she's american so she's a bit... energetic for lack of a better word

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 33 Silver Linings

* * *

The 6th year DADA class had been in their seats and waiting for 15 minutes when Silver Agentus finally came in and went to the front of the class. "Professor Gosermer is talking another few personal days so I'll be taking this class just for today. Tomorrow Remus Lupin will be filling in." Pacing the front of the room, Silver went on. "Considering that I'm a walking lesson on werewolves… guess what we'll be discussing today?" 

"You're a werewolf?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Yep," Silver replied, grinning, as she stopped pacing and faced the class. "Well… technically half-werewolf. My mom's a full werewolf and my dad's a muggle zoologist."

"How did they meet?" Ron asked, perplexed.

Silver laughed as she sat on the teacher's desk. "Well, Dad was out in the woods one night studying the nighttime habits of grey wolves. He'd set a few large-animal traps and the next morning he found a naked woman stuck in the last cage. Mom told him she was a werewolf."

"And he believed her?" Hermione said, doubtfully.

"Dad studied animals," Silver said, shrugging. "Next night, when Mom transformed, Dad went head over heels with delight. She became his favorite side project. Shortly afterwards, they fell in love… got married… had two daughters, me and my younger sister, Diane."

"So do you use the wolfsbane potion?" Harry asked, thinking of Lupin.

Silver smiled. "No, I don't. Because I don't need to." She got off the desk and said, "You'll want to take notes." Once everyone had parchment and quills out, Silver went on. "The werewolf mind contains two separate entities: The beast and the wolf. The beast makes a werewolf savage and hungry for fresh meat and blood. Most werewolves have let the beast run rampant and are therefore monsters. The wolf, on the other hand, simply acts like a normal wolf. Some individuals—myself and my mother included—have learned to separate the two and to heed the call of the wolf while suppressing the beast."

"Is it easy to learn how to do that?" Harry asked. If someone could control the beast with in, then maybe Lupin could become free of his more violent nature during the full moon.

"No, it's not easy. And it has to be taught before a newly-bitten werewolf's first full moon in order to be effective," Silver said, sadly. "After the first full moon, the beast takes hold and it's almost impossible to dominate it. Now as a half-werewolf, I transform but since I'm not a full werewolf, the beast wasn't as strong in me as my mother."

--------

After her last class, Silver felt slightly mentally drained, but physically invigorated. Talking about werewolves had gotten the wolf inside of her riled up and she wanted to play, to run… to chase.

But there were no other wolves here. No one to play with.

Silver was lonely and her own significant other was back in London… Silver was about to lock up the DADA classroom when a familiar scent floated past her nose… like apples and oranges… fall with a hint of warm summer sun. Turning around, Silver grinned as she saw the person standing behind her. "Hey, stranger."

Heather Lowell grinned at her lover as she stepped forward. "I missed you while you were away. Hope you don't mind," She said, holding out a hand.

Silver took it and pulled her girlfriend in close. "When…" she whispered in Heather's ear. "—have I ever minded seeing you?"

Heather smirked and flashed a sexy smile. "Any chance we could get away somewhere… private?"

------------

At dinner, that evening, the Great Hall was abuzz with talk about Professor Agentus.

Two Ravenclaws on their way to their dormitory had seen Silver with another woman outside the DADA classroom.

"And they looked really close, if you catch my drift," one of the Ravenclaws whispered to of her friends.

At the Gryffindor table, Rae was telling Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione what she'd heard. "It looks like Professor Agentus has a female lover," Rae said, her eyes flicking towards the Staff Table where Silver Agentus was noticeably absent.

"Well, that's not that big a deal, is it?" Hermione asked. "Lots of people are homosexual."

"It's… just not that common in the wizarding world, 'Mione," Ron said. "You have to remember, if wizards don't… mate with other witches then magic gets lost. Not to say it doesn't happen, mind you."

"Cedric Diggory was bisexual," Ginny said, taking another chicken leg from the platter on the table.

"Yeah, and he had a crush on me," Harry added, blushing as he grinned.

"It was the wheelchair," Ginny said, smiling as well.

"So do you think Professor Agentus's girlfriend is a werewolf as well?" Rae asked, curiously.

------------------------------

Kate wasn't quite sure why Blake had brought Willow Gosermer home with him but a quick conversation in the kitchen while Kate checked the casserole in the oven clarified the issue. Kate snuck a look over her shoulder as Willow sat on the couch looking uncomfortable. "How long has she lived with this?" Kate asked as Blake pulled the casserole out and set it on the counter to cool.

"About 25 years," Blake replied. "Willow's father started raping her at 13."

"Son of a bitch," Kate grumbled as she went to the fridge for wine for dinner. Reaching up, Kate frowned at the wine bottle. She could just brush it with her fingers but she couldn't reach the bottle. "Come here, you bastard," Kate muttered.

"Kate?" Blake said, looking over at his wife. "You okay?"

Kate dropped her arm and wheeled over to the table. "If you want wine you need to get it yourself, Blake."

"I got it," Willow said, getting up and crossing over to the refrigerator and grabbing the bottle of chardonnay before closing the fridge and going to sit down at the table where Blake was dishing noodle casserole onto the three plates. Pouring wine, Willow passed around the glasses giving Kate and Blake a smile. "Thanks for inviting me," She said, politely.

"Well, it's always nice to have dinner with one of Harry and Rae's teachers," Kate said, giving Willow a wink to signal that she knew the real reason for being there.

"Harry's wonderful," Willow said, lighting up on the subject of her students. "Rae too. She's so quick on this stuff it's hard to believe she's muggle-born. Although after seeing Hermione Granger's test scores there's no doubt in my mind that muggle-borns can be even more intelligent than purebloods." After sipping her wine, Willow went on. "But since we're on the subject, I was looking over Harry's grades since he's been at Hogwarts and there's been a sudden jump in his marks over the past two years."

"Harry's uncle—Vernon Dursley—used to beat Harry if he got better grades that Vernon's son, Dudley," Blake said, stabbing a mushroom with his fork. "Real sweetheart."

Willow smirked. "Harry told me about him. He actually hit Harry with his car?"

"That's what put Harry in the wheelchair before his fourth year," Kate replied. "I'm just so relieved we could help him. If he'd stayed with the Dursleys…"

"I wish I could have met someone like you when I was little," Willow said. "If someone had taken me away from my horrible family maybe… maybe things would be different."

-------------------

Silver grinned as Heather straddled her, wearing one of Silver's old flannel shirts. "Oh, Heather, love… I have missed you."

"New Zealand must have been fun," Heather mused, laying down next to Silver.

Silver scoffed lightly. "Yeah. With my sister's husband and my mother repeatedly saying 'and least one of my kids will give me grandchildren'. I love my family… they're open to our relationship… but they also want grandkids."

Heather smiled as she sat up, running her fingers through Silver's hair. "Hey, maybe we'll find a guy to help with that. God knows if I hand my parents a grandchild they might actually let me back into the family. At least your parents still speak to you."

Silver reached up and brushed a curl of hair out of Heather's face. "I'm a lesbian half-werewolf with an open-minded family. Pretty strange, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit," Heather agreed, bending down and kissing Silver on the lips. "But I'm okay with that."

----------

With Remus Lupin taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts the following day, Silver was free to resume teaching Potions.

Her first class of the day was the 6th years—an irony, she thought—and to her slight surprise, they had questions.

"Are you really gay?"

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Who was that woman you were with?"

"Are you sleeping with Trelawney?"

Silver rolled her eyes. "Okay… I'm answering in order because it's easier. Yes, yes, my longtime girlfriend and lover Heather Lowell, and no, not even for money. Any other questions?" Hearing the cacophony of voiced, Silver shouted, "Quiet!" Once quiet settled on the room, Silver resumed speaking. "Okay. Fine. You want to make this class about me, I'm okay with that. I keep the rumors at a minimum that way. I am gay and I have been dating Heather since I was 15. My parents are okay with my relationship although they're upset about the lack of grandkids. Your parents need not apply for the job. Anyone else or can I start the lesson? Great. Let's go."

-----------------


	33. A Bad Moon Rises

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter is the very start of the war between Hogwarts and Voldemort. As for the Horcruxes… well, that will be a much easier search than in the book. Not telling why, though. ;)

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 34 A Bad Moon Rises

* * *

If Voldemort didn't come up with an idea to take over the wizarding world soon then he'd have to kill himself just to get some peace and quiet from Crouch and Snape.

A straightforward attack would be tantamount to suicide… but if a full moon was close at hand then there might be a more devious way about it.

Even though the Ministry of Magic had been keeping a close eye on dark witches and wizards, the werewolf community had gone into hiding. If they could be reached then an army of werewolves would be able to get into the castle and capture and kill Dumbledore, forcing the surrender of Hogwarts, and then the Ministry of Magic.

But how to contact the werewolves without drawing Ministry attention?

Glancing over at Crouch and Snape, Voldemort felt an evil smile crossing his face. Raising his wand, he fired two spells at his cohorts before casting a third spell on himself.

-----

The group of aurors investigating the mountain side started at the three wolves running out of a hidden cave but didn't think anything of it. They didn't even notice the three wooden wands in the last wolf's mouth.

--------------------

Fenrir Greyback wasn't surprised to see Lord Voldemort coming down the long tunnel that was the secret entrance to the underground cavern that was presently home to about 40 werewolves.

But Fenrir was surprised at the Dark lord's companions. Severus Snape was rumored to be secretly working for Dumbledore and Crouch was said to have died in Azkaban.

"What do you want?" Fenrir asked, his voice a harsh growl.

"Your support," Voldemort hissed, as Nagini curled around his feet. "And your allegiance to me. I know of you, Fenrir Greyback. I will give you all the young, tender victims you wish."

"What do you want… my Lord?" Fenrir asked, his eyes hungry and filled with a monstrous bloodlust.

"Join me… in attacking Hogwarts," Voldemort said, quietly. "When the castle falls, the rest of the wizarding world will follow."

---------------

With the full moon only a week away, Silver could feel the wolf in her growing stronger and yet there was also a feeling of dread. Something was going to happen… something bad. The beast inside stirred in fear and the wolf seemed more alert than ever.

Closing her eyes and focusing on the wolf, Silver transformed into a wolf and started wandering the hallways.

What was it that was making her so edgy?

Stopping near the first floor, Silver stopped, suddenly at full alert. There was a sharp smell on the air. Stale and horrid… the smell of death. Transforming quickly, Silver pulled out her wand and looked over the banister to see a group of people barging in led by someone that made Silver gasp softly.

Turning and bolting up the stairs, Silver ran until she ended up outside McGonagall's private room. Pounding on the door, Silver didn't let up until the deputy headmistress finally came to the door. "Miss Agentus, it is late. This—"

Silver was grabbed forcefully and shoved into the room by Severus Snape. "You evil… rotten… bastard," Silver said, rolling onto her back, and looking up at Snape.

"How dare you return after everything you've done!" McGonagall said, her face cold and angry.

"You'll stay here until we've dispatched Dumbledore," Snape said, after closing the door and locking it magically.

Silver was up in an instant, trying every opening spell she could think of to no avail. Sighing, she set her wand down and did a few stretches.

Confused, McGonagall asked, "What are you doing?"

"When magic fails…" Silver said, removing her robes and sweater so all she was wearing was a tank-top. "Try brute force." Taking a running start and bracing herself, Silver hit the wooden door hard with her right shoulder. The door shook but remained sturdy.

"Maybe you should try something else," McGonagall suggested but Silver shook her head.

Closing her eyes, Silver delved deep into her subconscious. The beast was there… hiding, snarling like a rabid animal. _'Help me,'_ Silver implored. _'Help me or we both die.'_ Silver let out a low growl as she stepped back and studied the door. Taking another run, it sounded like a cannon as Silver hit the door again with even more force. Taking another run, Silver hit the door again, smiling as she felt and heard the wood start to splinter. Another run and the door began to give. With one final slam against the door, it finally gave and Silver found herself sprawled on the floor. Getting up quickly, Silver caught her wand as McGonagall tossed it to the younger witch. "Warn everyone. Get the younger students somewhere safe… uh, the Room of Requirement. Tell the older students to get ready for a fight and contact the ministry," Silver said, tucking her wand in the waistband of her jeans and headed down the hall.

-------

Silver wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. There were older and more powerful werewolves than her in the castle and God help them all if Harry or Dumbledore were killed.

Whatever her plan was it needed to be put into motion immediately. The only werewolf Silver was really worried about Fenrir Greyback and with him in the castle and the first years vulnerable… Shaking her head to rid herself of the exceedingly negative thoughts, but Silver's mind still buzzed with ideas about how to save the day. There was one idea, but it was a desperate measure.

Silver headed quickly back to her room and rummaged around until she'd found what she was looking for: a 9mm semiautomatic handgun and multiple clips of silver bullets. _'Ironic and redundant at the same time,'_ she thought, loading a clip into the gun and cocking it. Shoving the remaining clips into her pockets and making sure she had her wand, Silver hurried out of the room, gripping the gun tightly.

Not even twenty feet away from the door, one of the feral werewolves came running at her, claw-like hands reaching for Silver.

Taking a quick stance, Silver fired, hitting the werewolf in the heart. Running to the stairs, Silver headed up, taking all the shortcuts she could up to the 7th floor where all the students 1st through 4th year were going into the Room of Requirement. McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick were keeping an eye out but otherwise nothing was happening. "It's too quiet," Silver said, looking around. "No one's actually attacking. Why?"

"I don't know," McGonagall said, looking edgy. "Something's going on."

"Where's Harry?" Silver asked, warily.

"I told him to help get everyone else into the Great Hall," McGonagall replied.

Silver nodded, and headed back down to the first floor, gun out and eyes alert.

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin, and all the other teachers—except for McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick—were keeping an eye on the rest of the students.

Lupin saw Silver and walked over to her, looking warily at the gun in her hands. "What's with the muggle weaponry?"

Silver holstered the weapon. "Silver bullets. We are dealing with werewolves after all." Turning to Harry who was standing with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and—surprisingly—Rae. "Hey, Harry, do you have that Marauder's Map on you?"

Harry looked surprised at the question but pulled a worn piece of parchment out of his pocket and tentatively handed it over. Silver took the map and Lupin joined her at the Ravenclaw table before tapping the map with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Lupin said, watching the map draw itself.

Silver studied the map carefully. Crouch was in the Potions classroom with Snape and Silver heard Lupin's sharp intake of breath as she spotted the name 'Fenrir Greyback' heading to the 7th floor just as McGonagall's name vanished off the map. It looked like the rest of the werewolves were scattered all over the rest of the castle but what Silver really wanted to know was where Voldemort was. If Voldemort could be found and eliminated then the wizarding world would be safe again. If only he could be found….

-------


	34. The Final Battle

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This Thanksgiving you can be thankful for a new chapter!!!

No, I'm not dead. Though I think my muse might be. If it's not dead, then it's definitely fired.

Anyway… If you were expecting a huge battle… sorry. Not good at 'em, so I try not to write 'em.

And next chapter will be a jump into the future and if you're thinking of the goofy names in the 7th book, don't worry. Harry won't be that hokey.

Yeah, I gave away the ending. Well, sort of. Harry _does_ die at the end of the story.

Read, review, and show your love!!!!

* * *

Chapter 35 The Final Battle

Harry wanted dearly to join the fight against Voldemort but he knew that the time would come eventually. Looking around the Great Hall as he leaned on the cane he'd been using the past few days, Harry tried to think of the best way to defeat Voldemort. If the Horcruxes were not found before Voldemort was killed, then he wouldn't stay dead long.

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry felt Ginny slide her hand into his as she kissed him on the cheek. "You're a million miles away, love."

"I'm thinking about Voldemort," Harry said, looking into Ginny's brown eyes. "If I kill him tonight then my task is only half-done. But if I wait…"

"Then others could die before Voldemort is finished," Ginny finished. Thinking for a minute, Ginny tugged on Harry's hand. "Maybe there's a way to slow Voldemort up a while."

Harry followed Ginny down to the dungeons and to Silver's office where _The Phoenix Compendium_ was sitting in a locked glass-fronted cabinet.

With the book open, Ginny and Harry searched through the pages looking for any ideas to slow down Voldemort. "Look at this," Harry said, looking at a page near the back of the book. "'To Bind A Wizard's Powers'. That looks promising. And it looks like it's not that complicated."

"I'll go grab Hermione and Professor Agentus and we can start on this right away," Ginny replied.

Harry nodded and started gathering ingredients while Ginny fetched Silver and Hermione.

Everything was ready and the ingredients were measured by the time the others got back.

"I was starting to worry," Harry said. "What happened?"

"Nothing a silver bullet can't fix," Silver said, shrugging. "Now let's brew this potion."

---------

Returning from unconsciousness, Voldemort was furious! How could he have been so foolish!

And to think that it was SNAPE who had attacked him. Checking for his wand, Voldemort let out a snarl when he found it gone. And he felt drained… Getting up off the floor and looking around, Voldemort recognized the Chamber of Secrets. The small room he was in was locked and when he spoke in Parseltongue, the door did not move.

A thought started creeping into the Dark Lord's mind as he walked the length of the chamber and reflected in a small pool of water, Voldemort saw something that made him gasp.

The Dark Lord did not see the red eyes and slit-nose in the water. He looked… human… normal…

With a roar of anger and hatred, Voldemort realized that not only had Snape betrayed him, but he'd also reduced the most powerful wizard in the world to a mere muggle.

-------

Snape knew that the Potter brat would be able to use the Marauder's Map to track him once he entered the Hogwarts grounds and as such had remained out of range until he was sure that Fenrir and his werewolves were in position.

Voldemort was neutralized as a threat and Dark Lord had no idea that without his powers, his Horcruxes were useless as well.

Thinking it ill-advisable to simply bind Voldemort's powers using the potion in the _Phoenix Compendium_, Snape had long ago modified the recipe to permanently strip a witch or wizard's powers. Throwing a vial of potion at Voldemort's back, Snape had dumped his former 'master' in the Chamber of Secrets.

No one would bother looking for Voldemort and he'd be long dead and gone by the time his body was found.

The werewolves and Crouch would keep everyone on their toes and once Snape killed Harry Potter, he would become the new Dark Lord. Hogwarts would be his and no one would ever challenge him again.

Leaving the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Snape started towards Hogwarts.

---------

When the door to the Great Hall blasted open, Harry was prepared to see Voldemort with an army of Death Eaters behind him.

He was therefore surprised to see Snape standing in the doorway, wand pointed.

"Surrender, Potter," Snape said, advancing on the teenager. "Or I will kill everyone in this room." Directing his wand at Ginny, Snape's mouth twisted into an evil grin. "Starting with her."

The room seemed to freeze. No one moved, but all eyes turned to Harry and Snape.

The silence was broken, however, by an enraged voice from the entrance to the Great Hall. "_Not my daughter, you bastard!_" Snape whirled around to see Molly Weasley flanked by Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Kingsley, and Blake who had his gun out and trained on Snape's heart.

Silver took advantage of the situation and drew her own firearm.

"Drop the wand, Snape," Blake said, his eyes as cold as Harry had ever seen them as he focused on Severus Snape.

Harry didn't move, but suddenly, he felt himself flying towards Snape. Snape gripped him tightly and Harry felt Snape's wand tip digging into the back of his neck. "Drop _your_ weapons," Snape said, quietly. "Or Potter dies a slow, painful death."

The cold in Blake's eyes melted into fear.

"Dad," Harry said, as steadily as he could. "Don't give into him."

But Blake sighed as he lowered his gun. "You're my son, Harry. I won't sacrifice you."

"How touching," Snape whispered in Harry's ear. "Crucio!" Snape let go of Harry who fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Laughing, Snape used the disarming spell on Blake sending the gun flying across the room. Standing over Harry, a cold hatred on his face, Snape said, "I was abused as a child. I never escaped as you did. Now you will die, Potter."

Snape had just raised his wand like a sword so as to deliver the final blow, but Silver tackled him just as he said, "Avada Kedavra!" The spell shot upwards, hitting the ceiling and causing the stone to crumble.

Everyone ran for cover as the stone ceiling fell.

Snape's Cruciatus curse lifted and Harry tried to get to his feet but he kept having problems getting his legs to move properly. Ginny ran over as pieces of stone still fell and bent down to pull Harry to his feet. "Ginny, get out of here. The roof is crumbling."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Ginny said as she started towards the far corner where the ceiling was still stable.

Meanwhile, Silver was straddling Snape and punching every inch of him she could reach.

Snape's hand was scrambling for his wand and as his fingers brushed it, he used a wordless summoning charm to grab it, throwing Silver off and getting to his feet. Seeing Harry and Ginny heading for safety, Snape raised his wand and fired a Reductor curse at the ceiling.

Dumbledore motioned for the others to get everyone out of the Great Hall as he walked calmly towards Snape. "Severus, please. Don't do this. You can walk away from this."

Snape pointed his wand at Dumbledore's heart, a maniac look in his eye. "I've wanted to do this for so very long. Avada Kedavra!"

A rush of green light enveloped Albus Dumbledore and he fell to the ground, dead.

Harry stood rooted where he was, in shock at what he'd just seen. Beside him, Ginny was shaking like a leaf as Snape drew closer to them, pieces of stone from the ceiling still falling all around them.

"_Stupefy!_" Ginny shouted suddenly, and though the spell was deflected, she and Harry took the split second to start heading for the front of the hall. Ginny whirled around as she heard a crack like thunder and saw Snape standing with a disbelieving look on his face. The front of his robes were wet and after a moment, Harry realized that Blake had shot Snape in the back.

Snape collapsed, blood pooling on the stone floor beneath him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny pulled Harry into a kiss but was surprised when she was suddenly thrown into the air, landing a short way away. Looking up, the color drained from Ginny's face as she saw the pile of rubble where she'd just been standing. "_Harry!_" Running to Harry, she pulled the pieces of stone off of The Boy Who Lived as Blake, Tonks, Sirius, and Lupin ran over.

Blake put two fingers at Harry's neck and sighed. "He's barely got a pulse. Harry, come on. Don't do this, please." Turning to Tonks, he said, "Get Madame Pomfrey NOW!"

Harry's eyes opened slightly. "Ginny?" Harry whispered.

Ginny took Harry's hand and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm here, Harry. Just hang on. You'll be okay. You have to be okay."

"I love you, Ginny," Harry said, softly. "Dad?"

"I'm here, Harry," Blake said, scared that this was the last time he'd ever talk with Harry.

"Thanks… for saving me," Harry said, his voice getting raspier.

"Prongslet, don't say your good-byes," Sirius said, sternly. "You're not going to die like this."

Madame Pomfrey bustled in, Tonks on her heels holding an armful of potions. Kneeling down next to Harry, the Hogwarts nurse started working quickly to try and fix Harry. "Broken ribs and his left lung is almost completely collapsed… Oh, dear…"

"What?" Blake said, looking as how shallow Harry's breaths were.

Pomfrey looked up. "He has massive internal bleeding." Turning back to Harry she started using quick wand work to try and stabilize him. "He needs muggle medicine. I'm afraid they'll be able to stabilize him much better than I can."

Blake picked Harry up and turned to Pomfrey. "Where do we go?"

-------------------

Kate wheeled quickly into Rowena Memorial Hospital and saw Blake leaning against the wall, his face red and blotched from crying. "Blake… please tell me Harry's not…"

Blake shook his head briefly. "H-he's still alive, but…" Blake led Kate over to the waiting area and sat down, taking his wife's hands in his.

"He's not dying…" Kate said, her own eyes shining with tears. "Blake, tell me Harry's going to be fine. He can't be…"

Blake pulled Kate into a hug. "Ha-Harry's barely hanging on. Both his lungs were nearly collapsed by the time we got here… He had massive internal bleeding… 4 broken ribs… head trauma…" Blake took a deep breath before going on. "Kate… Harry might not make it till morning."

"No… no…" Kate sobbed into Blake's shoulder as she held on tightly.

-----

A few minutes later, Kate sat next to Harry's bed in the Magical ICU. The teenager was on a ventilator and IVs ran blood and potions into his body. Machines showing breathing and other stats beeped steadily. As Kate held Harry's hand, she looked out the window briefly before turning back to Harry.

When Rae had first been born, Kate thought that her life with Blake was complete. And it was until Rae had turned 10 and she'd started growing up. For 8 months, Kate and Blake had tried for another baby, but they'd been unsuccessful. Harry's arrival into their lived felt like a gift and every minute they spent getting to know him was another glimpse into a world they never imagined could have existed.

Harry had even come back from being practically paralyzed. He'd survived being hunted like a defenseless creature and an attempted murder when he was only a baby.

And now…

Kate tried not to think about Harry being at Death's door, but looking at her son's broken body… She'd just started loving him. How could the poor boy be ripped away from her so suddenly?

"Harry…" Kate brushed some of Harry's hair out of his face. "I-I… don't know… if you can hear me… I… You were… you _are_ one of the best things I ever did with my life, Harry. I love being your mother. I love you. And I don't want you to leave me like this."

"Kate." Kate looked up to see James and Lily floating on the other side of Harry's bed. "Kate, we… we know… how hard this is for you, and…"

"If Harry…" James' voice choked as he looked at his son. "If Harry… passes on… He'll… he'll at least be with us again."

"But I want him to stay with me," Kate said in a small voice. "I know it sounds…"

"It sounds like a mother," Lily replied, smiling. "Kate… James and I… would welcome Harry with open arms. But… if he pulls through… he needs to be with you."

"You and James are leaving, aren't you?" Kate said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"This is your time to be Harry's mother and for Blake to be his father," James replied, sadly. "Lily and I know that. We've been a bit selfish. It's time to let you and Blake be Harry's parents."

"We'll be waiting for him… when he's ready," Lily added, taking James' hand. After a moment, they were both engulfed in a white light and vanished from the room.

-------------------

Dawn broke slowly, and Kate lifted her head from her arms, looking immediately at Harry. He was still breathing… still alive…

Stretching a bit, Kate noticed that Harry's color seemed to be better. "Harry…" she said, with relief.

The only problem was that Harry was still unconscious. But at least he'd made it through the night.

"Mrs. Thorton?"

Kate turned to see Dr. Nathan Craig coming in, pulling out a wand. "How's Harry?" Kate asked, as Dr. Craig did some diagnostic spells.

"His internal injuries are healing well… his ribs are mending… Harry's lungs are still weak, though," Craig said, reading the magical results. "The head trauma is healing… and so are the other broken bones."

"Will Harry be okay?" Kate asked, watching her son.

"He'll need to be on the ventilator until his lungs completely recover," Craig said, shrugging.

"What about his spine?" Kate said, worriedly.

"A Miss Hermione Granger delivered a potion last night in case Harry's spine was injured," Craig replied.

"But you don't know if he was…"

"Relax, Mrs. Thorton," Craig said. "We have to wait until Harry wakes up before we can tell if there's any permanent damage."

-----------------

It took the better part of a day to repair the damage to the ceiling of the Great Hall but even once the Hall was back to normal, everyone was still in a state of shock at the death of Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall had taken over as Hogwarts Headmistress, but even at meals she could not bring herself to sit in Dumbledore's chair.

Two days after Dumbledore's death and Harry's near-death McGonagall received at letter from Kate and Blake. It was two simple words that made her heart lighten just the smallest bit: _'Harry's awake'_.

------------------

Ginny sat next to Harry, holding his hand and smiling softly. "McGonagall… she said that… they're holding Dumbledore's funeral at Hogwarts in two days. I wish you could see it."

"Dr. Craig wants to keep Harry for a least a week, Ginny," Blake said, shaking his head. "To make sure he'll be okay."

Harry, who was still intubated, squeezed Ginny hand and gave her what was an attempt at a smile.

"What about…?" Hermione didn't know exactly how to ask if Harry's back had been injured.

Kate though knew what Hermione was trying to ask. "They gave him the potion last night but Harry's… He can't really move his legs."

"At least you're alive," Ron said, trying to be optimistic.

Harry nodded. When the ceiling had fallen on him, he couldn't move at all and when Ginny had taken his hand, he couldn't even feel her touch. Harry knew—though he didn't want to say even if he could talk—that when the stone had fallen on him that he'd been paralyzed from the neck down. Given that, maybe the potion was helping as much as it could.

"Well, I'm just happy you're alive, Harry," Blake said, squeezing his son's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd have done if we'd lost you."

-------------------------

The sun shone brightly the day of Dumbledore's funeral making the snow glitter and the icicles sparkle like Christmas lights.

Since it was so cold, McGonagall had arranged for the service to be held in the Great Hall.

There were no house tables but instead, the entire room was filled with witches and wizards wearing dress robes.

Ginny sat with her family, holding onto Fred and trying not to fall apart as she looked at Dumbledore's wrapped body lying on a platform where the Staff Table usually sat.

"No headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts has ever been buried on the grounds," McGonagall said as she stood before everyone. "But no head has ever given more to this school. No headmaster… ever cared so much about the students that came here. Albus Dumbledore… offered a hand to anyone who reached out and… sometimes when we didn't want to reach out. He believed in people. Even when faced with betrayal… he still tried to pull lost souls back from the edge." McGonagall took a moment, and then said, "We have all lost a mentor… a teacher… a friend… But by remembering what Dumbledore gave us in life… and in death… he will live forever in our hearts."

----------------------------------


	35. The End of All Things

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, this is the end. I know it's been a little while since I updated and I hope that the final chapter works well.

Thanks for sticking with me on this ride and a special thanks to Leath1, Ms. Willow Gosermer, Fibinaci, LoireLoa, TheTrioLivesOn, and anyone else who has submitted multiple reviews.

I love all my fans and I'm glad to have so many people read my work.

Chapter 36 The End of All Things

* * *

_15 Years Later_

The Hogwarts Express was sitting at Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station waiting for the last of the students to board for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ginny Potter stood with her youngest child, Mallory, waiting for Harry to come though with Jake. After a few moments, Jacob Potter came through the barrier followed by his father.

Harry's hair was longer than it had been but somehow the look worked for him. He leaned heavily on a cane but no one who knew Harry could ever describe him as weak.

"I want to go to Hogwarts, too!" Mallory said, stamping her foot irritably as Ginny loaded Jake's trunk onto the train.

"In two years, short stuff," Harry said, grinning. "Trust me, the first time at Hogwarts as a student is something you'll want to savor. Patience."

Mallory rolled her eyes but grinned as she saw Ron and Hermione Weasley coming with their twins and Willow and Remus Lupin coming with their son, Teddy. Bringing up the rear was Rae with Rita and Sirius Black's daughter, Laurel.

"Hey, Bro," Rae said, giving Harry a hug. "How are you? You didn't come over for dinner last night."

"Had to get Jake ready," Harry said, shrugging. "How are Mum and Dad?"

"Great," Rae replied.

"Hi, Aunt Rae!" Jake said, grinning.

"Ready to be a Gryffindor lion?" Rae asked, hugging her nephew.

"Nah," Jake said, smirking. "I wanna go in Hufflepuff."

Harry laughed. Jake wasn't exactly brave, but he was studious and hard working—perfect for Hufflepuff.

"Hi, Uncle Harry," said Roslyn and Brooke Weasley, Ron and Hermione's twin girls.

Ginny hugged her brother and nieces. "I can't believe we're not actually getting on the train this year. I miss Hogwarts."

"Those were the good old days," Ron agreed. "You know, except for Voldemort and Malfoy."

"And the Dursleys," Harry added. "Well… maybe not Dudley. He married Tonks, you know."

"Yeah, I heard he fell in love with her pink hair," Hermione added.

The train whistle blew and everyone got ready to send the kids off. Before Jake boarded the Hogwarts Express, he hugged his father. "I love you, Dad."

Harry hugged Jake back. "I love you, too, Jake. Be good, okay?"

Jake pulled away and hopped onto the train. "I will, Dad."

After a minute, the train started to pull away and Harry felt slightly saddened as his son headed off to Hogwarts but also happy that his son was such a wonderful kid. Jake was kind, caring, and happy.

"You're a million miles away, Harry," Ginny said, taking her husband's free hand.

"I was just thinking about things… Mum…Dad, mostly," Harry said, watching the train pull out of sight. "Looking back on things… I just hope I'm at least half the dad he didn't have to be."

Ginny kissed Harry. "You are the most wonderful father anyone could ever have. And to this day I still don't know how you managed to be so kind and loving."

"I held on to the idea that there was something good and right in the world," Harry said. "Then I met you."

Ginny blushed as she took Mallory's hand and headed out of the train station and towards home.

------------

Once Harry had found the Potter estate in Southern England and saw the sheer size of the place only one thing had come to mind: How perfect the place would be as a center for abused children.

As Ginny pulled into the driveway of the estate, Harry saw Kate waiting with a small army of kids ranging from 5 to 17.

Mallory bounded out of the car and ran to hug Kate. "Grandma Katie!"

Kate grinned as she hugged her granddaughter. "Good to see you, Mallory."

"Hey, Harry," said Violet Thomas, the first of the kids Harry had taken in. Her father had beaten her nearly to death and once out of the hospital Harry had offered to let her come stay with him.

Now 18 kids lived at the Marauder Manor along with Harry, Ginny, Mallory, and Jake.

As Harry leaned on his cane, he grinned at his kids. Having come from a big family, Ginny had only wanted two kids but once Harry had told her of his plan to turn the manor into a home for child abuse victims, she'd acquiesced quickly.

During the summer months when she wasn't teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Willow Lupin came to help as well.

As everyone headed into the manor for lunch, Harry stood out side for a moment, thinking about all that he'd gained since that summer day when he was 13 years old. Heading inside, Harry smiled as he heard everyone laughing. It was good to be with his family.

-----------------------------

In her office, preparing for her first class the following day, Willow looked at a picture on her desk of her wedding to Remus Lupin. It had been a simple ceremony, but that hadn't mattered. They loved each other and that love had led to a beautiful baby girl.

Laurel would be arriving soon and though she was half-werewolf, McGonagall had welcomed her with open arms.

Looking over her lesson plans, Willow couldn't stop smiling as she thought about her family. Her parents had been dead for a few years and good riddance. But that didn't matter anymore. Remus and Laurel were Willow's family now and they were all she needed in life.

Turning back to her work, Willow started making up her curriculum for the coming year.

First lesson would center around recognizing dark creatures, most likely…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_85 Years Later_

Harry could feel his body slowing as he lay in bed with Ginny. It was a warm summer night and their great-grandchildren had been to visit them that day.

It had been a good life and filled with the love of family and friends.

And now Harry felt a sense of relief to welcome the end. After all, what was death but a departure to the next great adventure?

Closing his eyes, Harry felt Ginny's hand take his. "I love you, Harry," Ginny whispered, her voice soft in his ear.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry replied. His breath caught and with a final sigh he felt his life leave him.

Beside Harry, Ginny smiled. Closing her yes, she silently passed away, still holding her husband's hand.

---------------------------------

_The Great Hall of Hogwarts was filled with people._

_Nymphadora Tonks stood by the doors, her hair flashing different colors and Dudley was next to her, holding her hand. Willow stood with Remus Lupin who had an arm around her waist and Silver and Heather Agentus stood the same way next to Sirius and Rita Black._

_Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to the front of the room where Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Hagrid sat at the staff table with the Weasleys, Kate, Blake, and Rae Thorton and James and Lily Potter._

_As Dumbledore gazed down at the young and happy Harry and Ginny, he smiled. Harry had no trace of a limp and his forehead was finally free of the lightning shaped scar._

_The End_


	36. ALTERNATE ENDING

Thicker Than Blood—ALTERNATE ENDING!!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that I have finished this story but this alternate ending had been in my mind since chapter 35 so I figured I'd post it as well.

This ending effect after Blake takes Harry to the hospital. about mid 35th chapter

The lyrics at the end belong to Kenny Chesney and are not mine.

By the way, if you want a Dumbledore funeral story, I'd suggest my story 'The Parting Glass'.

* * *

Kate wheeled quickly into Rowena Memorial Hospital and saw Blake leaning against the wall, his face red and blotched from crying. Hurrying up to her husband, her heart racing, Kate said, "Blake… please tell me Harry's not…" 

Blake met his wife's eyes and her face fell. "Kate… I…"

Kate shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "Blake, no. Oh, God, please, no."

Blake fell to his knees and took Kate's shoulders. "Ha-Harry had massive internal injuries and… I am… so sorry, Katie. Harry's… gone."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No. No, cause there was that potion and it brought me back so it can bring Harry back. We have to try, Blake."

Blake shook his head and showed Kate the palm of his hand where she could see butterfly bandages holding together an already-healing cut. "Silver brought the potion. I'm sorry."

Kate hugged Blake tightly, holding on to him as tightly as she could, sobbing loudly. "No… no… Not my son…"

Blake held his wife, trying to think… Their family had just started coming together. How could it be torn apart so soon?

--------------

Molly Weasley stood outside Gryffindor Tower trying to think of how to break the news about Harry to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Rae.

There was no easy way to do this so after a moment, Molly entered the common room and saw Her son and daughter sitting with Hermione and Rae.

"How's Harry?" Ron asked, looking anxious.

Molly faltered as she saw that her only little girl had been crying. How could she break her daughter's heart like this?

"It's bad news… isn't it?" Hermione asked, standing up.

Molly took a deep breath and decided that there was no way to avoid what had to take place. "Harry… had serious injuries… internal bleeding, head trauma… the blow to his spine paralyzed him from the neck down. The healers and doctors did what they could, but…" Molly saw the fear in the teenagers' eyes.

"Mum, tell me Harry's okay, please…" Ginny said, her voice pleading desperately.

Molly felt the tears fall down her face and she shook her head. "I'm sorry… Harry didn't make it."

Hermione collapsed into her chair, disbelieving. "No… He can't be… Harry can't be dead!"

Rae was in shock as she sat on one of the sofas in the common room. This couldn't be happening… This had to be a bad dream…

"Ginny!"

Rae looked up as Ron shouted, seeing Ginny's red braid briefly as she ran out of the room.

Ginny didn't know where she was going, she just ran. Finally she tripped and ended up sprawled on the floor. Sobbing, she sat up, and rested her back against the wall. She felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart. How could Harry leave her like this?! "Please don't leave me…" Ginny cried, praying that somehow she'd feel Harry take her hand.

But no one came…

Harry was gone forever and he'd never know how much she loved him.

-----------------------

The school held funerals for Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter a few days later.

McGonagall had presided over both services, and it took all of her control not to break down as she called Blake Thorton to give the eulogy for Harry.

Blake stood before what seemed like the entire wizarding world and he took a breath before speaking. "I never…" his voice caught and he had to take a moment before he could continue. "I never imagined that a magical world could exist… or that I'd meet a wonderful young man who had been so cruelly hurt by people he trusted. Harry's life was hard. His uncle and aunt abused him… because of them he'd been crippled. He came back from everything the world could throw at him. Harry's heart could have turned to stone but instead he showed the world the kindness… and love that the world had never shown him. Harry was my son… and it didn't matter that he wasn't actually related… 'cause some bonds are thicker than blood. I feel like… a piece of me has been ripped away. To most of the wizarding world Harry was a savior… To me… to his friends… Harry was more than that. We loved him. And life isn't as bright without him."

Blake started sniffling and he went to sit next to Kate.

Sirius went up next and after a long moment, he said started speaking. "Harry looked just like James, but… I saw more of Lily in his spirit. There's nothing I can say about Harry that hasn't been said already by Blake… and I know as much as we all will mourn the loss of… of one of the finest young wizards of our age… We can take comfort knowing that… that now Harry is with James and Lily." Turning to Harry's tomb, Sirius rested a hand on the white marble. "Good-bye, Prongslet."

------

The last funeral goers had finally left as the sun started to set.

Ginny stood before Harry's tomb for the longest time. She still couldn't believe that the one true love of her life was gone forever. "I don't know how to say good-bye. I loved you from the moment I first saw you. When I thought about the future… all I saw was you and me. Now you're gone."

'_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go_

_I see your smile, I see your face_

_I hear you laughing in the rain_

_I still can't believe you're gone'_

'_It ain't fair, you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away'_

Ginny knelt down in the snow, a hand on Harry's tomb. "I wish I could have been with you in your last moments. I wish we could have gotten married… I wish I could have spent the rest of my life with you." Placing a gentle kiss on the white marble, Ginny whispered, "I'll never love anyone else, Harry. You took my heart with you."

Getting up, Ginny started back towards the castle. After a little while, the sun broke through a hole in the gray clouds and seemed to shine just on her. Feeling the warm glow, Ginny closed her eyes and let herself smile.

Opening her eyes, Ginny could almost see Harry standing with James, Lily, and Dumbledore standing by the two white tombs. Smiling, Ginny knew that somehow they would always be with her.

Turning, she finally went inside the castle, closing the door behind her.

THE END


End file.
